Soy una deidad ¿Y ahora que?
by Miko-Sempai
Summary: La vida no es como todos quieren que sea, ya que algo llamado destino te puede traicionar
1. El Comienzo

Miko: kya! ^\\\^ este es el comienzo de otra historia mis pequeños nekos ^^ ojala les guste...

* * *

Todo comienza en la ciudad de Sooga…un lugar modernizado pero no alejado de sus tradiciones…todos sus habitantes no se olvidan de rendirle honor a sus nueve amadas deidades...

Narra Pucca...

Bueno como empiezo?...Soy Pucca s-solo Pucca...hoy comenzare en mi nueva escuela…ah! La prestigiosa preparatoria de Sooga…todo gracias a mis altas notas ^.^…solo espero a que nadie se entere de que vivo en un templo ^-^U

Pucca: *colocandose la corbata*

¿?: *le da sus zapatos* no crees que es demasiado raro que te den una beca en una escuela muy prestigiosa?

Asi es vivo sola con mi neko ella es Yani, y si puedo hablar con los animales..lo se es raro eso siempre me ha causado varios problemas...mi abuelo siempre me decia que no era como las demas personas el siempre me decia que poseia dones especiales...y yo no me creia tanto esos cuentos solo hasta que los comprobaba...y mi abuelo me ayudaba a crecer con mis habilidades…pero el fallecio hace 5 años y me aleje de todo eso para concentrarme mas en mis estudios…

Pucca: bueno a mi me dijeron que era por mis calificaciones -3-

Yani: pero tu no eres la persona mas lista que conosco -.-U

Pucca: calla! ¬¬…hoy no me arruinaras el dia! *camina hacia la salida* nos vemos Yani ^^/

Yani: cuidate! ^^/

Y asi comienza mi nueva vida en la Preparatoria Sooga.

Fin de la narración...

Pucca: *viendo la entrada* bueno...es el inicio! Debo de dar la primera buena impresion! *ve a varios chicos pasando* valla aqui si hay chicos lindos ^\\\^ *camina y ve a los chicos*

¿?: *viendola a lo lejos* valla te encontré

Despues..

Pucca: *leyendo mientras camina* bueno...se supone que mi salón debe de estar por aqui *choca con un chico* x.x *se caen sus libros*

¿?: estas bien?

Pucca: x.x s-si *comienza a recojer sus libros*

¿?: *la ayuda a recojer sus cosas* l-lo siento no me fije que venias

Pucca: descuida no pasa nada ^^U

¿?: disculpa pero…eres nueva?

Pucca: *se levanta* si recientemente fui transferida aqui ^^...s-soy Pucca ^^

¿?: *se levanta* bueno...*besa su mano* fue un placer conocerte Pucca yo soy Kyon ^^ ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu salón? ^^

Pucca: ^\\\^ s-si gracias...

Kyon: vamos *la toma de la mano y la lleva hacia los salones* y cual es tu salón?

Pucca: era el...1°-A

Kyon: que coincidencia yo también voy en ese salón ^^

Pucca: bueno…sera mejor que entremos o…

Kyon: si vamos...

Después...

Pucca: bueno hasta ahora voy bien...supongo *choca con alguien* l-lo siento...

¿?: *de espaldas* no pasa nada...

Pucca: *se aleja y sigue caminando*

¿?: *ve a Pucca*

Despues...En otro lugar

Kyon: me costo trabajo desaparecer mis orejas y mi colita =3

¿?: y Kyon si era ella?

Kyon: si…se sentia una energia agradable

¿?: perrito tu siempre dices eso de cualquier persona con quien estes ¬¬

Kyon: callate! Gatita ¬¬

¿?: enserio te voy a matar! ¬¬

Kyon: tranquila Ching *le lanza una bola de estambre*

Ching: *juega con el* cai! *se la lanza a la cara*

¿?: jamas podremos acercarnos a Pucca si seguimos discutiendo :v

kyon y Ching: callate Abyo! ¬¬

Abyo: pero yo solo quiero amors :'v Ling diles algo!

Ling: como que? =_=U

Abyo: que me dejen de molestar y me den amors

Kyon y Ching: nadie quiere a los mapaches! ¬¬

Abyo: *justo en el kokoro?* :'v eso duele

Ling: tienen algo de razon

Abyo: asi!? Pues los osos son gordos y feos :'v

Ling: oye! ¬¬ Ring-ring! Golpealo!

Ring: y arruinar mi manicure en eso *señala a Abyo* ni loca ¬¬

Abyo: oink oink ewe

Ring: ¬\\\¬ callate! *lo golpea*

Abyo: x.x

Ching: Mamá y Papá cuando llegaran :v

Abyo: no se Ryouga y Kyouga saben :v

Kyon: conejos ¬¬

Ryouga: cuidadito con tus palabras…perro malo!

Kyouga: *amarra a Kyon a una casa para perros*

Abyo: Ryouga cuando llegaran Mamá y Papá? :v

Ryouga: Mamá esta aqui desde hace rato *lo señala*

¿?: y aun siguen con ese juego tan ridículo? Yo me llamo Tobe y punto! Y no estoy casado con esa cosa fea

Abyo: pero papá nos ama :'v

Ching: si el me deja golpear a Kyon :'v

Kyon: y el me deja vengarme de Ching :'v

Ring: ademas de que es hermoso *-*

Tobe: y aun asi lo respetan? Ya saben que el no es especial como nosotros

Ling: es un zorro salvaje eso no lo hace raro :v

Todos-Tobe: es lo tsundere \ :v /

Tobe: como sea ¬¬ Par! saben a donde fue

Kyouga y Ryouga: nop -u-

Tobe: ya que tendremos que ir a ver a Pucca nosotros

Todos-Tobe: yei!

Tobe: deseguro se distrajo con cualquier cosa ese Garu es demasiado despistado ¬¬

Después...

Yani: ¿Que tal la escuela?

Pucca: estuvo bien creo...aun no tengo amigos pero conoci a alguien

Yani: un chico no?

Pucca: ¿Como lo supiste?

Yani: lo supuse...

Pucca: bueno sera mejor que me cambie y comience la tarea ^^

Yani: si *camina hacia la cocina* la cena esta casi lista

Pucca: perfecto *se quita el uniforme y se cambia de ropa* sera mejor que me recoja el cabello para que no me moleste *se pone una gorra y mete todo su cabello* perfecto! Aunque vestida asi paresco chico =_=U

Yani: Pucca!

Pucca: ya voy! *camina hacia la sala*

Yani: ¿¡Quienes son ellos!?

Pucca: *ve a varios animales* eh!? ._.!? u-un perro?, un gato?, un mapache?, un oso pequeño?, un cerdito con una nota que dice no me digan gorda?, dos conejos y un coyote? ¿¡Qué demonios esta pasando aqui!? ._.!

Yani: los conoces!?

Pucca: n-no ^-^U

Yani: *toma una manguera sadicamente* tienen 10 segundos para decirme que hacen aqui o si no! *les apunta con la manguera* o.+

Todos-Yani: *se asustan un poco*

Abyo: tranquila venimos en son de paz *hace con su manos una señal alien?*

Yani: *lo moja*

Ching: perdonalo esta algo baka ¬¬

Yani: me di cuenta...en fin que hacen aqui?

Ling: venimos preparados! *les muestra un cartel con dibujos malhechos de ellos*

Ryouga y Kyouga: *lo amarran con hilos y lo cuelgan* Bajenlo cuando den la señal :v

Tobe: sera mejor que se pongan comodas tardaremios un rato

Pucca y Yani: eh? ._. *se sientan en el suelo*

Ring: las luces!

Pucca: eto...necesitan ayuda? ._.

Todos-Pucca y Yani: nop!

~Preparando el show~

Tobe: y al fin damas aqui estamos nosotros!

Pucca y Yani: *aplauden*

Pucca: son animalitos adorables *-*

Ching: se dice que desde hace mucho tiempo *colgando de hilos mientras "vuela"?*

Abyo: existio una hermosa reina! *"volando" junto con Ching* :v

Kyon: *bailando junto con Tobe* que dio a luz a una hermosa niña, y fue nombrada la princesa de...

Tobe: las deidades!

Ring: *lanzando petalos de rosa junto con Ling* pero como todas las princesas estan rodeadas…

Ling: de peligros!

Ryouga: *dando vueltas junto con Kyouga* asi que...la hermosa reina defendio hasta la muerte a su querida hija la cual por alguna razon llego a la tierra!

Kyouga: ella crecio y se convirtio en una chica muy hermosa y ahora ella es la reina de las deidades! Y debe de asumir su cargo!

Todos-Yani y Pucca: *lanzan una señal y cae su cartel* y la reina eres...tu Pucca! *el cartel cae al suelo* ^-^U

Pucca: y-yo!? ._.

Todos-Pucca: asi es su majestad *le hacen una reverencia*

Pucca: y ustedes son?...

Todos-Pucca y Yani: las nueve Deidades de Sooga! ^.^

Yani: nueve? Pero solo son ocho

Tobe: no falta nadie! ^-^

Yani: claro que si

Todos-Yani y Pucca: estamos completos!

Pucca: las nueve deidades de Sooga…pero porque!? ¿Que hacen aqui?

¿?: *entra por la ventana y se detiene enfrente de Pucca* valla…se olvidaron de mi…castigo! *sonrie sadicamente mientras crea una bola de fuego*

Todos-Yani y Pucca: *se asustan un poco* Papá!? o.o

Pucca: Papá? .-.

Garu: valla ya encontraron al principe

Todos-Garu: príncipe!?

Garu: si el chico de aqui *señala a Pucca*

Todos-Garu: chico!? -.-

Garu: no les enseñaron eso en la escuela verdad? *se recarga en el hombro de Pucca* se viste como chico, es un shota, habla como uke y como cualquier chico *masajea el pecho de Pucca* es plano...como todos

Todos-Garu: (morira!) O.o

Pucca: e-eh!? •\\\•

Garu: eh?…S-Se siente raro *lo aprieta* se siente como si...

Pucca: *se aleja* ¬\\\¬

Todos-Pucca y Garu: es una chica!

Garu: eh? ._.

Pucca: *le da una cachetada* baka! ¬\\\¬ *se quita la gorra*

Garu: x.x lo siento pero a mi me dijeron que eras un chico! ¬¬

Pucca: p-pero no lo soy! ¬¬

Garu: ya me di cuenta! ¬¬

Pucca: *ve a Garu* oye *se acerca a el*

Garu: ¿Q-Que?...

Pucca: es que no tienes orejas solo *ve que sus orejas son de zorro* son reales!? *toca sus orejas* wow *las aprieta* son tan...

Garu: oye deja mis orejas ¬¬

Pucca: apuesto a que...*acaricia la cabeza de Garu*

Garu: *quita la mano de Pucca y se aleja* no soy un perro! ¬¬

Pucca: espera! *se acerca* también tienes una cola

Garu: *la mueve junto con sus orejas* si es obvió ¬¬

Pucca: *la toca* es tan suave como tus orejas

Garu: *se aleja, cae y sigue alejándose* esta loca ¬¬

Pucca: *cae de rodillas y gatea hacia Garu* es que...no se tienes un aspecto…tan…espera…eres un monstruo?

Garu: es enserio!? ¬¬ claro que no! ¬¬

Tobe: es una cosa tsunderemente fea

Pucca: *se levanta* en fin!…son las nueve deidades y...

Garu: nada mas te han dicho eso?...ni siquiera te han dicho sus nombres

Tobe: estabamos a punto de hacerlo! Además transformate en animal como nosotros! ¬¬

Garu: no...no quiero verme peludito y adorable asi estoy mas cómodo...

Tobe: en fin...nos presentaremos...solo te pido una cosa

Pucca: cual es?

Tobe: no toques nuestras orejas o colas! ¬¬

Pucca: *apretandole las orejas a Garu* p-pero...*se aleja* ya que ¬¬

Todos-Pucca: *regresan a su forma original*

Tobe: permitame presentarme soy Tobe...la deidad del coyote, represento a la guerra y al agua

Garu: y tambien al bakaranismo ¬¬

Tobe: *lo ve* ¬¬ *lo encierra en el armario*

Abyo: ewe

Ching: *ve a Abyo* ¿Q-Que pasa?

Abyo: es que me di cuenta de que hay *cantando* un zorro en el armario :v

Garu: te escuche! ¬¬ *le lanza una bola de fuego*

Abyo: ñoo! *huye*

Pucca: =_=U eto...

Tobe: oh cierto...

Kyon: hola de nuevo ^^

Pucca: K-Kyon?

Kyon: asi es...yo soy la deidad del perro y represento a la lealtad y a la fauna ^^

Ching: nyan! *empuja a Kyon y abraza a Pucca* yo soy la deidad del Gato soy Ching...valla eres abrazable X3

Pucca: x.x g-gracias?Ching: yo represento a la unión y a la lluvia ^^

Kyon: ¬¬ si como no

Abyo: hola! :v yo soy Abyo soy la deidad mas bella de todas :v

Todos-Abyo: *lo golpean* -.-*

Abyo: x.x soy un Mapache y represento a la caridad y las piedras :'v

Pucca: p-piedras?

Ryouga y Kyouga: nosotros somos! Ryouga y Kyouga las deidades del conejo y representamos a la hermandad junto con la flora

Ling: s-soy la deidad del oso, s-soy Ling represento a la amistad y a la naturaleza ^^U

Ring: lo mejor para el final!...yo soy Ring-ring…la deidad del *susurrando* cochinito represento la humildad y a la tierra

Abyo: si como no humildad :v

Ring: yo no escoji eso o si? ¬¬

Garu: *sale del armario leyendo un libro* mientras se acerca a Pucca…ya veo asi que eres plana

Pucca: ese es mi diario!? ¬¬

Garu: *se sienta en el suelo* si y es algo interesante...

Pucca: *lo patea en la cabeza y le quita su diario* c-como sea y tu quien eres ¬\\\¬

Abyo: el es nuestro papá :v

Garu: se supone...hola...

Tobe: *lo moja* solo eso le diras!? ¬¬

Garu: *le arroja una bola de fuego a la cara* no quiero hacer una ridícula presentación ¬¬

Abyo: la haremos por ti :v

Garu: hagan lo que quieran...

*Suenan trompetas?*

Abyo: atención Pucca el es...

Kyon: el gran..

Ching: sádico

Ring y Ling: lindo, malo!

Ryouga y Kyouga: y sobre todo

Todos-Garu y Pucca: tsundere! Garu!

Pucca: solo eso?

Abyo: no el es el zorro es un ser inteligente que posee habilidades mágicas :v

Ching: las cuales va incrementando con la edad y la adquisición de conocimientos

Todos-Garu: en pocas palabras esta viejo :v

Garu: *los saca volando* ¬¬ bakas! Tobe tambien tiene mi edad!

Abyo: pero nadie lo quiere y nadie lo respeta :v por eso tu eres nuestro lider!

Tobe: el zorro es peor! ¬¬

Todos-Tobe, Garu y Pucca: los tsunderes ganan! \\._.\

Garu: *los saca volando hasta marte?*

Pucca: entonces t-tu eres...

Garu: asi es soy la deidad del zorro...represento a muchas cosas que no quiero mencionar

Pucca: solo di una o dos ¬¬

Garu: veamos...al fuego, luz, oscuridad...y esos son los únicos que recuerdo *se sienta en el suelo* ¬¬

Pucca: entonces...s-soy la princesa de todos ustedes?

Garu: si...y *imitando a Tobe* nuestro deber es proteger a nuestra princesa!

Pucca: enserio?

Garu: *se tira en el suelo* si…aunque…no creo que seas apropiada como para ser la princesa…eres demasiado pequeña e inmadura

Pucca: p-pero los demas se veian demasiado felices...y yo...no tengo potencial *agacha la cabeza*

Garu: *la ve* (valla...) *modo tsundere on* t-te enseñare a hacer una persona digna para ser la princesa ¬\\\¬ no me malinterpretes solo lo hago por lastima ¬\\\u\\\¬

Pucca: enserio!? Gracias! ^^

Garu: baka!...yo solo le hago un favor a la comunidad

Pucca: y hablando de favores...*gatea hacia el*

Garu: *la ve* ¿Q-Que te sucede?

Pucca: podrias...dejarme...

Garu: eh? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *sonrie y se sonroja un poco* acariciar tu orejas?

Garu: ¿¡Qué!? Claro que no! ¬¬

Pucca: pero son suavecitas -3-

Garu: y que con eso!?...tu pecho plano tambien era suave y no te pido permiso para acariciarlo o si!? ¬¬

Pucca: c-claro que no! Tu solo lo haces! ¬\\\¬

Garu: ya te dije...no sabia que eras una chica!

Pucca: ¬¬ *se lanza sobre el y toca sus orejas* ^\\\^ suaves!

Garu: *en el suelo* tsk…humanos…¬¬

* * *

Fin del capitulo 1

Miko: ah! Que les parecio? No se…ahora me dieron ganas de hacer un fic de este tipo -3-...ojala y les haya gustado nos vemos en los comentarios y en el próximo cap ^^

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	2. Demasiada Protección

Miko: halo de nuevo mis nekos kawaiillosos!? X3 aqui esta el capítulo 2...disfrutenlo ^^

* * *

Era una mañana de miércoles tranquila como cualquiera o eso era...

Todos-Pucca: *desayunando*

Pucca: *viendolos* =_= enserio no te molesta Yani?

Yani: no...yo no le doy mucha importancia =_=U

Abyo: *hablando con la boca llena* aproposito...no iras a la escuela?

Pucca: eh? *ve el reloj* maldición! Lo olvide!...y hablando de retrasos ¿Donde esta Garu? *se levanta*

Tobe: ¿Qué? El zorro?...eso es normal en el...

Kyon: siempre llega tarde

Abyo: aunque siempre aparece coolmente :v

Pucca: =_=U esta bien...*camina hacia su habitación* maldición! Se me habia olvidado por completo la escuela *ve a alguien durmiendo en su cama* eh? *se acerca a su cama*

Garu: *se sienta* Buenos dias *bosteza*

Pucca: kya! x.x *lo ve* •\\\• ¿¡Que demonios haces!? ¬\\\¬

Garu: cuidando de mi salud? \\._.\

Pucca: crei que habias llegado tarde!

Garu: enrealidad pase la noche aqui

Pucca: en mi habitación!? ¬¬

Garu: no…realmente dormi en el techo *se pone su camisa*

Pucca: como sea…sal de aqui

Garu: ¿Porque? Si estaba durmiendo tranquilamente ¬¬

Pucca: debo de cambiarme para ir a la escuela

Garu: oh~…*se recuesta*

Pucca: oye! ¬¬ sal de aqui!

Garu: no quiero estoy calientito *cara kawaii?*

Pucca: ¬\\\¬ eso no me inporta!

Garu: *se sienta* además como si quisiera verte ¬\\\¬ eres demasiado plana...es como si viera a otro chico

Pucca: suficiente! *lo saca por la ventana* ¬¬ *cierra la ventana*

Garu: ah! La luz me quema!

Pucca: eh? *abre la ventana* enserio!?

Garu: *acostado en la rama de un arbol mientras ve a Pucca* no realmente ¬¬

Pucca: *le lanza una almohada muy fuerte a su cara*

Garu: gu!...*cae del arbol*

Pucca: baka! *cierra la ventana y se viste* la escuela...el unico lugar een donde no me molestarían =u= *va al comedor y ve a todos* ¬¬

Todos-Pucca y Abyo: adivina ¿Quienes iran a la escuela contigo?

Abyo: ¿Quienes? :v

Pucca: ¬¬ diganme que en salones separados

Todos-Pucca: no! \^^\

Pucca: *suspira* esta bien ¬¬ vamonos...

Después :v

Garu:*bosteza* ¿Quien fue el genio? ¬¬

Tobe: fui yo! ¬¬ necesitamos cuidarla

Pucca: no debieron haber venido...yo se cuidarme sola ¬3¬

Tobe: explícaselo a la araña que tienes en tu cabeza

Pucca: ja! Acaso crees que caeré en sus juegos tontos

Todos-Pucca: *se miran entre si* no era un juego -.-*

Garu: *se acerca y le quita la araña* si tenias una araña ¬¬ *la lanza a la cara de Tobe*

Tobe: oye! ¬¬

Pucca: ah! X.x

Ching: *llega con unos papeles* chicos malas noticias...estaremos en grupos separados…al parecer…

Garu: como sea…¿Cómo nos dividiremos?

Ching: bueno...para empezar tu y Tobe no podran estar con nosotros! ¬¬ a eso me referia

Tobe y Garu: eh!? ¿¡P-Porqué!?

Ching: la directora los vio y dice que estan demasiado grandes como para estar en primero...

Tobe y Garu: g-grandes? ¬¬?

Abyo: *riendose* XD

Ching: tu no cantes victoria ¬¬ iras con ellos también...

Ling: cierto Abyo apenas cumplió la misma edad que ellos entonces el se convierte en...

Kyon: nuestra madrastra! D:

Abyo: eh? ._.

Pucca: entonces los viejos iran en segundo?

Tobe, Garu y Abyo: *viejos!?* •-•

Ryouga y Kyouga: *riendose* XD

Ching: si!...los demás estaremos con Pucca! X3

Todos-los viejos: *abrazando a Pucca* nos vemos después...*se llevan a Pucca y se van*

Pucca: *siendo arrastrada* X.x

Garu: *los sigue*

Tobe: *lo detiene* ¿¡Que demonios haces!? No podemos ir con ellos

Abyo: porque estamos viejos :'v

Garu: claro que no...si lo se tenemos 600 años...pero físicamente somos jóvenes ¬¬

Abyo: eso se debe a que somos hermosos *-*9

Tobe: aunque su edad mental de ambos sea de 2 =_=U

Garu: *sigue caminando*

Tobe: *lo detiene* genio! Y cual es tu plan?

Abyo: yo tengo uno :v

Tobe y Garu: *lo miran fijamente* ¬¬?

Abyo: le decimos al profesor que tenemos 16 :v

Garu: puede servir...

Tobe: les digo que no! ¬¬

Garu: vamos...no creo que nos lleven a la carcel

Tobe: pero...

~Suena la campana~

Garu: vamos a nuestro salón *se acercan a la puerta del salón* lo vez? Facil...

Maestra: señoritos!

Tobe: se-

Abyo: ño-

Garu: ri-

Los tres: tos? .-.

Maestra: este es su salón?

Tobe: *ve a Garu* ¬¬ n-

Abyo: *le cubre la boca* a-asi es ^-^U

Garu: y llegaremos tarde si no nos deja entrar

Maestra: a decir verdad yo los veo algo mayores

Los tres: ¬¬ (nos dijo viejos?)

Maestra: creo que son de segundo no?

Garu: no! Se equivoca somos de aqui!

Abyo: nos vemos mayores…porque nos arreglamos para vernos asi *-*9

Maestra: esta bien pueden pas-

Ching: *se asoma por la puerta* son alumnos de segundo año señorita e_e

Abyo: Ching! ¬¬

Maestra: ja! Me querian ver la cara verdad?

Abyo: de que si ya la tiene de bruja :v

Tobe y Garu: Abyo! ¬¬

Maestra: suficiente *los lleva jalando de la oreja a su salón* ¬¬

Los tres: auch! x.x

Maestra: *los deja hasta adentró y se va*

Maestro: valla asi que ustedes son los nuevos...

Tobe: *sobandose la oreja* si..

Maestro: pueden presentarse primero

Las chicas: *se acercan* wow que lindos *Q*

Tobe: *se sonroja un poco* s-soy Tobe

Abyo: *sonriendo* hellou! Yo soy Abyo :v

Garu: hola...soy...Garu *voltea hacia otro lado* ¬¬

Las chicas: *ignorando a Tobe y a Abyo* kya! Que lindo! *-*

~Con los demás~

Pucca: *escribiendo* (si que me cuidan y se lo toman enserio) *suspira* (antes de que ellos llegaran...mi vida era normal y común como cualquiera…pero ahora…) *ve por la ventana* (se esta tornando interesante)

Después…

Ching: *estirandose* no recuerdo la última vez que vine a la escuela CX

Ring: tienes razon eso fue hace mucho

Kyon: en donde estaran los chicos?

Abyo: *entra corriendo* chicos! ¿Que tal su primer dia?

Ching: *sonrie* estuvo bien y el de ustedes?

Abyo: bueno...es el peor dia de todos! :'v

Ryouga: porque lo dices?

Abyo: primero nos jalaron de la oreja...a mi y a Tobe nos ignoraron las chicas :'v...y por último nos castigaron :'v

Kyouga: ¿Q-Que hicieron?

Abyo: es que...

~Flash Back~

Maestro: muy bien...abran su libro de historia en la página 10 y...

Garu: *abre su libro y ve una imagen* oye Tobe...aqui esta Luise

Tobe: *mira la imagen* tienes razon...=u= ah~ extraño a ese sujeto contaba los mejores chistes

Garu: lastima que fue decapitado

Maestro: cof cof Señor Garu Señor Tobe hay algo que quisieran compartir con la clase?

Garu: eh?...no...lo que pasa es que conocíamos a Luise Ryon

Maestro: muy gracioso ¬¬ el existio hace mas de 100 años

Tobe: si y el contaba unos buenos chistes

Maestro: basta ¬¬

Abyo: oh!...recuerdan el de "¿Que le dijo una uva verde a una morada?"

Maestro: eh?...

Abyo: "respira tonta!" *rie junto con Tobe* XD

Tobe: XD

Garu: *se cubre la cara y rie un poco*

Maestro: suficiente! ¬¬ los tres estan castigados

Abyo: no! :'v

Garu: mejor castigue a Achu

Maestro: A-Achu?

Garu: salud! *sonrie*

Tobe y Abyo: *rien* XD

Maestro: *lanza el borrador a la cara de Garu* basta castigo doble! ¬¬

Garu: *se quita el borrador de la cara* maldición ¬¬

~Fin del flash back~

Ching: ah! Enserio!? En donde estan?

Abyo: limpiando :v

Pucca: n-no deberías de ir con ellos?

Abyo: yo termine desde hace rato :v

Kyon: vamos a verlos?

Ching: *saca una cámara* vamos ewe

Con Tobe y Garu...

Tobe: *terminando de limpiar las ventanas* esto es un castigo!? *ve a Garu por la ventana* creo que ire a molestar al zorro *va hacia Garu*

Garu: *barriendo* listo termine...

Tobe: *con un bote de basura rie* jaja cenicienta si quieres ir al baile apresúrate *tira la basura al suelo*

Garu: oye tu! ¬¬

Tobe: *se va riendo* :v

Garu: eso ya lo había terminado -_- *ve alrededor* no hay nadie *usa su magia y desaparece la basura* ojala termine en la cara fea de Tobe *camina por el pasillo y choca con Pucca*

Pucca: oh...aqui estas

Garu: me buscabas? No crees que eso es acoso?

Pucca: no! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *le da una palmadita en la cabeza* y los demás?

Pucca: buscandote...por cierto...lo que me dijiste aquel dia

Garu: de que hablas?

Pucca: m-me dijiste que me enseñarías a hacer una princesa digna...cuando comenzaré?

Garu: oh...eso…no se cualquier dia esta bien

Pucca: enserio?

Garu: s- *voltea a ver por el pasillo y ve unas sombras* vamonos *la jala del brazo*

Pucca: a donde?

Garu: a wonderland!...

Pucca: enserio?

Garu: no! ¬¬...apresurate

Pucca: como quieres que me apresure!?…si tu me llevas a mi

Garu: *ve que las sombras se acercan* esta bien! ¬¬ te llevare cargando!

Pucca: n-no! Y-Yo puedo •\\\•

Garu: *la carga* sujetate

Pucca: no creo que corras tan rapid-

Garu: *corre muuy rapido por los pasillos*

Pucca: ah! *abraza a Garu muy fuerte* x.x

Garu: ah! Me estas enterrando las uñas ¬¬ *corre hacia la azotea* oye...*la baja* estas bien?

Pucca: s-si porque no lo estaria? Y tu?

Garu: mi pecho me esta sangrando ¬¬

Pucca: eso es un si?

¿?: tu! *aparece enfrente de ellos dos junto con alguien mas*

Garu: arg!...hola June ¬¬

¿?: y yo que soy invisible? ¬¬

Garu: hola Amy ¬¬

June: ¿Quien es tu amiguita?

Amy: ah!...dejo la solteria! :'v

Garu: claro que no ella es Pucca y..

Pucca: h-hola?

June: valla...una humana permíteme presentarme...soy June la deidad de la águila y el trueno :v

Amy: y yo la deidad de la ardilla y las nubes

Pucca: enserio? Se quedaron sin elementos -_-?

Garu: *jala a Pucca* como sea..¿Porque vinieron? ¬¬

Amy: escuchamos que encontraron a la princesa :v

June: y vinimos para llevarnosla

Pucca: eh? ._.

Garu: no lo harán! ¬¬

Tobe: *llega corriendo y golpea a Garu* baka! ¬¬ no te puedo dejar ningun segundo porque te metes en lios! ¬¬

Garu: pero yo...la estoy cuidando!

Amy: ah asi que ella es la princesa?

June: esta bien...nos la llevaremos

Tobe y Garu: *se paran enfrente de Pucca* no jamás!

June y Amy: no nos queda de otra...*se acercan a ellos*

Garu: Pucca...corre

Pucca: pero!

Garu: corre!

Pucca: esta bien ¬¬ *camina hacia la salida y choca con Ring-ring*

Ring: oh aqui estan y mi cariño?

Pucca: allá *señala a Garu*

Amy: mira Tobe un correcaminos!

Tobe: donde!? *voltea hacia otro lado*

Amy: menti! *lo golpea y lo tira desde el tercer piso*

Tobe: auch! X.x

June: ahora tu! *ve a Garu*

Ring: no!

June y Amy: ataque doble! *se lanzan sobre Garu*

Ring-ring y Pucca: no...Garu!

June y Amy: *abrazando a Garu* ah! Que comodo ^\\\^ *restriegan su cara en el pecho de Garu*

Garu: *ignorandolas* ¬¬

Ring y Pucca: ¬¬* oye! No vas a hacer nada!?

Garu: no...

Pucca: hay que hacer algo nosotras...

Ring: ataque triple! *abraza a Garu y restriega su cara en el pecho de Garu* ^\\\^

Pucca: es enserio!? O.o

Kyon: *llega corriendo junto con los demás* Pucca estas bien?

Pucca: eh?..s-si

Ling: ¿Donde estan Tobe y Garu?

Pucca: Tobe cayó por la azotea

Ching: y Garu?

Pucca: *lo señala*

Abyo: *lo ve* oh...¿¡Porque siempre a el!? *llora* :'v

Garu: *jugando con su telefono*

Ching: oigan ustedes tres!...dejen de coquetear con Garu! :v

Las tres: *se detienen* pero no hemos escuchado ninguna queja! :v

Garu: no podia respirar *se aleja*

Amy: como sea...

June: no vinimos por Garu…bueno tal vez si…pero en realidad vinimos por ella *señalan a Pucca*

Pucca: eh? ._.

Ching: no se la llevaran! ¬¬

Amy: claro que si! ¬¬

Ryouga: y si lo negociamos?

June: eh?

Kyouga: no se lleven a Pucca llevense a alguien de nosotros

Amy: depende a quien?

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *empujan a Garu* Garu!

Garu: eh? ¬¬

Amy y June: -u-...trato!

Garu: y yo porque!? ¬¬

Abyo: eres algo irremplazable -u-

June: *jala a Garu* Esta bien nos vamos ^^

Garu: *le lanza una hoja a June y ella se convierte en una gallina* no lo creo ¬¬

Amy: June! *se acerca a ella*

Garu: *le lanza una hoja a Amy y ella se convierte en una gallina*

Pucca: pero que!? O.o

Garu: *crea una bola de fuego mientras rie sadicamente* hoy cenaremos pollo *aura diabólica*

Amy y June: ah! :'v *se van corriendo*

Ching: cuanto tiempo durará el efecto?

Garu: el que yo quiera...

Pucca: =_=U

Tobe: *llega junto con unas muletas* se han ido?

Abyo: si! :v

Todos-los viejos: *abrazando a Pucca* estas a salvó! :'v

Pucca: no del todo…desde hace rato comenzaron las clases y si llegamos ahora nos castigaran a todos =_=U

Garu: *se acerca a Pucca* saben lo que eso significa?

Todos-Garu: ¿Qué?

Garu: *carga a Pucca* hay que escapar!

Todos-Pucca: si señor!

Pucca: eh? O.o

Garu: *se acerca a la orilla de la azotea* vamonos! *salta de la azotea mientras carga a Pucca*

Todos: *siguen a Garu* wii :'D

Pucca: ¿¡Porqué a mi!? X.x

* * *

Fin del capítulo 2

Miko: fiu! Termine =u= nos veremos después ^^/

Bye-nee~


	3. Perdidos? no lo creo

Miko: bueno aqui el capítulo 3 ^^

Abyo: después de 100 años :v soy libre!

Miko: *lo golpeo* claro que no! ¬¬

Abyo: todos te rogábamos "Miko deja a Abyo empaz!" Y tu me encerraste :'v

Niko: solo te encerró porqué te comiste el último pan :'v

Abyo: ah...cierto y estaba delicius :'v

Miko: en fin ¬¬…disfruten el capítulo 3 ^3^

* * *

Ah~ Los fines de semana son paz y tranquilidad…excepto para cierta chica...

Pucca: *corriendo* x.x

Garu: vamos! Mas rápido o te alcanzaran los perros y gatos hambrientos! ¬¬

Pucca: *corriendo* era necesario amarrarme estos peces a la cintura y cuello? ¬¬

Garu: no…pero asi haces mas ejercicio

Pucca: *se quita los peces y los arroja al suelo* basta! ¬¬ *se acerca a Garu* y esto en que me ayuda?

Garu: te estoy enseñando una lección

Pucca: eh?…a que te refieres?

Garu: a...que cuando veas peligro corres

Pucca: asi lo resuelves tu!? ¬¬

Garu: no yo solo los amenazo, golpeo o los dejo muertos de miedo

Pucca: =_=U en fin ya puedo irme? *camina un poco*

Garu: n-no! *la detiene*

Pucca: *lo ve* ¿Porque no?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* b-bueno…y-yo...¬\\\¬

Ryouga: Pucca! *va con ella* no quieres venir con nosotros todos menos Tobe iremos al cine

Pucca: oh..si suena divertido ^^

Ryouga: papá no vienes?

Garu: *aura diabólica* no! ¬¬ además *jala a Pucca hasta su pecho* ella esta entrenando

Ryouga: desde el jueves que estan entrenando y no la dejas libre necesita descansar ¬3¬

Garu: *mueve sus orejas junto con su cola* tal vez tengas razón..

Ryouga: eso es un si *toma de la mano a Pucca* esta bien llegaremos después *se va junto con Pucca*

Garu: ¬¬*

Ching: esta bien...nos vamos ^^/

Tobe: ¬¬ me tendre que quedar con el zorro?

Garu: ¬¬ y yo con el baka!?

Ching: si! Y mas les vale que se porten bien ¬¬ adiós! *se van*

Tobe: *se sienta en el suelo*

Garu: *caminando en círculos*

Tobe: ¿Que te pasa?

Garu: me preocupa la loli

Tobe: esta con los demás no le pasara nada ¬o¬

Garu: por eso mismo me preocupo ¬o¬

~Cine mental de Tobe y Garu~

Abyo: oh miren…comida! *señala un puesto y se va junto con Kyon, Kyouga y Ryouga* :v

Ching: Abyo no nos dejes solas debemos de cuidar a Pucca *ve una tienda de ropa* owo *se va junto con Ling y Ring-ring*

Pucca: *choca con un extraño?*

Extraño: estas perdida pequeña?

Pucca: n-no...pero yo..

Extraño: *la carga* nos casaremos ahora mismo!

~Fin del cine mental~

Tobe: aunque eso no tiene sentido…tienes razón! O.o

Garu: ¿¡Que clase de padres seríamos!?

Yani: *despierta y se estira* han escuchado la palabra sobreprotector?

Tobe y Garu: si..

Yani: pues ustedes dos sufren eso ¬¬

Tobe: bueno...ya que somos "Mamá y Papá" nos preocupamos por nuestros "hijos" ¬o¬

Yani: =_=U

Garu: *se sienta en el suelo* además…digamos que ella es "la pequeña de la familia"

Yani: oh ya veo...yo creia que ustedes la querian o algo por el estilo *sonrie*

Tobe y Garu: *se sonrojan* q-quererla? •\\\\\• *modo tsundere on* ja! Pero que tonterias dices Yani…la queremos como a una hermana menor ¬\\\u\\\¬

Yani: si tienen razón es una tonteria...*camina hacia la sala*

Tobe: a donde vas?

Yani: comenzare con las tareas

Tobe: dejanos ayudarte

Yani y Garu: enserio!?

Tobe: si! Te ayudaremos a limpiar *se levanta*

Yani: esta bien...cada quien una habitación...*se va a la sala*

Tobe: esta bien...*se va hacia el jardin*

Garu: habitación...eh...*se va a la habitación de Pucca*

Después

Garu: bueno al parecer esta en orden *camina un poco y ve una puerta* y eso? *se acerca*

Con Tobe...

Tobe: *aspirando el césped* no entiendo porque hago esto si aun asi se va a volver a ensuciar ¬o¬ *apaga la aspiradora* muy bien ire a molestar al zorro *se dirige hacia donde esta Garu*

Garu: *abre la puerta* valla esto esta muy abandonado *tose un poco por el polvo* eso es...*trata de alcanzar un libro*

Tobe: zorro! ¿¡Que demonios haces aqui!?

Garu: tareas del hogar! \\._.\

Tobe: ¬¬ será mejor que nos vallamos de aqui

Garu: *toma el libro* si…*cierra la puerta* vamonos *se va junto con Tobe*Yani: terminaron rapido...

Tobe: si

Garu: yo..saldre a buscar a los demas no puedo estar tranquilo

Tobe: te acompaño!

Yani: e-esperen! La cuidad es muy grande se podrían perder =_=U

Garu: Yani...no somos niños pequeños solo iremos al cine no creo que haya mas de uno

Tobe: *leyendo* en realidad hay como unos seis =_=U

Garu: nos daremos prisa! *caminan hacia la salida*

Yani: zorro! Coyote! mejor escondan sus orejas y colas

Tobe y Garu: *desaparecen sus orejas y colas* ya regresamos ¬¬ *se van*

Con los demás...

Ching: oh!...*ve todas las calles* estan adornando

Ring: mi epoca favorita del año *-*9

Abyo: navidad!? :'v

Todos-Abyo: *lo golpean* -.-*

Pucca: cierto...ya casi viene su festival…por eso esta semana no habra clases.

Ling: Pucca tu vienes...al festival?

Pucca: no muy seguido pero han sido pocas las ocasiónes

Kyon: me siento mal...

Ching: oh Kyon...*saca una jeringa de la nada* te pondre a dormir! +-+9

Kyon: *se asusta* no!..me siento culpable porque dejamos a Tobe y a Garu solos

Kyouga: no querían venir ¬o¬

Ryouga: además...que es lo que estarán haciendo? ¬o¬

Kyon: bueno...

~Cine mental de Todos~

Garu: oye tu! Deja de respirar mi oxígeno! ¬¬

Tobe: tu deja de verme! ¬¬

Garu: y tu deja de verme y hablarme! ¬¬

Tobe: *se levanta* esto es! ¬¬

Garu: *se levanta* guerra! ¬¬

Garu: *le lanza bolas de fuego* ¬¬ baka!

Tobe: *le lanza bolas de agua* ¬¬ baka!

Después…

Garu: *con la ropa rasgada* coyote! ¬¬

Tobe: *con la ropa rasgada* zorro! ¬¬

Garu: llego tu fin! *corre hacia el*

Tobe: y el tuyo! *corre hacia el*

*chocan y causan una explosión que acaba con todo el mundo?*

~fin del cine mental~

Pucca: t-tienen razon!...sera mejor que...regresemos

Ching: dejalos..que se maten ¬¬

Ling: necesitabas un descanso

Abyo: si! Tu y Garu han estado entrenando muy duro esta semana :v

Kyon: y lo mas interesante de todo...es que ustedes dos han estado juntos desde que se conocieron e.e

Pucca: no me malinterpreten! E-El me dijo que me ayudaria a entrenar •\\\•…es por eso que!…

Kyon: t-tranquila fue solo una broma ._.U

Pucca: oh *rie nerviosamente* ^-^U

Abyo: me pregunto que estarán haciendo esos dos...

Con Tobe y Garu...

Garu: en donde podrán estar?

Tobe: *llega con muchas cosas*

Garu: ¿Que es todo eso?

Tobe: en las tiendas decia que lo comprara y lo compre :v

Garu: es solo un decir -.-* los encontraste?

Tobe: no pero mira lo que compre *le muestra algo*

Garu: y que es?

Tobe: no tengo idea...oh y tu billetera se cayó pero la "salve" *se la da*

Garu: *la toma y la ve* pero esta vacia! ¬¬

Tobe: ¬¬ tu dinero escapo

Garu: como sea...tengo varias preguntas

Tobe: ¬_¬?

Garu: ¿En donde podrán estar? Y ¿Porque la gente nos mira?

Personas: *viendo a Tobe y Garu*

Tobe y Garu: *arriba de un anuncio*

Tobe: no tengo idea -n-

Garu: tal vez si viajamos en esa cosa llamada tren

Tobe: tienes razón…llegaremos mas rapido para cuidar a Pucca

Garu: d-dime...te preocupas por ella...solo porque es la princesa?

Tobe: no es solo por eso...

Garu: *se molesta un poco* ella...ella te gusta!? ¬¬

Tobe: ¿¡Que!? C-Claro que no! Ella es como mi hermana menor! ¬\\\¬ además…y a ti que te importa si ella me gusta o no? ¬¬

Garu: no es nada *baja la mirada y salta del anuncio*

Tobe: raro ¬¬ *lo sigue*

Con los demás...

Todos: *saliendo del cine*

Abyo: *estirandose* estuvo muy buena la película CX

Ching: si ^^

Pucca: *ve su reloj* es algo tarde será mejor que regresemos a casa...

Kyouga: tranquila no te preocupes por Garu y Tobe...

Ryouga: ellos estan bien...creo

Pucca: esta bien...

Kyon: que les parece si vamos a comer?

Abyo: esas palabras me sanan :'v

Pucca: *sonrie* conosco un lugar cerca de aqui

Ching: *abraza el brazo de Pucca* vamos! X3

Con Tobe y Garu...

Garu: algo esta mal...*leyendo un mapa*

Tobe: tal vez este letrero que dice "Usted esta saliendo de Sooga" nos diga algo ¬¬

Garu: calmate coyote ¬¬…mientras busca a un correcaminos

Tobe: ja ja! Muy gracioso ¬¬

Garu: mira allá esta nuestro templo vamos *señala un templo*

Tobe: lo estan decorando…cierto! Nuestro festival!

Garu: si es en 2 semanas…

Tobe y Garu: *aura de fuego* ((←new?)) y vendre solo con Pu- *se cubren la boca y se miran entre si* ¬¬

Garu: *lo empuja* vamos rápido! *camina hacia el templo*

Tobe: *lo sigue*

Garu: *entra y ve alrededor* hay mucha gente

Tobe: *ve a unas chicas que estan cerca de ellos* tienes razón...

Chica1: no! Ya te dije! El coyote es el mejor! ¬¬

Tobe: ja! Toma esa *ve a Garu* ¬u¬

Chica2: jaja sigue hablando todos sabemos que es el zorro

Garu: *golpea a Tobe* decias?

Chica3: no hay tenido la duda...de saber si son chico o chica

Tobe y Garu: duda? ¬¬

Chica1: si tienes razón…

Chica2: bueno yo a veces pienso que el zorro es chica

Garu: c-chica? ¬¬

Tobe: *rie* XD

Chica 1 y 3: porque?

Chica2: bueno...tiene un cascabel...y si el fuera un chico dudo que lo usaria…por eso digo que es chica

Tobe: *señalando y riendose de Garu* XD

Garu: m-mi cascabel?

Tobe: cierto...cuando desgraciadamente te conoci no lo tenias puesto…pero de un dia para otro ya lo tenias ¿Porque?

Garu: es algo que no te importa ¬¬

Chica1: bueno tienes razón...tambien hay veces en las que creo que el coyote es chica ya que siempre usa un moño rosa en su pata izquierda.

Garu: *ve a Tobe* ha ha ha ha ¬u¬ *lo señala*

Tobe: *se quita su moño y lo pisa* ¬¬ antes era rojo!

Garu: el tiempo pasa y tu envejeces

¿?: *les lanza unas tablas a Tobe y a Garu* ustedes dos dejen de charlar y comiencen a trabajar!

Tobe y Garu: *caen al suelo con las tablas* y tu quien te crees que eres!? ¬¬

¿?: soy Dada el encargado de la decoración *los ayuda a levantarse* ahora tu! *señala a Tobe* ve a limpiar la estatua del zorro

Tobe: muajaja ewe *saltando como niña* claro!

Garu: oye! ¬¬

Dada: y tu *señala a Garu* la del coyote*

Tobe: eh? ._.

Garu: ja! ¬u¬ *se va*

Tobe: baka! ¬¬ *se va*

Con los demás...

Abyo: *frotando su estomago* estoy lleno =u=

Ching: y aun falta un último destino *-*9

Pucca: y cual es?

Abyo: nuestro templo :v

Pucca: enserio?

Kyon: si…vamos o se hara mas tarde

Ling: si!

Todos: *se van al templo*

Con Tobe y Garu…

Tobe: *viendo la estatua de Garu* ¿Porqué tiene ese cascabel?

Garu: *llega corriendo y lo patea en la cabeza* eso no te importa! ¬¬

Tobe: *en el suelo* s-si me importa…veo que te molesta hablar sobre el…asi que…lo hago para molestarte! \\._.\

Garu: por lo menos yo no uso un moño rosa ¬u¬

Tobe: era rojo! ¬¬ cascabel de niña!

Garu: suficiente te cortare ese estupido cabello de niña! ¬¬

Tobe: yo tengo estilo *toca su cola de caballo* mi cabello tiene un color especial!

Garu: solo te cambia cuando regresas a tu forma original -.-

Tobe: *lo golpea* estas muy celoso :v

Garu: *limpiandose el labio* ¿Porqué lo estaría? *se levanta*

Tobe: de mi! :v

Garu: eh? y-yo celoso de ti? *rie y cae al suelo* es lo mas estúpido que has dicho! *rie mas*

Tobe: baka! ¬¬ *se lanza sobre el, lo golpea y comienzan a rodar*

Garu: alejate! ¬¬ *golpeando a Tobe* baka! *rodando hacia la entrada*

Abyo: vamos ya casi estamos y yo sere el primero en entrar :v *salta como niña hacia la entrada*

Tobe y Garu: *llegan rodando y chocan con Abyo* x.x

Abyo: x.x :'v

Ching: *corre hacia ellos* pero que!? *los ve* -.-*

Tobe y Garu: *se señalan entre si* el empezó! *señalan a Abyo* y el lo ayudo! ¬¬

Abyo: *estrellado? En el suelo* y-yo que!?...lo unico que hice fue entrar :'v

Ching: *aura diabólica* ustedes dos! *ve sadicamente a Tobe y Garu*

Tobe y Garu: (maldición!) ^-^U s-si?

Ching: un dia! Solo eso les pedimos! Que se portaran como adultos! ¬¬

Ling: *llega junto con los demás* ¿Que sucede Ching?

Ching: *regañando a Tobe y Garu*

Pucca: eh?...¿Que hacen ustedes dos aqui?

Tobe y Garu: *la ven* Pucca!

Tobe: *corre hacia ella*

Garu: *lo empuja, corre y abraza a Pucca* la bruja me pego!

Pucca: b-bruja?

Garu: *se escode detrás de Pucca y la abraza* asi es…*señala a Tobe* la bruja!

Pucca: T-Tobe? ¿Que quieres que haga? =_=U

Garu: golpealo! *ve a Tobe* o matalo! *sonrie sadicamente*

Tobe: eh? ._. Oye zorro! ¬¬

Ching: asi que empezó Tobe?…

Tobe: ja!...típico! Le pegan a Garu y el mundo enloquece pero el entra a la habitación dde Pucca y…

Pucca: e-entro a mi habitación? ¬¬

Garu: *escapando*

Tobe: *lo detiene* vamos Garu! Dile!…dile que querías hacer una entrada secreta para ti ewe

Garu: eso nunca se me habia ocurrido ¬¬…hasta ahora…

Pucca: baka! *golpea a Garu*

Tobe: *se acerca a Pucca* puedes ser sincera conmigo?

Pucca y Garu: no! ¬¬/s-si ^-^

Tobe: *regresa a su forma original* les dire algunas de mis muchas cualidades *-*9

Garu: entonces…no diras nada

Tobe: *lo golpea en la cabeza* ¬¬

Pucca: e-esta bien…comienza

Tobe: soy inteligente

Garu y Abyo: nivel Abyo...¬o¬

Tobe: mi cara es lo mejor

Garu y Abyo: para nada…¬o¬

Tobe: tengo un hermoso cabello

Garu y Abyo: son canas...¬o¬

Tobe: al menos diganme algo bueno! ¬¬

Abyo: esta bien...algo bueno!

Garu: mejor deja de llorar y tirate a un pozo...

Tobe: *se acerca a un pozo y los voltea a ver* ustedes son mis amigos?

Garu: acaso es una amenaza? *se acerca a el y lo empuja al pozo*

Y asi comienza el viaje místico? Atreves del pozo para Tobe...

Tobe: zorro! :'v *dando vueltas mientras cae en el pozo*

* * *

Fin del capítulo 3

Miko: bueno primero que nada…hermosuras no podre actualizar en 4 días :'v quiera o no ya que fue maso menos asi…

~Flash back~

Yo: *escribiendo capítulos* la la la soy re feliz :'D

Mamá: *patada olímpica que tira la puerta de mi habitación*

Yo: *con un mini infarto* ¿¡Pero que demonios te pasa!? ¬¬*

Mamá: eres una holgazana sin vida social

Yo: y!? asi mi ser feliz :T

Mamá: *me apaga la computadora*

Yo: oye! :'v

Mamá: *aura diabólica* iremos de vacaciones

Yo: *guardando mi laptop en una maleta* esta bien owo

Mamá: *me quita mi computadora* y tu convivirás con personas no con tus muñequitos chinos! ¬¬

Yo: no!? :'v

Mamá: *secuestra mi laptop?* ahora..*me voltea a ver sádicamente* compraremos trajes de baño y ropa ^-^9

Yo: p-pero!

Mamá: *me lleva arrastrando* nada de peros!

Yo: p-pero hay pan a donde iremos? :'v

Mamá: no, solo habrá pan integral

Yo: no todo menos eso! :'v

~Fin del flash back~

Miko: y ese es el por qué no podre actualizar en 4 días o mas asi que nos veremos pronto ^^

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	4. Preparando un festival?

Miko: nyaqui!? el capítulo 4 ;3 disfrútenlo ^^

* * *

Sooga se preparaba para sus festivales…y en cierto templo…

Abyo: *cantando* la li la li la! :v estoy feliz!…es la primera vez que me respetaran :'v

Garu: estas siendo demasiado dramático =_=U

Tobe: *abraza a Abyo mientras llora* te comprendo :'v

Garu: par de bebes ¬¬

Kyon: oh vamos chicos...se supone que debemos de estar muy felices *sonrie*

Kyouga: tienes razon...

Ryouga: una ciudad entera nos esta haciendo un festival…

Ling: debemos de estar agradecidos ^^

Ching: si! Ya que es la primera vez en la que estaremos en el festival :3

Ring: comprare millones de cosas *-*9

Garu: si como no...felicidad y agradecimiento ¬¬ pero tenemos que trabajar! *haciendo linternas*

Ching: era demasiado trabajo para Pucca…^-^U

Garu: y esa floja en donde esta!? ¬¬

Tobe: *lo golpea* no la llames asi! ¬¬

Garu: de que otra forma le digo? Plana!? ¬¬

Kyon: *lo golpea* tampoco! ¬¬

Pucca: *va hacia donde estan ellos* chicos...terminaron con las linternas?

Ching: si ^^

Garu: en donde estabas? ¬¬

Pucca: eh?...yo fui al templo de ustedes a hacer unas tareas =_=U

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *ven a Garu* ¬¬

Garu: *mueve sus orejas y se da la vuelta* no importa ¬¬

Pucca: bueno al fin terminamos con todas las tareas que teníamos =u= creo que entrenare un poco

Garu: *se levanta y se la lleva arrastrando* al fin! ¬¬

Pucca: oye! Espera un poco! ¬¬ *se van*

Ching: chicos...ustedes iran con alguien al festival o invitaran a alguien?

Los chicos: si! Invitare a alguien! *ven a Pucca a lo lejos*

Las chicas: y yo invitare a...

Todos-Abyo: Pucca! Eh!? *se miran entre si* ¬¬

Tobe: ¿Que les hace creer que ira con alguno de ustedes? ¬¬

Ching: pues…sera una salida de amigas -3-

Abyo: pero...hay un problema u.u

Todos-Abyo: cual!?

Abyo: papá de seguro ira con ella :'v

Todos-Abyo: El zorro!? NOOO! °n°

Abyo: u.u el será el primero en invitarla :v

Ching: *aura de fuego* hay que impedirlo! +-+9

Tobe: *aura de fuego* muajaja ese zorro! Sufrirá! ¬u¬

En otro lugar...

Amy: *regresa a la normalidad junto con June* parece que Garu nos perdono

June: si pero yo no a el ¬¬

¿?: oigan ustedes dos! *camina hacia ellas*

June: Zero?

Zero: y ahora de que estan hablando? No me digan…es ese zorro de nuevo?

Amy y June: *-*9 si!

Zero: ¿Que paso?

Amy: pues al parecer las ocho atrocidades y Garu :3 encontraron a la princesa ¬o¬

Zero: la princesa?...crei que era chico ¬¬

June: en fin...nadie de las otras deidades lo sabe solo nosotros tres...pero si se enteran...a los nueve les darán regalos

Zero: y?

Amy: la última vez regalaron a un panda :'v

June: y al unicornio :'v

Zero: *golpea su cara con la palma de su mano* ¬¬ que infantiles…

June: entonces ve tu! ¬¬

Zero: les aseguro a que yo podre traerla sin problemas ¬¬

Amy: esta bien…no tardes!

Zero: no lo hare *sonrie y se va*

Con Pucca y Garu…

Garu: bien...*se sienta en el suelo* terminamos por hoy...

Pucca: oye...me preguntaba si…tambien yo…voy a tener orejas y cola? *-*9

Garu: estas obsecionada con eso no? ¬¬

Pucca: un poco…pero…si!?Garu: tal vez…tu madre era…creo un lobo lo mas probable es que t-

Pucca: *-* si! *murmurando* tenfre orejitas X3

Garu: loca ¬¬

Pucca: *voltea a verlo y sonrie*

Garu: •\\\• modo tsundere on* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *ve su cerezo* mira! Esta a punto de florecer *lo señala*

Garu: *lo ve* si…

Pucca: *ve el cerezo* siempre lo veia florecer con mi abuelo *baja la cabeza*

Garu: *voltea a ver a Pucca* oye...

Pucca: *lo ve y sonrie* si?

Garu: *modo tomate on?* i-ire por los demás •\\\\\• *camina y choca contra el cerezo* x\\\x

Pucca: *rie un poco* ^^

Garu: baka..¬\\\¬ *entra al templo*

~El cerezo comienza a Florecer~

Zero: *va hacia en donde esta Pucca* muy bien princesa es la hora de irnos *la ve*

Pucca: eh? *voltea a verlo*

Zero: es tan...linda •\\\\\•

Pucca: ¿Quien eres?

Zero: e-eh? Y-Yo s-soy Z-Zero la deidad del oso panda •\\\•

Pucca: h-hola…

Zero: te encontre!

Pucca: de que hablas?

Zero: no solo encontré a la princesa…si no que también encontré a la mía *sonríe*

Pucca: e-eh?

Zero: *se acerca a ella y la carga*

Pucca: oye que te pasa!? ¬¬*

Zero: no es nada *sonrie* nos iremos

Pucca: eh? ._. ¿¡Que!? *lo jala de las mejillas* que demonios estas diciendo!? ¬¬*

Zero: *sonrie* parece que mi cariñito es algo infantil ^^

Pucca: estas loco! ¬¬

Zero: por ti *se acerca hasta sus labios*

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* o-oye!

Garu: *llega corriendo y patea a Zero en la cabeza* baka! ¬¬ *jala a Pucca y la carga* ¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo!? ¬¬*

Zero: valla...el zorro llego ¬o¬ nos arruinaron el momento romántico :'v

Garu: de cual momento!? Si tu la ibas a besar a la fuerza! ¬¬*

Tobe: *le lanza una bola de agua a Garu* oye zorro deja de gritar! ¬¬ *ve que Garu esta cargando a Pucca* ¬¬ *corre hacia el y lo golpea* pero que estas haciendo!? ¬¬

Garu: nada! ¬¬ *baja a Pucca y Golpea a Tobe*

Tobe: oye! ¬¬

Garu: ¬¬

Tobe y Garu: *peleando y golpeándose ''varonilmente''?*

Zero: *se transforma en panda y gatea hacia Pucca* no me quisieras cargar? *cara kawaii?* owo

Pucca: aw! Que lindo *lo carga*

Zero: conozco un lugar en donde hay animales como yo que necesitan amors °n°

Pucca: oh...*lo tira* suerte!

Zero: *regresa a la normalidad y carga a Pucca* yo necesito amors *se lleva a Pucca*

Pucca: *viendo a Tobe y Garu* bakas! ¬¬

Garu: *a punto de Golpear a Tobe en la cara* eh? *voltea a ver a Pucca*

Tobe: *voltea a ver a Pucca* Pucca! *se levanta*

Garu: *se levanta y los sigue*

Zero: *desaparece junto con Pucca*

Garu: *se detiene* maldición!

Ching: *les lanza un zapato a Tobe y Garu* par de bakas! ¬¬

Tobe y Garu: *caen al suelo* x.x oye! ¬¬*

Ling: c-como pudieron!? No cuidar a Pucca!

Garu: fue la culpa de este coyote...que venia diciendo estupideces! *imitando a Tobe* hoy! es el dia!…hoy atrapare a ese correcaminos!

Tobe: yo nunca diria algo asi! ¬¬* en cambio tu! *limitando a Garu* soy un lindo zorro del bosque y soy demasiado tsundere :v uso un estúpido cascabel de niñ-

Garu: *se enoja y lo golpea* callate! Sera mejor que nos demos prisa para buscar a Pucca…

Tobe: (ese maldito cascabel me esta poniendo furioso!) ¬¬

Ryouga: ¿Quien se la llevó?

Garu: el Panda ¬¬

Todos-Tobe y Garu: ¿¡Que!? D:

Ching: *saca un cuchillo de la nada y rie sadicamente* esta bien...vamos por el!

Abyo: guarda eso! D:

Ching: nop! *se lo lanza a la cara*

Abyo: *gritando como niña* oh no! Morire! :'v

Tobe: Abyo...

Abyo: escribire mi testamento! :'v

Kyon: Abyo…

Abyo: *escribiendo su testamento* y a Garu le dejare el álbum de fotos de Pucca

Ling: Abyo…

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿¡Que te hace creer que yo quiero eso!? ¬\\\¬…ademas como lo conseguiste? Entraste a su habitación!? ¬¬ porque yo…*rincon tsundere* estoy castigado ¬¬

Abyo: entonces se lo doy a Tobe? :'v

Garu: no!…ya basta! *le quita el cuchillo de la frente* esto es solo cartón! ¬¬

Abyo: oh owo *abraza a Garu* me salvaste la vida! :'v

Tobe: suficiente! Sera mejor ¿Que vayamos por Pucca?

Garu: *celos on* ¿P-Porque te preocupas tanto por ella? ¬¬

Tobe: es mi deber…

Ling: pero…ustedes dos son los que mas se preocupan por ella…

Tobe y Garu: *trueno de la verdad?* a-ah! X.x

Ching: si...tienes razon Ling *sonrie pícaramente* se podría saber el porque?

Abyo: *sonrie tambien* e.e

Tobe: *modo tsundere on* ¿Q-Que no es obvió? e-ella es como mi hermana menor ¬\\\¬

Kyon: tiene razon…todos tenemos ese tipo de cariño hacia ella

Todos-Garu: *voltean a ver a Garu* y tu? e_e

Garu: *se da la vuelta* tengo mis razones...

Abyo: ¿Cómo cual? e_e

Garu: *modo tsundere on* no se hagan una idea equivocada! no es por amor ¬\\\¬ p-pero que!? N-no dije amor e-es *golpea su cabeza contra el suelo*…hice una promesa…pero no quiero hablar de es- *voltea a verlos y ve que todos estan sentados alrededor de el* eh!?

Abyo: yei! Hora del cuento *-*

Garu: no voy a hablar de eso! ¬¬

Tobe: apuesto que tiene que ver con ese cascabel no?

Garu: *suspira* dije que no! *aura diabólica*

Abyo: plis! :'v

Garu: no! No les dire nada! ¬¬

Con Pucca…

Pucca: no quiero! *patea a Zero*

Zero: x.x p-pero debes de comer! *le ofrece galletas*

Pucca: no quiero! ¬¬

Zero: cariño no seas infantil :'v

Pucca: deja de llamarme asi! ¬¬

Zero: entonces...como te llamare? Amorcito? *-*9

Pucca: no! simplemente alejate de mi! ¬¬

Zero: vaya…eres la primera que se comporta asi *se sienta en el suelo*

Pucca: eh? ¿Porque lo dices?

Zero: sabes cuantas mujeres estan locamente enamoradas de mi?

Pucca: l-locamente? Y porque no vas con alguna de ellas y me dejas sola?

Zero: es que tu…eres especial

Pucca: *se sonroja* e-enserio?

Zero: si…cuando era pequeño nunca tuve el amor de una madre...me abandonaron desde que era un pequeño pandita :'v

Pucca: me ves como si fuera tu madre?

Zero: no! Te veo como el amor de mi vida…

Pucca: eso ya lo dejaste muy en claro =_=U

Zero: es por eso que...por favor! Quedate conmigo!

Pucca: no! ¬¬

Zero: vamos!…y te ayudare a descubrir que tipo de poderes tienes

Pucca: enserio?…esta bien pero solo me quedare por un rato ¬3¬

Con los demás…

Garu: *toma una katana* listo! Debemos de irnos ¬¬

Abyo: nos arrestaran si nos ven :v

Ching: ya tengo todo planeado para entrar! *les muestra unos disfraces*

Tobe: ¿Que son esas cosas?

Ching: hay que disfrazarnos para entrar como extraños a su templo

Abyo: pido ser el unicornio! :'D

Con Pucca…

Amy: vaya…Pucca si que ha aprendido mucho de Garu

June: pero…aun no sabemos que clase de poderes tiene…sera mejor que vayamos a verlos…*van hacia Pucca y Zero*

Con los demás…

Ching: bien! Ya estamos afuera

Garu: tengo varias preguntas ¬¬

Ching: esta bien…pero rapido

Garu: ¿¡Que demonios estan haciendo una enfermera, una botella gigante, un pirata, una granjera, dos fantasmas, una vaquera, un unicornio y un mayordomo en un templo!? ¬¬*

Ching: eran los unicos disfraces que tenian...

Abyo: corred mis pequeños valientes *señala la entrada del templo* os esperare aqui mientras arriesgan su vida por vuestra princesa

Ching: *lo amenaza con una jeringa gigante* callate y vamonos! ¬¬

Abyo: s-si :'v

Todos: *entran al templo y buscan a Pucca*

Amy: ¿¡Que estan haciendo aqui!? D:

June: Pucca no esta aqui!

Garu: *las convierte en gallinas* ¬¬ buscare al panda *corre por el templo y choca con Pucca

Pucca: G-Garu!? ¿Que haces aqui y vestido de mayordomo?

Garu: no preguntes ¬¬…te venimos a salvar del panda…por cierto en donde esta el

Pucca: allá *señala a Zero congelado*

Garu: ¿Que paso?

Pucca: bueno al parecer tengo el poder de crear hielo y lo congele…ya ven eso significa que puedo cuidarme sola

Garu: y-ya veo…vamonos a casa

Pucca: *sonrie* si ^^

Después…

Garu: *recostado en el techo viendo las estrellas* eso significa que ya no cumplire con esa promesa…significa que…ya no importa *salta del Techo* adiós a todos *se va corriendo*

* * *

Fin del capítulo 4

Miko: al fine he regresado! \\._./ perdonen la tardanza u.u pero aquí esta su dosis de harem? En fin…nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :v

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	5. Festejando a las deidades

Miko: bueno aquí está el capítulo 5 disfrútenlo y no se olviden de comer pan :v

Niko: p-pan? ¿Por qué?

Miko: es vida y amors? :'v…ok'ya disfruten ^^

* * *

Ya faltaba poco para el festival de Sooga, pero algo o alguien hacía falta, mientras tanto con los chicos..

Abyo: *se sienta* ¡si! ¡La hora de comer! :'v

Tobe: no entiendo porque salimos a buscar al zorro ¬¬

Kyon: es por Pucca, torpe ¬¬ *ve a Tobe*

Ryouga: pero ya hemos buscado por muchos lugares

Kyouga: *cuelga su teléfono* al parecer las chicas nos alcanzaran después

Tobe: lo que faltaba ¬¬

Kyon: por cierto…irán con alguien al festival?

Ryouga: te refieres a una cita?

Kyon: si

Abyo: bueno yo pensaba en ir solo para ir solo a comer :v

Tobe: y-yo no estoy seguro pero ya que no está el zorro

Todos-Tobe y Abyo: quieres ir con Pucca? Olvídalo ¬¬ yo ire con ella! *todos se miran entre si* dije que yo! ¬¬

Tobe: yo iré con ella!

Abyo: para eso necesitan esto *les muestra una revista para chicas*

Todos-Abyo: ¿Qué es eso? ¬¬

Abyo: es la revista más popular entre las chicas :v

Tobe: y eso para que lo queremos?

Abyo: aquí hay datos…de todo lo que le gustan a las chicas y así sabrán quien debería de invitar a Pucca :v

Todos-Abyo: *se miran entre si* dámela! *tratan de quitársela a Abyo*

Ryouga: *ve la portada* ya vieron eso *la señala* en la portada esta Garu!

Todos-Ryouga: eh!? *ven la portada*

Kyon: vaya…me pregunto en ¿Dónde podrá estar?...Garu…

Garu: *leyendo el menú* Quiero cuatro platos especiales junto con cuatro sodas ¬o¬

}Todos-Garu: *lo voltean a ver* eh!? O.o

Garu: *le regresa el menú al mesero* eso es todo

Todos-Garu: Zorro!? O.o

Con las chicas…

Pucca: y en donde los veremos?

Ching: se detuvieron a comer pero los veremos en una hora en el bosque de bambú

Ling: hombres…¬¬

Ring: *con un pañuelo secándose las lágrimas* mientras ellos comen mi cariño debe de estar solo asustado y con frio y hambre :'v

Pucca: t-tranquila lo encontraremos ^^U

Ring: *ve a Pucca* tu! ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con mi Garu? ¬¬

Pucca: eh!? ._.

Ring: el te gusta no es asi!? Por eso te preocupas por el! ¬¬

Pucca: a mi no me importa ese zorro-pervertido! ¬¬ lo hago por ustedes!

Ring: oh ya veo…finges ser una tsundere cuando estas con el no es asi!? Entonces asi le gustan…por eso el se preocupa por ti!

Ching: *la golpea* dos cosas 1.- a Garu no le interesas y 2.- el protege a Pucca porque es la princesa! ¬¬

Ring: tienes razón golpéame de nuevo pero no tan fuert-

Ching: *se lanza sobre Ring-ring y la golpea* ¬¬

Ling: *tratando de separarlas*

Pucca: con un equipo así como encontraremos a Garu? =_=U

Con los chicos

Garu: *sale del restaurante*

Tobe: *lo mira y se levanta* se ha ido…hay que seguirlo! *camina hacia la salida*

Todos: s-si *siguen a Tobe*

Tobe: *viendo a Garu a lo lejos* ¬¬ maldito zorro

Abyo: ¿Qué esta haciendo?

Tobe: esta charlando con 3 personas

Kyon: eh?

Tobe: *ve a Garu* ahora él está solo vamos!

Garu: *comienza a caminar*

Todos-Garu: Zorro!

Garu: *se detiene y los ve* ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¬¬

Abyo: hemos venido por ti :v

Garu: váyanse *voltea hacia otro lado* no pienso volver ¬¬

Tobe: no empieces de divo! y vámonos! ¬¬*

Garu: bakas no me molesten! ¬¬*

Tobe: Tu! Molestas mas que cualquiera *camina hacia Garu*

¿?: *apunta a Tobe con una espada* oye Garu estos tipos que hacen aquí?

Garu: Ren?

Tobe: Ren?...oye tu! Maldito cobaya! ¬¬

Ren: Toby? Hace mucho que no nos hemos visto *lo abraza* si! Hemos regresado! /°u°/

¿?: Ustedes dos dejen de charlar y vámonos ¬¬ *se pone sus lentes*

Garu: Yumi…

Abyo: una hermosa chica aparece *se acerca a ella* oye lindura dime…tienes nombre? *u*

Yumi: *golpea a Abyo* ¿¡Porque soy capaz de enamorar a cualquiera menos a Garu!? TToTT

Garu: es que tu no me interesas \\._.\

Yumi: tsk ¬3¬ p-pero hay oportunidad para Kora?

Kora: *Aparece atrás de Garu y lo abraza* claro que la hay

Garu: no tampoco ¬¬

Kyon: Garu…hay algo que siempre te quise preguntar… ¿¡Porque!?

Abyo: Kyon…

Kyon: ¿¡Porque eres tan popular con las chicas!? ¬n¬

Tobe: esa era tu pregunta!? ¬¬

~Imagen mental de todos~

Todas las chicas: *abrazando a Garu*

Garu: *lo mira sádicamente con una aura diabólica* eso nunca me importo ¬¬

Kyon: *Cae al suelo* D: ni siquiera le interesa un poco!

Con las chicas…

Pucca: bueno…hemos llegado pero no veo a los chicos

Ling: creo que están más adentro del bosque

Ching: hay que separarnos *abraza a Pucca* yo me voy con Pucca! *se la lleva*

Ring: *ve alrededor* creo que acabo de ver el cabello canoso de Tobe *camina hacia el* T-Tobe?

Tobe: *voltea a verla* Ring-ring? Donde están Pucca y Ching?

Ling: se fueron a buscarlos,,,

Ring: *ve a Garu* Cariño! *ve que Yumi y Kora lo están abrazando* ¬¬ cariño! *camina hacia a el* ¿¡Porque me haces esto!?

Garu: y ahora que hice?

Ring: *celos on* estas dos te están abrazando y tu como cualquier niño bueno dejas que te abrasen! ¬¬

Yumi y Kora: y no solo eso nos dejara tocar sus orejas

Garu: *se aleja* no! Nadie las puede tocar

Abyo: solo Pucca :v

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-callate! ¬\\\¬

Ring, Yumi y Kora: *aura diabólica* Pucca!? ¬¬* ¿¡Porque!?

Ryouga, Kyouga, Kyon y Tobe: e-ella tiene algo que todas ustedes no! ¬¬

Garu: *celos on* y a ustedes quien les pregunto! ¬¬*

Abyo: alguien esta celoso? e_e

Garu: *le lanza una bola de fuego a la cara* callate!

Abyo: *corre en círculos*

Tobe: como sea vámonos ya!

Garu: no pensó volver! ¬¬ *se da la vuelta*

Tobe: Esta bien! Yo cuidare bien de Pucca

Garu: ¬¬! N-no me importa

Tobe: la tendré para mi solo e_e

Garu: *golpea a Tobe* callate! ¬\\\¬

Yumi: lo sabia esa tal Pucca te gusta! X.x

Garu: c-claro que no!

Todos: *discutiendo entre si* ¬¬!

Ching: Dejen de discutir y vámonos ya! ¬¬

Garu: no quiero y no pienso regresar por ninguna manera nada me hará cambiar de opinión

Pucca: *va con Ching* ¿Qué sucede porque gritas?

Garu: *ve a Pucca* bueno ya que se tomaron la molestia de venir por mi, ya que me voy con ustedes ¬\\\¬

Todos-Pucca y Garu: es enserio!? ¬¬

Pucca: eh? M-me perdí de algo?

Garu: n-no es nada realmente *se acerca a ella* v-vámonos

Pucca: *sonríe* que bueno que estas bien

Garu: *se cubre la cara* n-nos vemos en el templo *se va corriendo*

Todos-Garu: es un tipo muy raro ._.

Después…

Tobe: *leyendo la revista para chicas* vaya esta es una fuente de sabiduría

Garu: *le arroja un zapato en la espalda* atrapa!

Tobe: o_O z-zorro! ¬¬

Garu: ¿Qué estas leyendo?

Tobe: *esconde la revista* no es nada ¬¬*

Garu: *le quita la revista y comienza a leerla* ''Personalidades para que la chica de tus sueños se enamore de ti'' enserio crees en esta basura?

Tobe: si! Así podre ir solo con Pucca al festival

Garu: sobre mi cadáver! ¬¬ *lo golpea*

Tobe: vaya parece que le tienes cariño a la pequeña Pucca…pero yo la conocí primero

Garu: claro que no si quieres podemos probarlo *se va y regresa cargando a Pucca*

Pucca: bájame! ¬¬

Garu: *la sienta en el suelo y se sienta junto a ella* Pucca a ¿Quién conociste primero?

Pucca: eh?...pues…creo que fue a Kyon

Tobe y Garu: Kyon!? ¬¬*

Pucca: si eso creo

Tobe: recuerdas que chocaste con alguien ese dia?

Pucca: oh…si no me fije quien era =_=U

Tobe: e-era yo~ *deprimido*

Garu: Pero tienes que recordar esto *le muestra un álbum de fotos*

Pucca: ese es..

Garu: *le señala una foto* recuerdas a un zorro bebe que tuviste como mascota?

Pucca: s-si eso creo

Garu: *se transforma en zorro* ¬¬

Pucca: *ve a Garu* pero…*lo abraza* eres mucho! Mas lindo asi! *lo aprieta*

Garu: Y-ya recordaste?

Pucca: eso creo…Yo le puse un cascabel a mi mascota

Tobe: ¿¡Que!? O_o

Garu: muajaja yo gano! ¬u¬

Pucca: *acariciando a Garu* ¿Ganar? ¿Qué?

Garu: nada *rasguña a Tobe* asuntos entre el baka y yo

Pucca: ya veo…Por cierto irán con alguien al festival?

Tobe y Garu: No! ¿¡Porque!?

Pucca: bueno es que yo…pensé que podríamos salir …

Tobe y Garu: *se acercan un poco a Pucca*

Pucca: todos juntos *sonríe*

Tobe y Garu: *decepcionados* s-si~ =_=

Pucca: esta bien nos veremos después *se levanta y se va*

Ryouga, Kyouga y Kyon: *van con Tobe y Garu* amigos~ wi! =n=

Garu: *regresa a la normalidad* que insensible ¬¬

Todos: *decepcionados* u.u

Con las chicas…

Ching: *peinando a Pucca* hoy te verás mucho más linda *u*

Pucca: sabes…hoy veo a los chicos un poco desanimados

Ching: ¬¬ esos bakas

Pucca: al único que veo feliz es a Abyo *lo señala*

Abyo: *viéndose al espejo mientras canta* arroz con leche me quiero casar! :v

Pucca y Ching: =_=U

Pucca: ¿Por qué estarán desanimados?

Ching: vaya pequeña eres algo distraída ^-^U

Pucca: eh?

Ching: debe ser por la llegada de Garu

Pucca: eso crees?

Ching: si..

Pucca: ya veo…

Abyo: chicas iré con los demás :v *se va hacia en donde están los demás chicos*

Ching: esta bien…ya casi termino solo falta tu yukata

Pucca: s-si ^^

Con los chicos…

Abyo: hellou :v

Tobe: ya casi están las chicas?

Abyo: si y déjenme decirles que Pucca se ve muy linda e.e

Harem?: o_o! e-enserio?

Abyo: si y mucho :v

Garu: *escapa sin que nadie se de cuenta*

Abyo: y ¿Qué es lo que harán? Me imagino que una serie de desafíos para ganar su corazón :v

Kyon: eso parece pero a las chicas les gustan los chicos como yo…leales a sus sentimientos

Ryouga y Kyouga: claro que no! Adoran las cosas dulces como nosotros!

Tobe: yo pienso…que prefieren que las traten como deben, como las princesas que son a excepción de Ring-ring y Ching esas dos son un par de brujas ¬o¬

Abyo: *leyendo la revista* aquí dice que están de moda la combinación de yandere y tsundere

Todos-Abyo: Garu!? ¬¬

Abyo: correctou :v

Con Pucca…

Ching: listo te ves hermosa! Me iré a cambiar, no tardo ^^ *se va*

Pucca: *viéndose al espejo*

Garu: *recargado en la puerta* enserio? Hermosa? No lo creo

Pucca: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¬¬

Garu: no se estaba aburrido y vine a ver qué hacías

Pucca: pues ya me viste ahora vete

Garu: *mirándola fijamente*

Pucca: ¿Q-Qué pasa?

Garu: tu yukata está mal puesta *Extiende su mano* quítatela yo mismo te la pondré

Pucca: o-oye! Acaso crees que voy a caer en eso! ¬\\\¬

Garu: si! *camina hacia ella*

Pucca: *se aleja un poco* así estoy bien! X.x

Garu: no…te falta algo *se acerca a ella un poco mas*

Pucca: *choca con la pared* X\\\X eh?

Garu: *se acerca un poco mas* esto..*le pone un broche y se aleja* listo! *se recarga en la pared*

Pucca: g-gracias ¬\\\¬

Garu: vaya…ahora no iras al festival

Pucca: ¿P-Por qué?

Garu: tu cara esta demasiado roja de seguro es fiebre ¬o¬

Pucca: *se cubre la cara y se acerca a él* claro que no! ¬¬ *se acerca hasta la cara de Garu*

Garu: Claro que si! ¬¬!

Pucca: que no! Estoy sana!

Garu: *Se acerca un poco mas* pero tu pecho es plano eso no es sano!

Ling: *abre la puerta* ^^ Pucca estas list-? *ve a Pucca y a Garu* eh!?

Pucca y Garu: *se besaron por accidente* O.o *se separan y escupen* ¬\\\¬

Ling: O\\\\\O y-yo l-lo siento no sabía que estaban ocupados así que será mejor que me *se va*

Garu: no esper-! ¬¬*

Pucca: *totalmente sonrojada* (m-mi primer beso!?) *se cubre la cara y voltea a ver a Garu*

Garu: *la toma del hombro* escucha…no le diremos esto a nadie

Pucca: s-si

Garu: *se aleja y sonríe un poco* bien solo falta decirle a Ling

Pucca: solo fue un accidente verdad?

Garu: si…crees que yo desperdiciaría un beso? Y más si es con una loli como tu ¬o¬

Pucca: baka! *lo golpea*

Después…

Harem: *ve los puestos y se van hacia ellos corriendo como niños pequeños* wii! \°u°/

Ching y Ring: vaya grupo de bebes ¬¬*

Abyo: miren venden ropa :v

Ching y Ring: enserio!? *van con el* *-*

Pucca: *camina hacia Ling* L-Ling? L-lo que viste hace rato

Ling: *le guiña el ojo* descuida, se que no paso nada *sonríe*

Pucca: g-gracias ^^

Ling: *la toma del brazo* vamos con los demás ^^

Tobe: *ve un coyote de peluche* (es perfecto para Pucca +_+9) *se acerca al juego*

Garu: intentaras ganar esa cosa fea?

Tobe: zorro! ¬¬

Garu: yo ganare el zorro de peluche ¬u¬

Tobe y Garu: *se miran entre si* ¬¬ *aura diabólica*

Ching: se vine una pelea ''épica'' U¬¬

Tobe y Garu: *le dan todo su dinero al señor del puesto* yo ganare! *sonrisa y aura sadica* prepárate! *comienzan a jugar*

Pucca: =_=U *ve un puesto de peces dorados* ¬¬? *se acerca al puesto* ganare un pez =u=

Zero: P-Pucca?

Pucca: *lo ve* Z-Zero *saca un gas pimienta y le apunta a Zero* aléjate! ¬¬

Zero: *Le quita el gas pimienta* descuida Garu esa noche fue a mi templo junto con Tobe y me golpearon hasta dejarme medio muerto y me amenazaron de no volver a llevarte a pasear :v

Pucca: pasear!? ¬¬ me secuestraste!

Zero: si…lo siento…en fin que haces aquí sola?

Pucca: solo quería pez dorado ya que ''mis guardianes'' están alla *los señala

Tobe y Garu: *aun jugando*

Abyo: están luchando duro! :v

Zero: oh ya veo *comienza a pescar y gana un pez dorado* toma *se lo da*

Pucca: g-gracias ^\\\^

Zero: por cierto no quieres ir a ver las luciérnagas? Prometo no secuestrarte esta vez *sonríe*

Pucca: s-si vamos *van hacia el bosque*

Zero: vaya hay demasiadas parejas

Pucca: *viendo las luciérnagas* s-si…

Zero: Pucca…*se acerca a ella y la toma del mentón*

Pucca: e-eh?

Zero: me gustas mucho

Harem: *llegan corriendo* golpe de…*patean a Zero en la cabeza* la friendzone! ¬¬ *lo sacan volando*

Zero: maldición! ¬¬ *llega a marte?*

Ching: Pucca estas bien!?

Pucca: si gracias que paso con el juego?

Ling: como ninguno de los dos pudo ganar algo el encargado del puesto les dio como consolación un peluche a cada quien

Tobe: *le da su peluche a Pucca* t-toma me di cuenta de que lo observabas asi que..

Pucca *lo toma* e-en realidad veía al zorro ^^U p-pero gracias

Garu: *coloca su peluche en la cara de Pucca* ten *modo tsundere on* ya que dijiste zorro ¬\\\¬

Pucca: g-gracias *se lo quita de la cara* ¬¬

Ching: Vamos! El show de fuegos artificiales esta por comenzar *camina hacia una terraza*

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *siguen a Ching*

Pucca: *camina un poco*

Garu: *la detiene y agacha su cabeza*

Pucca: eh? Que pasa Garu?

Garu: escúchame bien…mientras yo este vivo no dejare que ningún otro chico intente enamorarte *se sonroja un poco*

Pucca: o-otro chico? De que estas habland-

Garu: n-nada! Vámonos o nos perderemos el show *la toma de la mano y van con los demás*

Tobe: zorro por que tienes la cara roja…no será que…conociste a tu seme ideal?

Garu: *lo golpea*

Ryouga: decirle eso a un seme duele ¬o¬

Kyouga: y mas si es un súper seme ¬o¬

Kyon: Pucca siéntate junto a mi

Tobe: no! Conmigo ¬¬

Kyouga y Ryouga: claro que no! Ella se sentara junto con nosotros! ¬¬

Las chicas y Garu: *se sientan junto a Pucca*

Harem-Garu: no! :'v

Abyo: Garu wins!? :v

Pucca: *viendo los fuegos artificiales*

Garu: *ve a Pucca* (hablo enserio…solo yo quiero y puedo estar contigo)

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Garu* son hermosos no? ^^

Garu: *modo tsundere on* s-si ¬\\\¬

* * *

Fin del capítulo 5

Miko:nekos kawaillosos les tengo una mala noticia…no podre actualizar muy seguido asi que tendran que esperar :'v esto se supone que sera ''temporalmente'' asi que…nos vemos el proximo siglo :'v

Bye-nee~


	6. Buenos niñeros?

Miko: *limpio el polvo del fic* después de siglos He regresado Bv lamento las demoras u.u pero al fin después de tanto tiempo el capítulo 6 disfrútenlo ^^

Todo comienza junto con el verano y en cierto templo….

Todos-Pucca: *golpeando a Abyo* eres un baka! ¬¬

Abyo: perdonen mi existencia :'v

Pucca: *confundida* p-pueden explicarme que es lo que ocurre ._.?

~Flash Back~

Abyo: *llega corriendo con varias cosas* miren lo que compre! :v

Garu: que son todas esas cosas? ¬¬

Abyo: no tengo idea…pero en las tiendas me decían que los comprara y las compre :v

Tobe: valla que eres torpe ¬¬

Garu: tu caíste también en el mismo truco! ¬¬

Ching: y con que dinero compraste todo esto?

Abyo: *jugando con una bolsa* ah…me gaste los fondos del templo

Todos: ¿¡Que hiciste que!? ¬¬ sabes que pasara cuando Pucca se entere!

Abyo: me besara? -3-

Harem?: ja! ella nunca haría eso! ¬¬ *ven a Ching* verdad Ching!?

Ching: claro que no ¬¬

Ling: y ahora como le pagaras a Pucca?

Abyo: Pagare!? Dirás pagaremos :v

Ring: eh? Porque lo dices

Abyo: *saca una nota de la nada* tan solo pagamos más de $5000 en reparaciones del templo y no es porque ya está viejo! :v *ve a Tobe y a Garu* dos sujetos siempre pelean hasta tal punto de derrumbar la casa ¬¬

Garu: yo tengo la culpa de que exista este baka!? ¬¬ *señala a Tobe*

Tobe: lo mismo digo ¬3¬

Garu: Ni siquiera tienes cerebro como para insultarme ¬¬

Tobe: te mostrare quien no tiene cerebro Tsundere! ¬¬

Garu: t-tsundere!? Mira quien lo dice…uke! ¬¬

Tobe: suficiente me tienes harto *se lanza sobre Garu y lo comienza a golpear*

Garu: *golpeando a Tobe* ¬¬

Abyo: *los mira por un rato y voltea a ver a Ring-ring* compras en internet ¬¬

Ring: lo se soy compradora compulsiva :'v

Kyon: solo son ellos no hay forma de que yo…

Garu: *toma a Kyon de la pierna* muerte a Tobe! *Golpea a Tobe con Kyon?*

Kyon: *estrellado en la pared con Tobe?*

Garu: *se acomoda la camisa y voltea a ver al par?* ¬¬

Ryouga y Kyouga: *se alejan* no espera no nos uses D:

Garu: *los lanza contra Tobe y Kyon* y esa escultura se llamara *les lanza una bola de fuego* ''Quemados''

Ching: *le lanza un zapato a Garu* pórtate bien! ¬¬

Garu: *sentado como perrito regañado?* ¬¬

Ching: *suspira* en fin…como lo pagaremos?

Abyo: cuidaremos a Yuki :v y nos dará money :v

Todos-Abyo: Claro que no ¬¬

Abyo: ya es tarde ya le dije que si :v

~Fin del Flash back~

Pucca: oh ya veo…*camina hacia la puerta* suerte! /._./

Garu: *la detiene* no! Iras con nosotros! ¬¬

Pucca: ¿¡Qué!? Y yo porque!?

Garu: no tengo idea! Pero si no vas…*toma a Tobe del hombro* matare a Tobe -_-7

Tobe: eh!? ._.

Pucca: haz lo que quieras yo no ire *hace un puchero*

Tobe: *justo en el kokoro?* :'D

Garu: ya se que nadie quiere a Tobe…pero tienes que ir *mira a Pucca* ¬¬

Pucca: *cruza los brazos y mira a Garu* no quiero! ¬¬

Abyo: entonces nos vamos *camina hacia la puerta y los demás lo siguen excepto Garu*

Tobe: *ve alrededor* falta una cosa fea en el ambiente

Garu: *se acerca a los demás mientras carga a Pucca*

Pucca: *Golpeando a Garu* b-bajame X\\\X

Garu: no! ¬¬

Después...

Yuki: *se lanza sobre Abyo y lo abraza* que alegría verte :D

Abyo: lo se pequeño (me quiere!) :'D

Todos-Abyo: (l-lo quiere!?) ¬¬!?

Ching: *susurrando* apenas tiene 9 años no sabe lo que dice

Pucca: *viendo a Yuki* (asi que el es la deidad del mono)

Abyo: y Yuki que quieres hacer? ^^

Yuki: Quiero jugar a la familia :D

Todos-Yuki: esta bien…

Yuki: yo pondré los roles….*mira a Ching, Abyo, Ryouga y Kyouga* ustedes serán mis hermanos mayores ^^

Los cuatro: si!

Yuki: *señala a Kyon* serás mi abuelo junto con Ring-Ring

Kyon: *con miedo* s-si

Yuki: Ling será mi tia y mi papa será…*señala a Garu* Garu-nee

Garu: me escogiste por lo maduro que soy?

Todos-Garu: (maduro!?) ¬¬!?

Yuki: no…por lo viejo ^^

Garu: ¬¬ *deseo de sangre on* no estoy viejo!

Yuki: y por ultimo…mi mamá

Garu: *voltea a ver a Pucca con un poco de ilusión*

Pucca: *ve a Garu y sonríe un poco*

Yuki: *jala a Tobe de la camisa* Tobe!

Todos-Tobe y Garu: La pareja recién casada al borde del divorcio~

Tobe y Garu: ¿¡Qué!? A este niño le gusta el yaoi! ¬¬

Yuki: yaoi? *confundido* ¿Qué es eso? Alguien me puede decir que es?

Garu: yo le digo ¬o¬

Pucca: oye! ¬¬

Yuki: y ahora la ultima persona *se acerca a Pucca*

Pucca: *se inclina un poco* si? ^^

Yuki: *le pone unas orejitas de perro* serás el perro ^^

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Tobe: oye Yuki ¡¿Por qué demonios soy la mama!? ¬¬

Garu: ya se que es un uke pero no es para tanto…

Yuki: nop…lo escogí por *señala el cabello de Tobe* tiene cabello y peinado de niña ^^

Tobe: *se acerca sádicamente hacia Yuki* ¬¬

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Mas tarde~

Abyo: chicos u.u lamento haberlos metido en este lio

Ching: bueno…al parecer es algo divertido ^^U

Pucca: *sentada en el suelo* d-divertido!? ¬¬ mírenme! Soy un perro

Abyo: uno muy lindo :v

Pucca: ¬¬ eso no importa!

Tobe: Pucca tiene razón….Mírenme! soy madre y la esposa de este baka!? *señala a Garu*

Ching: *modo fujoshi on* como fue que nacimos? ewe

Tobe: Ching! Aléjate de garu! ¬¬

Garu: yo le digo! ¬o¬

Tobe: *golpea a Garu* no seas pervertido! ¬¬

Garu: *inocente?* a que te refieres yo solo les iba a contar la historia ¬¬...

Todos-Garu: historia?

Garu: yo era un chico pequeño e inocente

Tobe: inocente!? No lo creo ¬¬

Garu: callate!...en fin…sin mencionar que era ciego…conocí al travesti de su madre

Tobe: Travesti!? ¬¬

Garu: me obligo a casarme con el ¬o¬ y los adoptamos porque me daba asco Tobe…fin

Tobe: te obligue!? ¬¬

Garu: si -3- tu madre me amenazo con una escopeta ¬¬

Ring: yo solo quería que lo dejaras para que yo estuviera contigo :'v

Garu: lo siento anciana /._./

Kyon: por eso me pediste el divorcio? :'v

~Suena música de telenovela dramática?~

Pucca: se toman enserio sus papeles =_=U

Abyo: ese es el chiste :v

Ching: *suspira* en fin jugare con la pequeña Pucca +-+9 *abraza a Pucca*

Garu: Aléjate de ella! Tiene pulgas! *jala a Pucca*

Pucca: eh? ._.

Tobe: *celos* tiene razón ¬¬ necesita un baño

Garu: *carga a Pucca* que buena idea…yo amo a los animales en especial a los perros *ve a Kyon* no te hagas ilusiones ¬¬

Kyon: e-eh!? ._.

Pucca: oye bájame! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *se acerca al oído de Pucca* se supone que no tienes que hablar

Pucca: ¬¬ guaf

Garu: bueno como soy el ''hombre de la casa'' le daré un baño al perro *sonríe un poco*

Todos-Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Pucca: *muerde a Garu en el brazo* ¬¬*

Garu: *baja a Pucca* perro malo! ¬¬* no me obligues a castigarte! ¬¬

Tobe: *jala a Pucca hacia su pecho* déjala! ¬¬ *acaricia a Pucca en la cabeza* a mi me agrada –n- tan solo porque no te quiere :v

Garu: lo dice la persona que quería venderla para poder fugarse con el repartidor de pizzas ¬¬

Tobe: es que tu eres mi esposo y por eso debería de quedarme contigo :v

Garu: maldición ¬¬

Yuki: *llega corriendo* Papá! *inocente* ¿Qué es el yaoi?

Garu: *lo toma del hombro* es la hora de tener la ''charla'' *lo guía hacia otra habitación*

Todos-Garu: oye! ¬¬*

~Más tarde~

Yuki: *sale de la habitación traumado?* Q-Q

Todos-Yuki: e-estas bien?

Yuki: *se va llorando*

Todos: *ve a Garu* ¬¬

Garu: *recargado en la puerta comiendo una galleta* ¿Qué? ¬o¬

Todos-Garu: ¿¡qué demonios le hiciste!? ¬¬

Garu: no le dije nada ¬o¬

Abyo: entonces? :v?

Garu: le dije que si seguía preguntando ese tipo de cosas lo torturaría nivel Tobe

Tobe: *viendo a Yuki a lo lejos* pobrecito! :'v

Después…

Tobe: y que tal la sopa?

Todos-Tobe: *viéndose entre sí*

Sopa: *con burbujas explotando, cae una gota al suelo y lo desintegra*

Garu: es horrible! ¬¬ *laza su plato por la ventana y golpea a un pájaro*

Pájaro: *muere?* x.x

Garu: *toma un pan y ve a Pucca* por qué a ella le diste otra comida? ¬¬

Tobe: Es el perro :v

Garu: pero…a nosotros nos diste comida fea y a ella le encargaste comida de un restaurante ¬¬

Pucca: *sentada en el suelo con un plato para perros* al menos tu comes en la mesa ¬¬

Garu: en ese caso…no quieres comer en el regazo de papá?

Pucca: *voltea hacia otro lado algo sonrojada* p-primero muerta ¬\\\¬

Garu: *se levanta y se sienta junto a Pucca*

Harem-Garu: (¿Q-Que esta haciendo?) ¬¬*

Pucca: eh? *voltea a ver a Garu*

Garu: *comiendo su pan* ¬¬ (estúpido Tobe…sabia horrible su comida) ¬¬

Tobe: *se sienta en medio de los dos* ¬¬*

Kyon: *se sienta en medio de Pucca y Tobe* ¬¬*

Ryouga: *se sienta en medio de los dos*

Kyouga: *se sienta en medio de Pucca y Tobe* ¬¬*

Garu: *contra la pared* x.x dejen de hacer eso! ¬¬

Ching: *aura diabólica* le dije a todos ustedes que se comporten ¬¬

Ring: dejen de pelear por Pucca y peléense por mi! ¬¬

Harem: *ignorando a Ring-ring y discutiendo entre si*

Abyo: ha llegado la hora de hacer competencias para ver quién se queda con Pucca….

Ling: acaso no piensan en lo que podría decir Pucca!?

Todos: *voltean a ver a Pucca pero ella desapareció* eh?

Con Pucca…

Pucca: *arriba de un árbol* vaya se dicen llamar grandes ''deidades'' aun cuando son demasiado infantiles =_=U

Voz misteriosa: pero ¿Por qué no renunciaste desde un principio?

Pucca: eh?...bueno antes no era muy creyente en ese tipo de cosas pero, dijeron algo sobre mi madre es…es por eso que hago esto…además ellos son mis amigos *sonríe un poco*

Voz misteriosa: al parecer te interesa el zorro no?

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* G-Garu!? C-claro que no ¬\\\¬ es un baka, pervertido, tsundere ¿C-Como podría gustarme?...además…no creo que él esté interesado en mi *se desanima*

Voz misteriosa: no te preocupes por eso pequeña todo estará bien

Pucca: por cierto…¿Quién eres? Y porque me conoces?

Voz misteriosa: lamentablemente no puedo decirte aun…y te conozco muy bien

Pucca: e-espera…acaso tu sabes algo de mi pasado?

Voz misteriosa: yo no pero conozco un lugar en donde podrás encontrar la respuesta a tus preguntas…

Pucca: *se levanta* enserio!? En donde!?

Voz: misteriosa: más allá de los 7 manantiales…se encuentran las ''cascadas del recuerdo'' y tal vez encuentres lo que deseas *desaparece*

Pucca: las que?

~El árbol se mueve~

Pucca: pero que…*ve hacia abajo*

Garu: *pateando el árbol* oye!

Pucca: eh? G-Garu?

Garu: *sube al árbol de un brinco y se para enfrente de ella* Yuki quiere jugar y todos te hemos estado buscando así que…vámonos *la toma del brazo y bajan del árbol*

Pucca: G-Garu…tu sabes algo de ''las cascadas del recuerdo''? como su ubicación?

Garu: si…¿Por qué lo preguntas? *suelta su brazo*

Pucca: n-necesito ir a ese lugar…

Garu: lo siento…no se en donde están…pero tal vez Ching si…*modo tsundere on* p-pero te prometo que te llevare…solo por que necesito algo ¬\\\¬

Pucca: necesitas recordar algo?

Garu: no…hay ciertas cosas que quisiera olvidar…

Pucca: como qué?

Garu: un recuerdo horrible y perturbador

Pucca: es tan malo?

Tobe y Abyo: *caminan hacia ellos* oh aquí estaban

Garu: si…fue algo tan malo que quiero olvidar para siempre*momento dramático*…como conocí a Tobe

Tobe: y acaso crees que yo también me alegro de ese día!? ¬¬

Abyo: pero ese día nos conociste a todos :'v

Garu: por eso mismo lo quiero olvidar ¬¬

Tobe: a donde irán?

Garu: eso no te importa ¬¬ *se va junto con Pucca*

Abyo: -u- mmm…

Tobe: ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Acaso sabes a donde irán?

Abyo: no pero llegue a una gran deducción –u-

Tobe: ¬.¬?

Abyo: se fugaran y se casaran en secreto :v

Tobe: ¿¡Qué!? O.o *se va corriendo*

Abyo: *lo sigue* era una broma! :v

En otro lugar….

¿?: *viendo una bola de cristal* vaya así que tu gobernaras de ahora en adelante…pequeña Pucca…bueno eso si yo lo permito *rie malvadamente* Yin!

Yin: *da un salto ninja y aparece enfrente de ¿?* si?

¿?: tengo un trabajo para ti…

Con los demás…

Abyo: *corriendo como niño pequeño* wiii :v

Tobe: *jugando con Abyo*

Ching: las cascadas del recuerdo?

Pucca: *asiente con la cabeza*

Ching: *sonríe* si conozco ese lugar muy bien…

Pucca: enserio!?

Ching: allá voy para olvidarme de los problemas que causan esos bakas ¬¬ *señala a los chicos*

Pucca: podrías llevarme?

Ching: claro ^^

Garu: *acostado en la rama de un árbol con los ojos cerrados* eh? *abre un ojo* algo anda mal…*baja del árbol y mira alrededor*

Tobe: oye! Zorro! Que ocurre? Estas buscando tu cerebro?

Garu: (al parecer me equivoque..) no…busco al tuyo junto con tu autoestima y tu dignidad ¬¬

Tobe: *lanza varios golpes*

Garu: *esquivando los golpes* déjame empaz! ¬¬ *salta sobre la cara de Tobe y sube al árbol de nuevo* (se que algo anda mal)

Pucca: *se acerca al árbol y mira a Garu* Garu…Ching nos ayudara ^^

Garu: *ve a Pucca* enserio?

Pucca: *sonrie* si ^^

Tobe: *escuchando a lo lejos con ojos de gato?* |_| ((con muucha imaginación parecen ojos de gato :'v)) el baka de Abyo tenia razón! *va a una reunión secreta con el harem?*

Kyon: ¿Por qué estamos aquí en la basura?

Tobe: eso no importa…harem!

Ryouga: h-harem? ¬¬?

Tobe: luego les explico…ya se que ustedes también están interesados en la pequeña Pucca

Los tres: ¿¡Q-Quien te lo dijo!?

Tobe: es obvio…en fin…el zorro va un paso mas que nosotros asi que hay que hacer lo que dijo Abyo

Abyo: *sale de la nada* ¿Quién me ha invocado? +-+9

Tobe: yo…y hemos decidido en hacer las competencias

Garu: *les lanza una bola de fuego a todos* enserio!? Creen que ella es un premio? ¬¬*

Tobe: eso depende la alejas de todos nosotros! ¬¬

Garu: en estos momentos…solo yo la puedo proteger

Abyo: sabes esa ''protección'' también son llamados celos ლ(╹◡╹ლ)

Garu: *lo golpea* en fin…*camina un poco* hablo enserio…

Todos-Garu: celos! -3-

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ya déjenme! ¬\\\¬

Fin del capitulo 6

Miko: perdonen el relleno?...nos vemos

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	7. Desastre en las aguas termales

Miko: bueno amores míos -3- primero que nada…enserio lo siento mucho por no actualizar muy seguido u.u pero pasaron varias cosas cof exámenes cof ((lo matare a todos e_e)) en fin tratare de actualizar un poco mas seguido asi que aquí les dejo el capitulo 7

Era un fin de semana como cualquiera para cierta chica…

Garu: *amarrado a en un árbol* suéltenme! ¬¬

Tobe: si! Podremos viajar sin problemas :D

Ching: *ve a Tobe sádicamente* no del todo *lo empuja a un pozo* \\._.\ perfecto!

Garu: *moviéndose violentamente* pero ¿Por qué no puedo ir? ¬¬

Kyon: últimamente te has puesto más lolicon con Pucca! ¬¬

Garu: claro que no! ¬¬ solo fueron pequeños accidentes ¬\\\¬

Pucca: llámalos como quieras pero nadie te cree ¬¬*

~Momentos lolicones en 3…2…1~

Ching: *viendo por la ventana* que raro…el tsundere no llega tan tarde últimamente

Abyo: de seguro se quedó otra vez dormido :v

Pucca: ya se lo llamare

Tobe: *celos* no entiendo porque te dio un cascabel para que lo invoques ¬¬*

Pucca: bueno…desde la vez en la que tú me abrazaste accidentalmente…el me lo dio y no me dijo porque

Tobe: *llorando* ese día me torturo como nunca y después arrojo mi cadáver a un hoyo

Abyo: y lo peor fue que te enterró muy mal :v todos nos tropezábamos con tu brazo o pierna

Pucca: *suspira* en fin iré por el *camina hacia su habitación* así que por eso desapareció Tobe por tres días *toma el cascabel y lo mueve* parece que no funciona *escucha un ruido que viene del baño y se acerca a el* eh?

Garu: *sale del baño con solo una toalla* ((ya saben a lo que me refiero e\\\e)) ¿Por qué me tienes que interrumpir cuando me estoy duchando? ¬¬

Pucca: *lo ve y se sonroja* e-eh y-yo…es que O\\\\\O

Garu: *acaricia la cabeza de Pucca* ya veo…asi que te querías ducharte conmigo? *modo lolicon on*

Pucca: *se sonroja mas* n-no te equivocas yo solo

Garu: esta bien…no tengo mas remedio que decir si a esto se le dice ''ser un buen guardian''

Pucca: *toma su teléfono y marca* si…hola…policía?

Policías: *llevándose a Garu*

Garu: oigan esperen! ¬¬*

~otro momento~

Pucca: *viendo ropa en revistas* vaya…que lindo vestido ^^

Garu: *ve el vestido y se queda mirando a Pucca* mmm…

Pucca: ¿Q-Que ocurre?

Garu: tu pecho es algo pequeño como para usar ese vestido…¬o¬

Pucca: c-callate! ¬\\\¬ no es cierto si me queda!

Garu: *coloca su mano en el pecho de Pucca y lo aprieta*

Pucca: eh!? ¬¬*

Garu: *analizando* no…aun así es pequeño ¬o¬

Pucca: aléjate de mi! *lo golpea* ¬\\\¬

~Fin de momentos?~

Garu: como dije…pequeños accidentes…*se convierte en zorro y pone una carita kawaii* déjenme ir owo

Todos-Garu: no!¬¬*

Mas tarde~

Ryouga: Ching…¿Por qué tenemos que cruzar toda la jungla?

Ching: para que así los dos bakas no nos encuentren ¬o¬

Garu: *baja de un árbol y se para enfrente de ellos con un aura diabólica* se equivocaron ¬¬ *truena sus nudillos*

Ching: como fue que!?

Garu: *les muestra una nota* Abyo dejo una nota

Todos: *voltean a ver a Abyo* ¬¬

Abyo: es que el es mi mejor amigo :'v

Tobe: *cae del cielo? Encima de Abyo* ah!

Ching: esta bien basta de invitados sorpresa

Zero: *llega corriendo junto con Amy y June* princesa mia!

Garu: cosas peores que Tobe

Pucca: *suspira* ya que…Zero…vendrán con nosotros?

Harem: eh!? ¬¬*

Zero: *toma de la mano a Pucca* por supuesto ^^

Todos-Tobe y Garu: *comienzan a caminar*

Garu: Tobe…tengo que decirte algo muy importante…

Tobe: si?

Garu: es sobre nuestra relación…de enemigos…me temo que ya no serás mi enemigo…

Tobe: estas…diciendo que ya no habrá mas peleas ni *comienza a llorar?* insultos?

Garu: no es que no te odie…te odio pero…Zero…su cara ha ganado un lugar en mi puño…asi que te dejare en la ''me caes mal zone''

Tobe: está bien…bak-…Torpe…*sigue a los demás* u.u

Garu: *lo golpea por última vez y se va contra Zero* oye panda-baka! *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Abyo: *ve a Tobe* eh? Tobe? Por que estas asi?

Tobe: *llora en el hombro de Abyo* Garu rompió conmigo! :'v

Abyo: e-estas diciendo que!?

Tobe: si…solo no nos toleramos…ya no somos enemigos :'v

Abyo: que mal…pero descuida tengo la solución +-+9 *Sonrisa pervert*

Tobe: n-no me gusta esa cara -.-U

Abyo: esta bien te lo diré claramente…mira a tu alrededor…estamos rodeados de muchas bellezas *¬*

Tobe: bueno…eso se nota…

Abyo: si!...Ching me dijo que iremos a las aguas termales…

Tobe: y?

Abyo: *hemorragia nasal* suma…aguas termales+chicas lindas +-+9

Tobe: *hemorragia nasal* oh…ya veo e_e

Después…

Ching: baños…separados ¬o¬

Abyo: ¿¡Que!? O_o antes eran mixtos! :'v

Ching: lo se…últimamente pasaron varias cosas y pues ustedes estarán del otro lado …no es genial?

Los chicos-Garu: *decepcionados* s-si u.u

Amy: lo bueno es que no debemos de preocuparnos por un grupo de pervertidos ^^

Las chicas-Pucca: si! \\._.\

Pucca: ¬¬* desde que los conoci…no puedo dejar de preocuparme por el *señala a Garu* ¬¬

Ching: mm...-u- *amarra a Garu y lo cuelga de cabeza*

Garu: Ching! ¬¬*

Ching: esta bien nosotras nos vamos a nuestra habitacion

Abyo: habitaciones separadas!? :'v

Ching: *sonrie* si...adios chicos! *se va con todas las chicas*

Abyo: no!…mi estres volvio!...no podre llevar a cabo mis planes :'v

Kyon: vaya…y yo creia que el pervertido era Garu -_-

Abyo: es que ustedes no lo entienden!

Ryouga: es que no es normal que tu seas asi…

Abyo: miren pequeños…el tio Abyo cantara para ustedes :v

Garu: *se desata y lo golpea* no! ¬¬

Abyo: esta bien :'v *saca un pizarron de la nada* les mostrare "clasificacion de pervertidos"

Todos-Abyo: *se miran entre si* e_e

Abyo: les explicare *les muestra una grafica* primero esta el grupo naranja…sin afiliacion en ese grupo no hay nadie :v

Abyo: el grupo morado…son los pervertidos por naturaleza son aquellos que nacen asi :v

Zero y Garu: ¿¡Por que estoy en ese grupo!? ¬¬*

Abyo: luego los pervertidos secretos :v es el grupo azul so aquellos que son pervertidos pero no lo admiten o no quieren ser decubiertos :v

Ryouga y Kyouga: ¿¡Nos crees pervertidos secretos!? ¬¬

Kyon: yo!? ¬¬

Garu: ¿¡Por que estoy tambien en ese grupo!? ¬¬

Abyo: *ignorar* y al final los pervertidos declarados el grupo rojo…son aquellos a los que son fieles a sus instintos :v

Garu: *ve la grafica* otra vez yo!? ¬¬

Abyo: si :v estas conmigo y Tobe

Todos-Tobe: *ven a Tobe* ._.?

Tobe: no solo puedo ser un objeto de burla ¬3¬

Kyon: y ¿Por que nos pusiste en esos grupo?…

Abyo: solo para que conoscan su cruel realidad :v

Garu: pero…¿¡Por que estoy en casi todos los grupos!? Eso es mentira ¬¬

Todos-Garu: *se miran entre si* ¬.¬

Garu: ustedes son los verdaderos pervertidos…quieren espiar a las chicas…pero por suerte…seran baños separados ¬u¬

Abyo: no tenemos otra alternativa…*voltea a ver a Garu* +u+

Garu: U¬¬

Abyo: Garu…conviertenos en chicas!

Todos-Abyo: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬

Garu: no ¬o¬

Con las chicas…

Ching: y esa es la clasificacion de pervertidos :v

Ring: vaya…mi Garu esta en demasiados grupos

Amy: *celos* desde cuando es tuyo!? ¬¬

Ring: desde que lo conoci! ¬¬

June: te equivocas el es mio! ¬¬

Pucca: ¿Por que arman tanto alboroto por el?

Ring: no es obvio? El es Garu

Pucca: eso lo se pero...

Ching: Pucca…ese tsundere es una deidad poco comun

Pucca: por ser un pervertido?

Ling: no!…el antes era un demonio

Pucca: pero si el era un demonio…¿Cómo se convirtio en deidad?

Ring: no lo sabemos…nunca nos quiso decir

Ching: al igual que el asunto de su cascabel...

Pucca: ya veo…(por eso el queria venir…me dijo que queria olvidar varias cosas) y ¿Por que nos diste la clasificacion de pervertidos?

Ching: Abyo tenia un plan ¬¬ y se lo vamos a arruinar

Pucca: pero como

Ching: *le muestra una bolsa* usaremos esto

Pucca: *sonrie* ya veo...asi que ellos planeaban espiarnos

Ring: eso es tan inmaduro ¬o¬

June: si!…es como si nosotros quisieramos verlos…que asco x.x

Amy: si…como si quisieramos ver a Garu ¬3¬

Ring, June y Amy: *idea* +-+9 bueno…yo me voy a ver a los chicos…para ver si estan listos *corren salvajemente y se empujan*

Pucca: ahora ellas son las pervertidas -_-

Con los chicos…

Abyo: *nadando* esto es genial -u-

Garu: *se recarga en la pared* al parecer me equivoqué…no han hecho nada malo

Abyo: muajaja…eso crees tu :v

Garu: *entra a las aguas termales y lee un libro llamado "formas de torturar"* ¬¬ no me importa

~Se escuchan las risas de las chicas~

Abyo: *pone su oreja junto a la pared que los divide* e_e oh~

Garu: vaya…eres una persona detestable ¬¬

Abyo: *fingiendo* la pequeña Pucca dijo algo muy interesante e_e

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-como si me importara ¬\\\¬

~Cine mental de Garu~

Ching: y dime Pequeña Pucca…he notado que tienes un harem

Pucca: *sonrojada* s-si

Ching: y a quien escojerias?

Pucca: b-bueno…he estado pensado mucho en alguien últimamente ^\\\^

Chingv y quien es?

Pucca: es…Garu ^\\\^

~Fin del cine mental~

Garu: *se acerca a la pared a escuchar* 7_7

Con las chicas…

Ching: *preparando armas nucleares* asi nunca se acercaran

Pucca: no crees…que eso es demasiado =_=U

Ching: se nota que no los conoces bien ¬¬

Ring: hasta ahora no a pasado nada malo

Amy: es suerte \^^/

~Se cae la pared que loa divide~

Abyo y Garu: *señalandose entre si* fue el!

Ching: *aura diabólica* chicos…

Abyo: si! *mira a las chicas* trajes de baño!? Nooo! :'v

Ching: eres lo peor! ¬¬ *lo golpea*

Garu: les avise sobre tu plan *frota una toalla en su cara*

Abyo: Garu! :'v *se arrodilla enfrente de el y llora* me las pagaras! :'v *le quita la toalla que lo cubre*

Ring, Amy y June: o.o

Garu: *con traje de baño* sabia que harias eso ¬¬…asi que…les dije a todos que usaran traje de baño ¬o¬

Abyo: maldito tsundere! :'v *intenta golpearlo*

Garu: ataque del oso panda!

Zero: oye eso es...

Garu: *empuja a Zero contra Abyo* \\._.\

Abyo y Zero: x.x

Kyon: vaya…se ven muy lindas chicas ^^

Ring: lo sabemos :v *se acerca a Garu* ¿Que tal me veo? *-*

Garu: normal...

Ching: y que opinan de la pequeña Pucca? ^^

Pucca: (¬¬* ¿Por que todo el mundo me llama asi?)

Abyo: pretty =u=

Harem-Garu: linda ^\\\^

Garu: *modo tsundere on* l-loli ¬\\\¬

Ching: ¬¬ tsundere!

Garu: ahora que hice!? ¬¬

Ching: di la verdad! Ella no es una lo- *ve a Pucca* di que se ve linda!

Pucca: n-no es necesario…

Garu: tiene razón…vistiendo cualquier cosa aun asi es plana ¬o¬

Pucca: ¬¬* shota-uke!

Todos-Pucca: Garu?…Shota?…uke? *rien* XD es imposible!

Después…

Pucca: *viendo por la ventana* (vaya después de que Ching castigo a los chicos…no he podido ir a esas cascadas) *suspira*

Garu: *aparece de cabeza enfrente de ella*

Pucca: *grita y le da una cachetada* ah…eres tu ¬.¬

Garu: si ¬¬* *se sienta en la ventana* ¿Que te ocurre? Normalmente eres mas fastidiosa

Pucca: ¬¬*…es que gracias a Abyo…no podre ir a las cascadas…ya que si vamos ahi…Abyo o algún otro de ustedes haran algo ¬.¬

Garu: *la toma de la mano* sujetate fuerte!

Pucca: eh? •\\\\\• a que te refier-?

Garu: *la carga y salta por la ventana*

Pucca: x.x estas loco!? ¿¡A Donde vamos!?

Garu: *corriendo por el bosque* te prometi que te llevaria a esas cascadas, asi que iremos allá…

Pucca: *ve a Garu* •\\\\\• s-si...

* * *

Fin del capítulo 7

Miko: saben lo que eso significa ewe…romantic time :v! Pero eso sera en el proximo capítulo e_e (soy telible :3) asi que nos vemos pronto

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	8. Romantic time

Miko: hermosuras mias! le tengo una buena noticia! al fin mi laptop ha sido reparada y ya podre actualizar un poco mas seguido :3 y por fin he aqui el capítulo que todos esperábamos :v romantic time e_e

* * *

Garu: *corriendo*

Pucca: ¿Cuanto falta?

Garu: no se pero…seria mas facil si te bajas de mi espalda ¬¬*

Pucca: pero tu fuiste el que me cargo desde un principió

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-claro que no! Además pesas mucho!

Pucca: *jalandole las mejillas a Garu* oye! ¬¬*

Garu: entonces…te bajo? *se detiene*

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* n-no…•\\\\\•

Garu: eh?

Pucca: s-si! Y-Ya no soporto estar en tu espalda ¬\\\¬

Garu: esta bien ¬¬* *baja a Pucca*

Pucca…gracias…crees que estuvo bien dejar a los demás?

Garu: *comienza a caminar* descuida…les deje una nota

Con los demás

Abyo: *corre hacia Ching* Ching! Garu dejo una nota! :v

Ching: dejame verla! *le arrebata la carta*

Nota de Garu: (narrada por el) *decorada con dibujos en version chibi de todos) queridos? bakas…rapte a la loli y ambos fuimos a torturar…no intenten buscarnos…regresaremos pronto ¬o¬

Ching: ese idiota! ¬¬*

Ling: tendremos que buscarlos!

Tobe: para que? El tsundere dice que no los busquemos

Kyon: *lo golpea* acaso no estas preocupado!? Tan solo suma un tsundere muy lolicon y pervertido+una pequeña loli inocente=…

Tobe: tienes razon! D:

Ching: vamos por ellos rapido!

Abyo: esperen…tengo una idea :v

((Recuerden no son mis personajes :v))

Todos-Abyo: *voltean a ver a Abyo* ¬.¬?

Abyo: *les pone sombreros de Mario bros* vamos por la princesa ewe

Tobe: ¬¬* y esto en que nos ayuda?

Abyo: *cantando tipo mario bros?* vamos hoy…a salvar a la hermosa princesa!…de el malvado lolicon llamado Guppa :v

Todos-Abyo: ya callate Mario verde ¬¬

Abyo: no! :'v

Con Pucca y Garu…

Pucca: *bosteza*

Garu: tienes sueño?

Pucca: eh?…s-si un poco…

Garu: *ve el camino* bueno aun falta mucho para llegar…podemos acampar aqui *camina hacia un arbol*

Pucca: *lo sigue*

Garu: *se recuesta en el suelo y ve a Pucca*

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* ¿Q-Que?

Garu: no ibas a dormir?…

Pucca: s-si pero…n-no voy a dormir junto a ti ¬\\\¬

Garu: esta bien…haz lo que quieras…solo te dire que hay depredadores por esta zona…y ellos no me atacaran a mi por ser una dedidad…por eso te recomiendo que estes junto a mi ¬o¬

Pucca: es lo mas ridiculo que he…

~se escuchan ruidos~

Pucca: ok te creo *camina hacia el* p-pero n-no voy a dormir junto a ti

Garu: *se da la vuelta* no importa solo no tienes que estar un metro lejos de mi

Pucca: e-esta bien…*se recuesta un poco alejada de Garu* b-buenas noches…*se da la vuelta y se queda dormida*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* y -t-tu *se queda dormido*

Con los demás…

Ching: *preparando sus armas nucleares*

Abyo: n-no crees que es mucho D:

Ching: estamos contra un lolicon tsundere…necesito tomar medidas extremas ¬o¬

Tobe: *con un lanza cohetes* vamonos ¬¬

Zero: se lo toman muy enserio con Garu

Ling: b-bueno…es que el es…especial con Pucca

Zero: eh?

Abyo: a Garu le gustan los terrenos planos :v

Amy: lolicon -.-*

Abyo: asi es :v y la pequeña Pucca tiene un harem :v

Ring: antes era mio…ahora les gustan las lolis :v

Kyon: sabes…no solo los chicos nos fijamos en el fisico

Abyo: si! tambien nos fijamos en su cara :v

Ryouga: *lo golpea* ¬¬*

June: vamos! No creo que Garu sea tan lolicon…

Al dia siguiente…

Pucca: *durmiendo*

Garu: *durmiendo y recostado en el pecho de Pucca* l-loli…*la abraza*

Pucca: *despierta y ve a Garu* ah! X\\\\\X

Garu: *despierta y se frota los ojos* no grites ¬¬*

Pucca: *lo saca volando* ¿¡Q-Que estabas haciendo!? ¬\\\¬

Garu: *en la rama de un arbol* lo que hace todo el mundo a esta hora…dormir! ¬¬

Pucca: p-pero en m-mi pecho X\\\\\X

Garu: *se acerca a ella y la ve fijamente* cual? Tu no tienes…ademas crei que era el suelo por lo plano ¬o¬

Pucca: ¬¬* nos vamos ya?

Garu: *la levanta* si *comienza a caminar*

Pucca: *lo sigue* y en cuanto tiempo crees que llegaremos?

Garu: no se como en una hora…creo…

Pucca: ¿Por que?

Garu: eh?

Pucca: dime…¿Que tipo de cosas quisieras olvidar? Supongo que es algo muy malo como para que las quieras olvidar…

Garu: cometi tonterias en el pasado…eso es todo

Pucca: me imagino que son muchas cosas…ya que tienes muchos años o siglos

Garu: *←viejo* ¬¬*

Pucca: n-no te quise decir viejo ni nada…es solo que…

Garu: descuida…y ¿Por que tanto interes sobre tu pasado?

Pucca: pues verás…nunca conoci a mis padres…desde que era pequeña…siempre vivi con mi abuelo…y tengo curiosidad de saber algo sobre mis padres

Garu: bueno…como te habian dicho…tu madre era la reina de las deidades…que por cierto era muy hermosa…lastima que tu no heredaste eso…

Pucca: ¬¬*

Garu: ¿Que? Es la verdad!

Pucca: en fin…y mi padre?

Garu: oh…lo unico que se de el…es que era un humano…era popular entre las mujeres asi fue como conocio a tu madre…

Pucca: *←la historia la conmovió* oh~

Garu: el problema era que tenia su harem llena de deidades…June, Ring-ring y Amy eran parte de el

Pucca: ahora entiendo por que me odian ¬¬*…a-algo mas?

Garu: no recuerdo mucho ya que estaba algo pequeño *←tenia 200 años*

Pucca: ya veo…por cierto…como alguien se convierte en deidad *ve a Garu* dudo que sea por su mente limpia ¬¬

Garu: ¬¬* nos escojen…un consejo de deidades…

Pucca: pero quien fue el loco que te eliji-

Garu: fue tu madre ¬o¬

Pucca: eh!?

Garu: yo tampoco entendi porque…pero ella y tu padre me dijeron que habia algo en mi…despues de eso solo andaba rondando por el mundo sin hacer nada

Pucca: ¿Que era lo que hacias antes de ser deidad?

Garu: torturar…me encantaba hacerlo…ahora solo torturo a tu harem

Pucca: eh? •\\\\\• h-harem?

Garu: si…yo tambien tengo un-

Pucca: *celos on* ¬¬*

Garu: n-no espera no te pongas celosa! Y-Yo so-solo

Pucca: *se adelanta* celosa? De ti!? Estas loco! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *trata de alcanzarla* solo fue una broma!

Pucca: *cruza los brazos* broma o no…eso no me importa! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *suspira* lo siento *modo tsundere on* ¬\\\¬…pero sabes a que me estoy arriesgando?

Pucca: eh?

Garu: todos van a matarme…por que te "secuestre"

Pucca: descuida yo les dire que te obligue a venir…

Con los demás…

Abyo: de seguro Garu la obligo a irse con el :v

Todos-Abyo: tienes razon…

Abyo: pobre loli :'v

Tobe: llevamos horas caminando…en donde podrán estar?

Ching: no tengo idea…

Todos-Ching: hemos estado caminando sin rumbo!? ¬¬*

Ching: si…solo hice suposiciones de en donde pueden estar…las cascadas?

Ling: cierto…Pucca queria ir ahí

Harem: vamos!

Con Pucca y Garu…

Pucca: al fin llegamos…

Garu: si…*se comienza a desabrochar su camisa*

Pucca: *lo ve* que demonios estas haciendo!? ¬\\\¬

Garu: *se quita la camisa* tenemos que nadar atraves de las cascadas…

Pucca: p-pues verás…yo…

Garu: no sabes nadar verdad? ¬¬

Pucca: asi es…=_=U

Garu: *modo tsundere on* d-descuida yo te tomare de la mano ¬\\\¬

Pucca: n-no y-yo puedo!

Garu: esta bien…entraras asi?

Pucca: bueno…solo me quitare la camisa ya que tengo camiseta

Garu: •\\\\\•! Estas loca!?

Pucca: que tiene de malo?…tu y los demás ya me han visto asi…

Garu: si lo se!…pero…

Pucca: tienes razon…mejor no me arriesgo con un pervertido como tu y asi conservare mi inocencia \\._.\

Garu: tengo una mejor idea…te quito toda tu inocencia…y pasas por la cascada del olvido y olvidaras eso \\._.\

Pucca: *se sonroja* y eso crees que es bueno para mi!? ¬\\\¬

Garu: tal vez para los dos…

Pucca: *lo golpea* X\\\\\X

Pato: vaya otra pareja mas…

Garu: eh?

Pato: vaya parece que tienen problemas

Garu: oye! Yo te conosco! ¬¬* eres!

Pato: *se transforma en una niña* asi es…

Garu: Yuna! ¬¬ *lo amenaza con una piedra* siempre armas parejas y siempre terminan en desastre! ¬¬* nisiquiera pudes enamorar a las personas!

Yuna: s-sabes que ese no es mi trabajo

Garu: largo de aqui!

Yuna: esta bien pero antes…voltea a ver a tu novia *se va*

Garu: eh?

Pucca: *viendo a Garu*

Garu: oye! *la mueve violentamente* estas bien!?

Pucca: *se lanza sobre el y lo abraza* si…solo que estaba viendo lo lindo que eres *restriega su cara en el pecho de Pucca*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* eh!? ¬\\\¬…Yuna ¬¬…

Pucca: *se acerca al rostro de Garu* te mereces una recompensa por haberme traido ^\\\^

Garu: eh?…

Pucca: *lo besa*

Garu: *se aleja totalmente sonrojado* oye! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: recuerda…me prometiste que me cuidarias *lo toma de la mano y camina hacia el rio*

Garu: (parece que tendre que seguirle la corriente por un rato…tal vez y hasta…n-no!)

Pucca: *le lanza agua a Garu* no pienses mucho! Eso no es normal en ti *sonrie*

Garu: *nada hacia la cascada del recuerdo junto con Pucca* en fin…cruza y ya… te aseguro que cualquier cosa que tu olvidaste la recordaras…

Pucca: s-si…*cruza por la cascada y Garu la sigue* ¿Que pasa? P-Por que no recuerdo nada?

Garu: si funciono solo que tus recuerdos volveran en forma de sueños…

Pucca: c-como…*se sonroja* c-como soñar poder estar contigo?

Garu: a-algo asi ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *se acerca a el y lo toma de la mejilla* sinceramente…con el hechizo o sin el me gustas mucho…*←dice la verdad*

Garu: *←Cree que es parte del hechizo* aja…y tu…

Pucca: *se acerca a sus labios y lo besa* -\\\\\\-

Garu: *corresponde y la abraza*

~Minutos después~

Garu: *se separa y respira* espera…¿Que estabamos haciendo antes?

Pucca: no se…ya no me importa mucho

Garu: tienes razon…*la toma del menton y la besa*

Pucca: *corresponde*

Con los demás…

Kyon: ya casi llegamos…

Yuna: *arriba de un arbol* oh que bien mas parejas y *ve a Tobe* Tobe! *se lanza sobre el y lo abraza* que alegría verte!

Tobe: Yuna alejate!

Yuna: no! Nuestro amor debe crecer! -3-

Abyo: vaya…una loli enamorada de alguien que no es lolicon :v

Ching: lo sorprendente es…que alguien quiere a Tobe

Yune: *restregando su cara en el pecho de Tobe* el tambien me ama ^\\\^

Tobe: claro que no! ¬¬*

Yune: por cierto…¿Por que dejaron al zorro solo?

Ryouga: Garu!? En donde lo viste

Yuna: claro que lo vi...como no olvidar a alguien muy desagradable y se los dire con una condición!

Todos-Tobe: *ven a Tobe* tendras una cita con Tobe ¬¬

Tobe: ¿¡Que eso es legal!? O.o

Yune: trato hecho! ^^

Con Pucca y Garu:

Garu: *camina hacia la cascada del olvido junto con Pucca* n-no le digas a nadie sobre el beso…

Pucca: *se acerca a su oreja* diras…los besos ^\\\^

Garu: *modo tsundere on* (maldición! Cuando acabé el efecto ella recordara eso y gracias a mi ella esta en peligro!) Pucca…

Pucca: si?

Garu: lo siento pero esto lo hago por tu bien…*la empuja hacia la cascada del olvido*

Pucca: *olvida todo lo que paso cuando estuvo hechizada* auch! Oye! Ten mas cuidado! ¬¬*

Garu: lo siento…(el dolor de mi pasado no se compara con el dolor de perderla…) *camina hacia ella* bueno…ya podremos irnos

Pucca: si ¬¬* *salen de las cascadas y caminan hacia un arbol*

Garu: *transforma una hoja en una toalla y se la da a Pucca* t-ten ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *sonrie un poco y la toma* g-gracias ^^ (no es tan malo como yo creia…sera mejor darle una oportunidad)

Garu: *se sienta en el suelo* por cierto…no recuerdas algo como un beso?

Pucca: *se frota la cara con la toalla* eh?…de que hablas?

Garu: no es nada *se recuesta y mira hacia el cielo* demonios!

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *rodeando y viendo a Garu* tu! ¬¬ *aura diabólica* como te atreves a

Garu: a cierto me lleve a la loli a dar una vuelta *cierra los ojos*

Todos-Pucca: *patean a Garu* ¬¬*

Pucca: *se acerca a ellos* n-no esperen!…yo lo obligue a que me trajera y…

Ching: el te dijo que lo dijeras verdad? *la abraza* tranquila pequeña…

Garu: yo les dire la verdad

Harem: pero antes…*le ponen un detector de mentiras a Garu* habla…

Garu: le dije que yo la traeria aqui

Detector: *verdad?*

Ring: bueno…te creemos

Garu: gracias…ustedes son los mejores *el detector lo electrocuta* auch! X.O

~De vuelta en el templo~

Ching: y te quedaras castigado en el mundo espiritual!

Garu: odio ese lugar!…cada vez que voy tengo que hacer algo! ¬¬

Ching: lastima *lo empuja al portal* por cierto nos vemos en una semana

Garu: eh? ¬¬*

Ching: *cierra el portal*

Después…

~Sueño de Pucca~

Pucca: *besando a Garu*

~termina el sueño~

Pucca: *despierta algo sonrojada* e-el me dijo que cualquier cosa que yo allá olvidado…la recordaría por medio de un sueño…e-ese beso paso? *toca sus labios* n-no importa ^\\\^

* * *

Fin del capítulo 8

Abyo: wow...las cosas se pusieron emocionantes

Miko: y se pondran mas en el proximo capitulo *ojos creppy*

Niko: n-no se porque no me gusta esa idea =_=U

Miko: nos veremos en el proximo capitulo

Bye-nee~


	9. Doble Decepción

tMiko: muajaja e_e

Niko: y ahora que?

Miko: alguien sufrira e.e

Abyo: no!…yo no! :'v

Miko: aunque yo quiera torturarte…no seras tu :v

Niko: entonces…es

Miko: asi es…disfruten el capitulo ^^

* * *

Un dia despues de la visita a las cascadas…cierta chica se encontraba algo confundida…

Pucca: (no se exactamente que senti con ese beso…y-yo me siento extraña…tal vez el olvido eso y todo será como antes…p-pero y-yo…)

Yani: Pucca!

Pucca: eh!?

Yani: al fin!…desde hace rato te estaba hablando…dime…te pasa algo?

Pucca: n-no por que lo preguntas…

Yani: te noto algo distraida…

Pucca: *toma la caja de leche* ¿¡Que!? claro que…*vierte la leche en el suelo* no…

Yani: -_- aja

Pucca: *bosteza* s-solo no dormi Bien…si?

Yani: por cierto…terminaste de leer todos los libros que Garu te dijo que leyeras?

Pucca: si…

Yani: los regresaste a la biblioteca? Ya que hoy es el ultimo dia para regresarlos

Pucca: maldición! Ire mas tarde

Yani: esta bien…pero quieres que te acompañe alguna de las deidades? Ya sabes ellos son muy maduros

Pucca: maduros!?

~Flash back~

Abyo: oye Yani ¿Que cenaremos?

Yani: bueno…sopa y verduras

Todos-Yani y Pucca: no! Eso sabe feo *se tiran al piso y ruedan* yo quiero pizza!

Pucca: pues vayanse!

Todos-Pucca: no! Xc

Yani: esta bien! Pediremos pizza ¬¬*

Todos-Pucca: si! \\._.\

~fin del flash back~

Yani: tienes razon…eso fue hace mucho

Pucca: fue ayer! ¬¬*

Yani: y si vas con Tobe?

Pucca: bueno el es responsable…tal vez por eso el es "mamá"…le preguntare…*camina hacia la sala*

Todos: *acostados en el suelo viendo caricaturas*

Pucca: eh? *se acerca a Tobe* T-Tobe?

Tobe: o.o *se levanta* si!?

Pucca: b-bueno…pues…te gustaria acompañarme mas tarde a…

Tobe: (una cita!? Ella esta dando el primer paso!

Pucca: y entonces saldrás conmigo?

Tobe: claro que si!

Pucca: *sonrie* gracias…te parece bien a las 3:30pm?

Tobe: s-si…

Pucca: gracias *sonrie y se va*

Tobe: *baile de victoria?* si!

Ching: por que estas tan feliz?

Kyon: cierto…no estas asi desde que Ching Castigo a Garu…

Abyo: o cuando Garu te pidio que volvieran a ser enemigos :v

Ryouga: o cuando encontraste ese pedazo de pastel en la calle…

Tobe: es que hoy es diferente…tendre una cita!

Todos-Tobe: ¿¡Que!? Eso es imposible!

Ling: p-p-pero quien…

Tobe: *←no escucho bien lo que le dijo Pucca* mueran de envidia! Hoy saldre con la pequeña Pucca!

Harem: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Tobe: asi que no me molesten! *modo narcisista on* me ire a arreglar *se va*

Kyon: tenemos que hacer algo rapido!

Ling: s-si no podemos dejar que esos dos salgan

Abyo: por que? :v

Ryouga: algo que es tsundere pues podria…

~Cine mental de todos~

Una semana después…

Garu: *entra al templo* ya regres- *ve a Pucca y Tobe* ¬¬

Pucca: *abrazando a Tobe* hola…^^

Tobe: muajaja!…gane ¬u¬

Garu: *modo sadico on* como fue que...

Pucca: *camina hacia la salida con Tobe* vamos a ver las cosas para la boda!

Tobe: claro ^^ *se van*

Abyo: tuvieron una cita y ahora son novios y prometidos :v

Garu: *se acerca a los demas sádicamente* no pudieron hacer nada!? *crea una bola de Fuego muy grande*

Todos-Garu: perdona nuestra existencia! :'v

Garu: *les lanza la bola de fuego* bakas! ¬¬*

~Fin del cine mental~

Abyo: tienen razon! :'v

Ring: ire por Yuna!…por mas que quiera a mi cariño…no quiero que el nos mate :'v

Kyon: cierto! ire por Zero! *se van*

Kyouga: Ching!

Ching: lo se…intentare comunicarme con el…solo espero que no este ocupado…

En otro lugar…

Garu: (los odio a todos!) *llenando unos archivos* ¬¬*

Pez: Señor zorro!…usted se ha atrasado por unos 100 años…termine rapido! :v

Garu: *lo toma del cuello* escuchame yo no quise venir aqui! Estoy castigado y si no me deja de molestar yo…lo cocinare y se lo dare de comer a los gatos!

Pez: *muerto de miedo* tome un de-descanso…

Garu: gracias…*lo suelta y se levanta* esto es demasiado! *camina hacia una mesa y toma una botella con agua* me pregunto que estara haciendo Pucca…*bebe un poco de agua*

Rana: si escuche que ese tipo sigue con vida…

Pez: hablas de…!?

Rana: si asi es…Reik

Garu: (¿¡Que!?) *escupe el agua* R-Reik?…(crei que ese baka estaba…Pucca!) *corre hacia el pez* oye necesito salir de aqui!

Pez: termina tu trabajo como todas las demás deidades

Garu: tu no entiendes!

Pez: a menos que te invoquen no puedo hacer nada…

Garu: maldición!

Con los demás…

Tobe: *peinandose* (si todo sale bien…tal vez ella y yo…) nada debe fallar!

Abyo: oye cara de estiércol! :'v

Tobe: Abyo?

Abyo: si te estoy hablando coyote feo! :v

Tobe: estas muerto! *persigue a Abyo*

Abyo: no! :'v

Ching: ahora Kyon!

Kyon: *se lanza sobre Tobe*

Tobe: perro malo! *golpea a Kyon*

Kyon: *se va llorando como cachorrito?*

Ching: *se lanza sobre Tobe y lo golpea* ¬¬*

En otro lugar…

Yin: señor Reik! Al parecer hoy la pequeña estara al cuidado de el coyote

Reik: vaya…ultimamente he tenido suerte…no esta ese zorro traidor y la princesa esta indefensa…ya sabes que hacer

Yin: si señor!

Reik: ese maldito zorro…me las pagara…

Con los demás…

Tobe: *amarrado* pero que hice!?

Ring: lo siento pero no puedes ir…

Pucca: *camina hacia ellos* listo Tobe?…

Todos-Tobe: Pucca!? ^-^U

Tobe: *se desata* vamonos pequeña *se levanta y camina hacia la salida*

Pucca: regresaremos pronto…*sigue a Tobe*

Tobe: adiós bakas! *se van*

Ching: *se disfraza de espia* hay que seguirlos!

Todos-Abyo: si! *se disfrazan de espias*

~Musica de espias?~

Abyo: oh~ ya entiendo *se disfraza de pollo gigante*

Ching: *facepalm* andando! ¬¬*

Con Garu…

Garu: *golpeando las paredes*

Deidad: y es por eso que los zorros no pueden ser deidades ¬o¬

Garu: callense!…Reik sigue con vida y todos estamos en peligro!

Todos-Garu: *rien* XD vaya zorro…se nota que eres la deidad mas…insignificante y torpe

Garu: bakas! ¬¬* estoy hablando enserio!

Pez: *le lanza una caja llena de papeleó* continua con tus labores!

Garu: bakas! ¬¬

¿?: dejen hablar al muchacho…

Garu: m-maestro Soo!?

Soo: hola Garu ^^

Garu: usted cree que ese baka sigue con vida?

Soo: yo mismo lo vi…y hablo algo sobre la princesa

Garu: lo sabía!

Pez: *les lanza mas archivos* terminen!

Garu: ¬¬ *suspira* =_=U

Con los demás…

Ching: *con binoculares* los han visto?

Todos-Ching y Abyo: *con binoculares* no…

Abyo: *con los binoculares al revés* ya los vi pero estan muy lejos

Ching: *le acomoda los binoculares* ¬¬* y ahora?

Abyo: oh! Estan entrando a la biblioteca :v

Tobe: *cargando los libros* (maldición crei que era una cita :'v)

Pucca: gracias por acompañarme *sonrie*

Tobe: n-no es nada…

Yuna: obligo al amor de mi vida cargar todo eso!? :'v

Tobe: (pronto se convertirá en cita) y ahora a donde quieres ir?

Pucca: eh?

Tobe: ya sabes...siempre estas con el zorro feo y es por eso que…salgamos un rato a divertinos

Pucca: si ^^

Pucca y Tobe: *caminan hacia el cine*

Ching: vamos! *los sigue*

Todos: *siguen a Ching*

Yin: *viendo a lo lejos*…las cosas se ponen interesantes…

~En el cine~

Pucca: *viendo la película*

Tobe: *voltea a ver a Pucca* (t-tal vez tenga oportunidad de abrazarla) *trata de abrazar a Pucca*

Ching: *le pone una ratonera en su mano*

Tobe: *aguantandose el dolor* (TToTT maldición!)

Pucca: *ve a Tobe* estas bien? Parece como si te ubiera pasado algo =_=U

Tobe: *←aguantandose las ganas de llorar* s-si estoy bien…

Pucca: e-esta bien *ve la pelicula*

Tobe: (se preocupa por mi!? :'v)

Abyo: *murmurando* ya se *le arroja su bebida a Tobe*

Kyon: *le lanza sus palomitas a Tobe*

Tobe: suficiente! Yo me voy…*se levanta y se va*

Pucca: *lo sigue* e-espera…si no te gusta el cine p-podemos ir a otro lugar…

Tobe: (¿Quiere continuar con la cita?) S-si…¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? Ya es un poco tarde…

Pucca: s-si…

Ching: *con un rastreador* se estan moviendo vamos!

Harem y Abyo: *viendo la pelicula* en un segundo las alcanzamos…es que ese tipo se esta muriendo :'v

Ching: todo depende de…

Ling: nosotras verdad?

Ring: hombres ¬¬

Yuna: de que hablan?

Ching: después te contare sobre los "hombres" ¬¬

Todas: *siguen a Pucca y Tobe*

Yin: *hablando por telefono* señor…calcule el recorrido del coyote…al parecer iran al bosque de bambú al final del dia…

Reik: *hablando por telefono* bien hecho!…pero sabes solo quiero que el zorro sufra asi que quiero que tu…*le susurra algo*

Con Pucca y Tobe…

Pucca: *un poco triste*

Tobe: estas bien pequeña?

Pucca: pues…crees que una chica se enamora de alguien debe hacer todo lo posible para que el chico se de cuenta?

Tobe: *se sonroja un poco* (ha-habla de mi!?) Eh?

Pucca: y si aun asi no…no le corresponden?

Tobe: descuida…si la chica es como tu…de seguro podrá enamorar a cualquiera…

Pucca: aunque el sea un baka?

Tobe: (si…soy yo!) Claro que si!

Pucca: gracias…estaba un poco triste…pero hoy me has animado un poco…

Tobe: no es nada pequeña ^^

Señor: *se acerca a ellos, les da un folleto y se va*

Pucca: *lee el folleto* oh…al parecer en el bosque bambu habrán luciérnagas…

Tobe: ¿Quieres ir?

Pucca: seguro? Crees que los demás…

Tobe: descuida yo les explicare…

Pucca: es-esta bien…vamos ^^

Tobe: s-si…

Con los demás…

Ching: demonios…los perdimos!

Ling: me llego un mensaje de Tobe *lo lee* iran a ver las luciérnagas…

En el bosque de bambú…

Ching: ahí van solo parejas…

Harem y Abyo: *caminan hacia ellas* chicas recibimos un mensaje de To-

Ching: nosotras tambien…

Abyo: Ching será mejor que…

Ching: si! Vamos al templo!

Todos: *regresan al templo*

Con Pucca y Tobe…

Tobe: s-sabes me llamo la atención…lo que dijiste antes…

Pucca: oh eso…

Tobe: dime…acaso tu…

Pucca: *se sonroja* no! No soy yo! Es alguien que yo conosco y…y

Tobe: *rie un poco* guardare tu secreto

Pucca: *gracias* será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez

Tobe: si…ya casi anochece…

Con los demás…

Abyo: *pone una silla y un chocolate enmedio de velas las encendidas* crees que funcione?

Ching: hay que intentar…empecemos!

Todos: *bailan alrededor de las velas?* tsun!-dere! Tsun!-dere!

~La silla comienza a Girar~

Todos: tsun!-Dere! Tsundere! :v

Garu: *aparece sentado en la silla comiendo chocolate* me han invocado?

Abyo: *abraza a Garu* papá! :'v

Ching: rápido! debemos ir al bosque!

Garu: ¿Por que? Dejaste allá el cerebro de Abyo?

Abyo: no! :'v

Garu: no tengo tiempo para eso…*se levanta* en donde esta Pucca?

Kyon: escucha…t-te lo diremos de una vez…

Garu: eh?

Todos-Garu: ella esta en una cita! *se cubren la cara*

Garu: una cita?…y quien es la victima?

Todos-Garu: Es Tobe!

Garu: *modo sádico on* oh…al parecer el no aprecia su propia vida…*truena sus nudillos* quedense aqui…podria salpicarlos…

Abyo: de agua? :v

Garu: será agua roja *sonrie sadicamente*

Abyo: *llorando* :'v

Garu: ya regreso *se va corriendo* (una cita y con ese baka!? Esto es demasiado! Y aparte de que el idiota de Reik sigue con vida…vaya el universo si que esta en contra de mi) *corre hacia el bosque*

Con Pucca y Tobe…

Pucca: *viendo las luciérnagas* vaya…son muy lindas

Tobe: quien es el afortunado?

Pucca: eh!?

Tobe: es alguien que conosco?

Pucca: b-bueno…yo…no puedo decirlo…

Tobe: vamos…si puedes

Yin: *viendo a lo lejos* oh dira algo unico…

Pucca: pero prometeme que no s-se lo diras a nadie ¬\\\¬

Tobe: te lo prometo! (Escuchare mi nombre?)

Pucca: pues el es…G-Garu *se cubre la cara*

Tobe: *justo en el kokoro?* oh…e-eso es…(no puedo! No puedo soportarlo! Por que le tiene que pasar todo lo bueno a el!?…pero al parecer ella es feliz asi…no puedo hacerle eso) genial! Apesar de que el es un baka sin remedio…

Pucca: l-lo se…pero…desde que los conoci…el siempre estaba mucho mas cerca de mi y me cuidaba mas…ustedes tambien me cuidan y estoy agradecida con todos…p-pero el…

Tobe: *baja la mirada* lo se…(los tsunderes siempre gana)

Pucca: *lo abraza* gracias por animarme

Tobe: *triste abraza a Pucca* de nada...

Yin: oh esto sera mucho mejor…el tsundere vendra en un minuto *se vuelve invisible y camina hacia Pucca y Tobe*

Pucca: enserio…necesitaba decirle a alguien…

Tobe: *se separa y se aleja* si…p-para eso somos los amigos…

Pucca: e-espera! *camina hacia el*

Garu: *buscando a Pucca y Tobe* en donde estara ese baka?

Yin: *hace que Pucca se tropieze y ella…*

Pucca: *cae encima de Tobe y accidentalmente besa a Tobe*

Garu: *ve a Tobe* ¬¬* ahi est- *ve a ambos que se estan besando* y-yo…*corazón roto?* tal vez si vo- *retrocede y se va*

Pucca: *se separa de Tobe* l-lo siento es que me tropeze y…

Tobe: l-lo se…sabes que tal si no le decimos nada a nadie y nos vamos y actuamos como normalmente lo hacemos

Pucca: s-si…

Reik: *hablando por telefono* bien hecho! El zorro estara triste y deprimido perfecto para atacar!

En el templo…

Ring: Garu se esta tardando mucho…no creen?

Abyo: apuesto a que ahora mismo esta golpeando a Tobe :v

Kyon: maldición! Yo queria ver como lo golpeaban :'v

Garu: *entra al templo y camina hacia un armario*

Ching: le diste su merecido verdad!?

Garu: *deprimido* n-no…el…el me gano *se encierra en el armario*

Todos-Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Pucca: *entra al templo junto con Tobe* hola chicos ^^

Tobe: hola…

Todos-Pucca y Tobe: *ven a Tobe* ¬¬* hola…

Garu: *sale del armario*

Tobe: baka!? ¬¬

Garu: *ignorar* ya me voy…

Pucca: e-espera!…como fue que…

Garu: me invocaron *camina hacia la salida*

Abyo: a donde iras?

Garu: eso no importa!…*baja la mirada* (no puedo hacer nada ahora…si ella quiere a Tobe…la dejare ser feliz) *se va*

Pucca: *viendo aun la salida* (G-Garu…)

Tobe: (ese idiota…quien se cree!? Lo unico que hace es ponerla triste!) Ire por el…*camina hacia la salida*

Abyo: pero no sabemos a donde se fue…

Tobe: ya lo encontrare *se va*

Con Garu…

Garu: *Corriendo sin rumbo* (no…volvere a verlos)

Tobe: *corriendo detras de el* oye!

Garu: *se detiene* que quieres?

Tobe: *se detiene* eres el baka mas grande de la historia mundial!

Garu: grandioso…ahora vete ¬¬

Tobe: crees que estuvo bien tratarla de esa forma?

Garu: y? Me entere de que ambos salieron juntos…me imagino que vienes a presumir ¬¬

Tobe: solo por eso!? Tu malditos celos!? ¬¬

Garu: te dije que te fueras! *saca su katana*

Tobe: ves? Eres tan infantil! Por eso Pucca…

Garu: callate! *le hace una marca en forma de X en la mejilla de Tobe con la katana*

Tobe: arg! *se cubre la mejilla* lo sabia!…eres y seras el mismo de hace años…un zorro salvaje!

Garu: *guarda su Katana* y si es asi…sera mejor que te vayas con los demás…

Tobe: no lo entiendes!? Ella te necesita!

Garu: *lo voltea a ver* ella tiene a 8 deidades mas…para que querer a otra! *comienza a caminar*

Tobe: es que ella te…

Garu: regresa al templo…yo regreso pronto (tiene razon debo cuidarla de Reik) *se va*

Tobe: *suspira* será mejor que me cure…*regresa al templo*

Abyo: y? Lo encontraste?

Tobe: *cubriendose la mejilla* si…solo que el ya regresa

Ling: pero que te paso!? Tu mejilla esta sangrando! *lo jala* v-ven…te curare…

Tobe: gracias…

En otro lugar…

Reik: *riendose* asi que ese zorro hizo su puchero y se fue!? XD

Yin: asi es…

Reik: tendremos que atormentarlo mas

Yin: claro que si…*brindan con copas*

Garu: *viendo a lo lejos parado en la punta de una torre* eso crees?

* * *

Fin del capítulo 9

Miko: tan…tan…tan! ¿¡Que pasara ahora!?

Abyo: salvare al mundo con mi canto? :v

Niko: no ¬¬

Miko: esto y mas en el proximo capitulo

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	10. Que la venganza comience

Miko: tan…tan…tan! He regresaso \\._.\ mis pequeños nekos kawaiillosos :3…disfruten el capitulo ^^…

* * *

Al dia siguiente…

Garu: *entra al templo* regrese…

Tobe: *lo golpea* baka! Te tardaste demasiado! ¬¬*

Garu: *ve a Tobe* (vaya le deje una cicatriz) tuve que hacer varias cosas…

Abyo: ¿como que? :v

Garu: *←sarcasmo* me fui al mundo unicornio ¬¬*

Abyo: enserio? *-* y por que no me llevaste :'v

Garu: ¬¬*

Pucca: *va hacia en donde esta Garu* v-vaya…a-al fin regresaste…

Garu: hola…*camina hacia la sala*

Pucca: *lo ve y suspira*

Tobe: *cierra sus puños* (quien se cree ese baka!?…¿¡Por que la trata asi!? Como me gustaria darle su merecido!) ¬¬

Garu: *se sienta en el suelo y ve hacia la ventana* (tengo que alejarme de ella lo mas posible…por su bien y felicidad…ella esta en peligro Reik podria atacarla en cualquier momento pero solo lo hace para verme sufrir…y a-ademas…) *cierra sus puños con fuerza* (ella quiere a Tobe!)

Ring: *moja a Garu con agua fria* ¿Por que tan serio cariño?

Garu: arg!…¿¡Por que hiciste eso!? ¬¬*

Ring: solo queria animarte…desde que regresaste te he visto muy triste…acaso me extrañaste?

Garu: primero muerto te extrañaria ¬3¬

Ring: me entere por ahi que Reik sigue vivo…

Garu: pero ¿¡com-!?

Ring: son noticias y corren demasiado rapido…asi que por eso estas asi…

Garu: tal vez…no lo se a ese tipo lo venci con facilidad…no será problema volver a…

Ching: *corre hacia Garu* es cierto!?

Garu: *asiente con la cabeza* ese tipo aun…

Ching: el…vendra por Pucca…será mejor que no la pierdamos de vista

Garu: *celos* para que!? Si el baka de Tobe la puede cuidar ¬3¬

Ching: no es momento para celos tontos! ¬¬ esto es serio!

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-celoso!? Yo!? Estas loca! ¬\\\¬

Ring: aunque seria conveniente…preguntarle a Ling ella puede ver el futuro y decirnos que es lo que pasará…

Ching: voy por ella *va hacia en donde esta Ling*

Garu: *suspira* ese tipo se veia mas fuerte que antes…no se…no se si pueda vencerlo…

Ring: *lo ve* claro que si podras! *lo toma de las manos* lo hiciste hace mucho deseguro podrás vencerlo fácilmente…*sonrie*

Garu: *sonrie un poco* tienes razono…y mas ahora que tengo algo muy importante que protejer…

Pucca: *camina hacia ellos y los ve* ¬\\\¬* ¿¡Que demonios estan haciendo!?

Ring: *suelta a Garu, camina hacia ella y se acerca a su oido* algo que tu desearias hacer *sigue caminando*

Garu: n-no e-espera no es lo que tu piens-

Pucca: n-no me tienes que dar explicaciones! ¬\\\¬…

Garu: ¿¡Por que te pones asi!?

Pucca: n-no es nada…al parecer…ustedes 2 se llevan muy bien…no es asi? ¬\\\¬

Garu: *modo tsundere on* al igual que tu y el baka de Tobe ¬\\\¬

Pucca: eh!? ¿Por que dices eso?

Garu: *cruza los brazos* n-no es nada…has soñado algo extraño…despues de que fuimos a las cascadas?

Pucca: *recuerda el beso y se sonroja* u-un poco…¬\\\¬

Garu: esos sueños te ayudan a aclarar muchas preguntas ¿Aclaraste alguna duda?

Pucca: s-si O\\\\\O

~Silencio incomodo~

Garu: p-por cierto…l-leiste todos los libros que te dije que leyeras?

Pucca: s-si…y ahora s-se controlar un poco mas el hielo…

Garu: enserio?…veamos…has una escultura…

Pucca: (recuerda…decia que haria esculturas…depende mi estado de animo…no puedo hacer nada sobre el amor o si no el s-se dara cuenta de que yo…) em…s-si *comienza a formar un corazon gigante* p-pero que!? *lo destruye* m-me equivoque ^\\\^

Garu: hazlo denuevo…*rie un poco*

Pucca: s-si…*comienza a hacer un zorro de nieve* y-yo…

Garu: *lo ve* vaya…al parecer te gustan los zorros…

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? C-Claro que n-no! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *se acerca a ella y acaricia su cabeza* era broma…hiciste eso por que estoy contigo…y asi sera siempre…

~Comienza a nevar?~

Pucca: (soy tan feliz…x\\\x que no puedo dejar de hacer que nieve)

~Se crea una tormenta?~

Garu: *la jala hacia su pecho* oye!…deten esto *la abraza y la cubre* se esta haciendo cada vez mas fuerte!…

Pucca: *modo tomate on* n-no puedo! *mintio* (n-no quiero que el me suelte!) •\\\\\•

Garu: ¿¡Que!?…*la ve a los ojos* calmate…

Pucca: *lo ve a los ojos* y-yo…

~la tormenta comienza a desaparecer~

Garu: ya casi…

~latido de corazón?~

Pucca y Garu: *aun viendose a los ojos* si…*se acercan un poco mas* un poco mas…*se acercan hasta sus labios y…*

Abyo: *corre hacia ellos* chicos! Estan bi-

Pucca: (te matare Abyo!) *golpea a Garu y lo lanza lejos* si! X\\\\\X

Garu: (estas muerto Abyo!) *modo tsundere on* s-si…¬\\\¬

Abyo: de la nada comenzo a nevar en toda la casa :'v

Garu: fue Pucca…su lindu-… digo…ella me queria mostrar como controla sus poderes…y ¬\\\¬

Abyo: ya veo…

Los demás: *corren hacia Pucca* pequeña! Estas bien?

Pucca: s-si…

Garu: *sarcasmo* gracias yo tambien estoy bien ¬¬*

Tobe: tu no importas…¬u¬

Garu: *le lanza una bola de nieve en el estomago*

Tobe: *cae al suelo por el dolor* x.x

Abyo: Garu…*lo mira seriamente*

Garu: ¬.¬?

Abyo: *cantando* y si hacemos un muñeco? :'v

Garu: no! \\._.\

Abyo: *llora?* :'v

Ching: tsundere! Comienza a derretir el hielo…y cuando todo sea agua…Tobe…llevala a un rio

Pucca: (tiene razón Garu esta calient- x\\\x digo…el controla fuego) -\\\\\\-

Garu: ya que…*comienza a derretir la nieve*

Abyo: *construyendo un muñeco de nieve* te llamaras Stive :v

Garu: el vivira muy poco *lo derrite*

Abyo: Stive! :'v *ve a Garu* eres un monstruo! :'v

Garu: *derrite toda la nieve* listo baka!

Tobe: *crea una corriente de agua*

Ching: Abyo quitate de ahi!

Abyo: eh? *es arrastrado por la corriente de agua* ayuda! :'v *se mueve violentamente*

Kyon: *camina junto a el* tranquilo solo deb-

Abyo: me ahogo! *jala a Kyon y ambos son arrastrados por la corriente*

Ryouga: sera mejor…

Kyoga: hacer algo estupido para salvarlos *ambos entran a la corriente*

Ryouga: ya los salvaremos!

Tobe: *ve a las chicas y a Garu* miren estos *hace que la corriente sea mas rapida*

Los cuatro: *son arrastrados por la corriente* :'v ayuda!

Tobe: ya regreso…ire a dejar esta agua en un rio…

Ring: no los ayudaras?

Tobe: ah…si tambien eso…Garu no quieres nadar un rato? e_e

Garu: bueno…*se comienza a quitar la camisa* nadare un rato…

Pucca y Ring: *hemorragia nasal* X\\\\\x *caen al suelo?*

Tobe: mejor no…cometeras un homicidio doble ¬o¬!

Garu: *"inocente"?* ¿Por que?

Ching: olvida eso y vamos por los demás bakas…*sigue la corriente junto con Tobe y Ling*

Ring: pf…pero que perdida de tiempo…no tengo la culpa de que ellos sean tan bakas…*comienza a caminar*

Garu: *poniendose la camisa* esta bien…vamonos…*camina un poco y*

Pucca: *lo toma de la camisa y lo detiene* l-lo de hace r-rato…

Garu: *modo tsundere on* t-te refieres…a lo de antes que llegara Abyo? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: s-si…e-eso ¬\\\¬

Garu: *baja la mirada* descuida…no volvera a pasar

Pucca: p-p-pero s-si yo…q-quiero que pase? *se sonroja*

Garu: *voltea a mirarla* eh? A que te refiere-

Pucca: *reacciona* n-no es na-nada solo dije una tonteria *rie nerviosamente* ^\\\^

Garu: esta bien…nos vamos? *le extiende su mano*

Pucca: s-si *lo toma de la mano y siguen a todos* •\\\\\•

En otro lugar…

Yin: señor…al parecer el zorro sabe algo sobre nosotros…

Reik: maldición!…debemos comenzar pronto con la fase 2

Yin: se refiere a…

Reik: si…un sufrimiento doble…

Yin: entonces…me debo de ir…

De regreso con los demás…

Abyo Kyon Ryouga y Kyouga: *envueltos en toallas temblando*

Ching: son unos bakas! Tengan mas cuidado la proxima! ¬¬

Los cuatro: s-si u.u

Garu: *recostado en la rama de un arlbol* nunca se les quitara lo baka…

Abyo: lo dices por experiencia? :v

Garu: *le lanza una manzana a la cara* ¬¬*

Abyo: no! :'v

Garu: *siente una presencia* eh?…

Ching: sintieron eso? *voltea a ver a Garu*

Todos-Pucca: si!

Pucca: eh? Q-Que les ocurr-

Garu: *baja del arbol rápidamente y carga a Pucca* yo la cuidare ustedes cubranme!

Abyo: *cubre a Garu con una manta* asi!? :'v

Garu: *lo golpea y comienza a Correr*

Pucca: p-pero que pasa!?

Garu: tranquila…todo estara bien…*corre hacia una cueva*

Pucca: en donde estamos?

Garu: en esta cueva no podrán entrar los demonios…aqui estarás a salvo

Pucca: d-demonios? E-Espera! *le comienza a dar un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza* arg!

Garu: *se acerca a ella* estas bien!?

Pucca: e-estoy recordando algo!

~Flash back~

¿?: *corriendo mientras carga a Pucca* descuida mi pequeña…y-yo te cuidare!

Reik: *aparece enfrente de ella* oh~ enserio? Reina…Kora…usted no sobrevivira mañana…*se acerca a ella*

Kora: *abraza a Pucca y retrocede un poco* c-claro que no!

¿?: oye tu! De-ja-la! *corre y golpea a Reik* ¬¬

Reik: *se levanta y se limpia el labio* tu! ¬¬

~Fin del flash back~

Pucca: v-vi a mi madre…

Garu: eh?…y que paso?

Pucca: u-un tipo…aparecio frente a ella y…queria asesinarla…pero alguien mas llego y…

Yin: *camina hacia ellos* vaya…Garu cambiaste mucho…*lo mira de pies a cabeza*

Garu: lo mismo…digo ya no eres esa pequeña aprendiz a baka de antes…

Yin: tambien recuerdo…me ayudabas mucho *se acerca un poco mas*

Garu: lo hacia por lastima…

Pucca: (h-habra pasado algo entre ellos?) G-Garu…*camina hacia el*

Garu: *la detiene* ya regreso…*crea una barrera a la cueva y camina hacia Yin* y ahora a que vienes?

Yin: no puedo saludar a mi viejo socio…

Garu: no ¬¬ *se da la vuelta y ve a Pucca*

Yin: *se acerca mas a Garu con una katana*

Pucca: n-no…*comienza a golpear la barrera* Garu! Baka! Baka!

Garu: *se acerca a Pucca* eh?

Yin: *trata de enterrarle la katana a Garu*

Garu: *detiene la katana* acaso me creen un distraido? *la aprieta y la rompe*

Yin: no queria hacer eso…*se lanza sobre Garu y ve a Pucca* regresemos a los viejos tiempos…

Pucca: ella va a…*retrocede un poco*

Yin: *sonrie y besa a Garu*

Pucca: n-no!…*se adentra mas a la cueva dejando un rastro de nieve*

Garu: *empuja a Yin* ¿¡Que fue eso!? ¬¬*

Yin: el beso de la muerte…ca-ri-ño~ *desaparece*

Garu: *se levanta y se limpia los labios* Pucca…*voltea a ver en donde ella estaba* en donde…*busca por todos los lados*

Ching: *llega corriendo y le da una cachetada* baka! ¬¬* ¿¡En donde esta Pucca!?

Garu: Yin…intento atacarme y despues me beso y…

Abyo: es una tsundere -w-

Tobe: *mueve a Garu violentamente* baka! Que paso despues!?

Garu: no se!…Yin me dijo algo y despues…trate de buscarla pero…

Ling: *le llega una vision* (t-tiene el corazon roto…) chicos debemos buscarla! Ya!

Tobe: (Yin beso al baka de seguro ella…)

Todos-Ling y Tobe: por que?

Ling: ella maneja el hielo…

Ryuoga: cierto! El hielo es muy insteable…pero lo que no entiendo es por que ella…

Ling: ella escapo por que esta molesta por algo…

Todos-Garu: *voltean a ver a Garu* ¬¬*

Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬_¬

Tobe: debemos darnos prisa…ella puede causar un desastre estando en ese estado…

Todos-Garu: si!

Garu: *le comienza a dar doloren en el estomago* (arg! Q-Que me pasa!? Me siento mal…)

Abyo: *mira el camino de hielo* miren! :v *lo señala*

Ching: comencemos a seguirlo!

Todos-Garu: si! *lo siguen*

Garu: *aguantandose el dolor* (sera cierto lo de el beso de la muerte?) *entra a la cueva*

Ring: *voltea a ver a Garu* ¿Que haces ahi parado?

Garu: n-no es nada…solo que el aire de aqui no es normal…

Ring: de que hablas?…si es normal…te ocurre algo?

Garu: yo…*cae al suelo*

Ring: Garu! *se acerca a el*

Con Pucca…

Pucca: *llorando un poco* lo sabia! Ese baka nunca se fijaria en mi…*limpia sus lagrimas* no lo entiendo!…e-es por lo loli!? O que!?

Reik: *se acerca a ella* d-disculpa estas bien?

Pucca: q-quien eres?

Reik: eso no importa ahora…te escuche…acaso te pasa algo?

Pucca: b-bueno es que yo…

Reik: no me digas…un chico?

Pucca: *asiente con la cabeza*

Reik: espera…ahora que te veo mas de cerca que acaso no eres…

Pucca: si…soy yo "la princesa"

Reik: p-perdoneme majestad yo no…

Pucca: descuida…no importa

Reik: escuche que las "Grandes 9 deidades" estan a su cuidado no?

Pucca: si…

Reik: dejeme decirle algo…ellos solo la cuidan por que les conviene…no crea que la cuidan por su seguridad…por eso ellos son las deidades mas odiadas de todas…

Pucca: s-solo me han estado utilizando?

Reik: asi es…todos ellos son unos traidores…pero descuida…yo la cuidare *extiende su mano*

Pucca: no creo que ellos me utilizaran…todos somos buenos amigos…y si no me voy ahora tal vez me meta en problemas *se levanta*

Reik: lo vez!? Eres como su perro *se acerca a ella*

Pucca: no! Solo lo hago para no preocuparlos y-yo los quiero mucho a todos y…

Reik: *se acerca a ella* claro que no! Ellos solo te traicionaran…y tu vendras conmigo! *le rocia un polvo en la cara*

Pucca: oy-! *se queda dormida*

Despues…Con los demas…

Ching: llevamos horas buscandola y aun no la encontramos…

Garu: todo esto es culpa mia…no hace falta que ustedes la busquen…yo mismo la buscare

Tobe: para que cometas otro error!? No gracias te ayudaremos ¬¬*

Garu: otro error!? Yin queria atacar! Y yo trate de defenderla! No tengo idea de porque ella se fue!

Tobe: como puedes ser tan idiota! ¬¬*

Garu: el idiota yo!? En donde estabas tu en esos momentos!?

Ching: oigan! Este no es momento para pelear! Sigan buscando! ¬¬

Garu: *empuja a Tobe y comienza a caminar* ¬¬*

Voz misteriosa: vaya vaya vaya! Pero miren a quienes tenemos aqui a las "Grandes deidades"

Garu: ¿¡Quien eres tu!?

Voz misteriosa: tranquilo zorrito~ solo quiero decirles que la princesa esta en buenas manos…asi que no se preocupen por ella…

Tobe: no te ocultes como un cobarde con una vocesota! ¬¬

Voz misteriosa: tu callate y preocupate por atrapar al correcaminos!

Tobe: ¬¬*

Voz misteriosa: en fin…nos vemos luego! O no? *desaparece*

Garu: (Reik?…) y-yo…ah! *comienza a correr*

Todos-Garu: Garu! *lo siguen*

Garu: *se detienen* se quien es…asi que dejenme solo! Yo podre con el…

Kyon: no! Para eso estamos nosotros…te ayudaremos!

Garu: *voltea a verlos y sus ojos cambian de color* dije que no! *comienza a correr*

Todos-Garu: e-el zorro salvaje volvio…

Garu: *corriendo* (la encontrare! No me importa si muero!)

En otro lugar…

Reik: *poniendose maquillaje* nos quedo muy bien la actuacion no?

Yin: s-si aunque…¿¡Por que tuve que besar al zorro!?

Reik: escucha pequeña Yin…ese beso que le diste…transmitia poderes demoniacos…que haran volver al pequeño zorro de nuestro lado…y asi les demostraremos a esas deidades quienes mandan…el matara a todas las deidades…incluyendo a Pucca

Yin: oh~! Ese es el sufrimiento doble? Sera castigado y sus recuerdos lo perturbaran de por vida

Reik: eso se ganan los traidores…asi que se cuidadosa no quieres que eso te pase o si?

Yin: n-no…

Reik: ese maldito Zorro pagara todo lo que ha hecho…

* * *

Fin del capitulo 10

Miko: tan tan tan!? Y ahora que pasara!?

Abyo: no se :'v

Niko: ¬¬

Miko: descúbranlo en los ultimos capitulos!

~Miko rompiendo corazones desde 1960?~

Miko: ustedes saben que los amo -3-

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	11. Una promesa comienza

Miko: amores mios…despues de tanto tiempo he regresado :'v (maldita escuela! ¬¬)…en fin…aqui tienen su dosis diaria(?) Disfrutenla(?) \\._.\

* * *

Todo comenzo…muchos años atras…

Soo: muy bien…todos ustedes son las deidades mas grandes y fuertes de todas…y ha llegado el momento de buscar a unos sucesores…*voltea a ver a una chica* no es asi princesa Nadeshiko?

Nadeshiko: n-no me diga asi…s-solo Kora ^\\\^

Soo: esta bien Kora *sonrie*…busquen a jovenes para ser sus maestros

¿?: hey! Kora!

Kora: *sonrie* h-hola Oni…

Oni: iras a buscar a tu sucesor?

Kora: bueno…mis padres me dijeron…que deberia ser mi hijo o hija…pero aun no soy madre y ni siquiera tengo esposo *suspira* morire sola =_=U

Oni: n-no te deprimas!…si quieres vamos juntas a buscar ^^

Kora: si!…y los demas?

Oni: se adelantaron ¬¬

Kora: escuche que a nuestros alumnos les tocara formar un equipo y seran guardianes de una pequeña aldea…

Oni: si! Ojala encontremos a jovenes muy maduros y responsables…de nuestra misma especie *-*9

Kora: bueno…no creo poder encontrar un lobo…pero tu si encontraras a un gato ^^

Oni: eso espero…nos vamos?

Kora: s-si…

Despues…

Oni: bien…nos separaremos

Kora: s-si…adios ^^

Oni: *comienza a caminar* nos veremos luego…nyan…^^ *se va*

Kora: bueno…y ahora a donde ire?…*escucha unos gritos* eh!?…*corre hacia los gritos* vaya…esa casa esta en llamas!

¿?: maldicion! *comienza a apagar el fuego*

Kora: tendre que ayudar…*crea una rafaga de viento frio y el fuego se apaga poco a poco* ja! ja! Fue facil!

¿?: *se acerca a ella* gracias!

Kora: oh no es na- *voltea a verlo* •\\\• (que lindo~) o-oye! N-no estas impresionado por eso!?

¿?: por que lo estaria? Es comun para mi ver ese tipo de cosas…y se que eres una deidad…

Kora: e-espera!…eres alguna especie de brujo?

¿?: no ¬¬ …vivo en un templo toda mi vida y siempre me han ocurrido cosas asi…y este fuego no es muy comun…

Kora: porque es azul? =_=U

¿?: ¬¬* este fuego es de algún demonio…por eso estoy aqui *corre hacia la casa* Kora: *lo sigue* por cierto s-soy Kora…

¿?: Kuro…*viendo alrededor*

Kora: (y nuestros nombre riman -\\\\\\-) y bien Kuro…¿Que buscas?

Kuro: al demonio…

¿?: oigan par de abuelos! ¬o¬

Kora y Kuro: *voltean a verlo* ¬¬*

¿?: *camina hacia ellos* hice un buen trabajo?

Kuro: estas bromeando!? Incendiaste toda la casa! ¬¬*

¿?: si! \\._.\ *les muestra un papel* me firman esto?…asi obtendre un diez *levanta su pulgar* ¬u¬

Kora: *se acerca a el y le jala las mejillas muy fuerte* pequeño demonio! ¬¬* no te hagas el gracioso!

¿?: oye! X.x

Kuro: *separa a Kora* por cierto…tienes nombre? ¬¬

¿?: no tengo porque decirles…

Kora: *tratando de atacarlo* me esta sacando de quisio ¬¬*

Kuro: *deteniendo a Kora* =_=

¿?: si tanto les interesa…pueden decirme Garu…¬o¬

Kuro: por lo que veo eres un zorro…porque estas aqui!?

Garu: me divierto! \\._.\

Kora: y lo dices con mucho entusiasmo!? ¬¬

Garu: es que yo aprendo del mejor!…mi maestro…

Kora: pero eres una pequeña ternurita…como un niño de 5 años nos hara algo?

Garu: para tu informacion! No tengo 5 ¬¬*…tengo 105 \\._.\

Kuro: en fin…vete ¬¬* ya hiciste mucho daño…ademas ya casi es la hora de tu siesta!

Garu: ya no soy un niño! ¬¬*

Kora: *retrocede un poco* bueno…sera mejor que los deje…yo debo irme…*retrocede un poco mas*

Garu: no te recomiendo que te vayas…hay muchos peligros en el bosque…

Kuro: tiene razon…hay bandidos

Kora: ja! Yo se cuidarme sola! Kuro y…

Garu: esta bien…vete ¬o¬

Kora: *camina hacia el bosque* pf…=_=U pero que problematicos son…aunque *se sonroja* Kuro era muy lindo ^\\\^

Bandido: *aparece frente a ella* rapido! Dame todas tus joyas!

Kora: no! ¬¬*

Bandido: entonces…*la carga* te llevare a ti! *corre hacia Kuro y Garu*

Kora: oye! Bajame! X.x

Kuro y Garu: *la ven y suspiran* se lo dije =_=U *los siguen*

Kora: *golpeando al bandido* bajame! x.x *ve un risco* oye! Fijate por donde vamos!

Bandido: que? *corre hacia el risco* :B

Kora: ayuda!

Garu: toma esto…idiota! *golpea al bandido*

Bandido: *cae al suelo y lanza a Kora al risco*

Kora: *cae* ah! X.x

Kuro: *se lanza sobre una liana y salva a Kora* estas bien?

Kora: s-si •\\\\\•

Garu: *lanza al bandido hacia marte?* debes aprender a escuchar ¬¬

Kuro: *cargando a Kora camina hacia el*

Kora: g-gracias…

Kuro: *baja a Kora* segura que estas bien no te hizo nada ese baka?

Kora: si…gracias por preocuparse por mi *sonrie*

Kuro: *se sonroja* b-bueno yo…

Garu: *modo tsundere on* b-baka! Crees que dejaria a un pobre bandido ciego llevarse a una chica que no sabe escuchar!?

Kora: *se acerca a Garu* al fin…te elijo a ti…

Garu: ¬.¬?

Kora: tu seras mi nuevo aprendiz *se inclina un poco y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla*

Garu: eh!? ¬\\\¬ *se toca la mejilla* p-pero quien eres!?

Kora: soy una deidad…y ahora por haberme ayudado te recompensare con convertirte en una…

Kuro: eh!? O.o

Garu: p-pero yo…

Kora: *camina hacia Kuro* me ayudarias? *sonrie*

Kuro: *se sonroja* p-pero a que?

Kora: a entrenarlo…tu debes de saber mucho sobre las cosas espirituales…

Garu: oye pero yo soy un demonio! No creo que…

Kora: claro que si!…tu lo lograras! Verdad Kuro?

Kuro: s-si…

Kora: bueno…sera mejor que nos vayamos…*besa a Kuro en la mejilla* nos vemos luego ^^ *toma de las manos a Garu y se van*

Kuro: eh? ._.

Despues…

Soo: muy bien! Pasare lista y ustedes presentaran a sus alumnos

Todos-Soo: si!

Garu: K-Kora…no creo que sea buena idea que yo este aqui…

Kora: descuida ^^…no pasara nada

Soo: veamos…Seng!

Seng: si!…el es Ren tiene 87…

Soo: muestrame tus habilidades…

Ren: s-si…*toma su espada y parte una estatua en dos*

Soo: perfecto! Kim! Kimi!

Kim y Kimi: ellos son Ryouga y Kyouga…ambos son hermanos tienen 83 años…

Soo: impresionenme!

Ryouga y Kyouga: *comienzan a llenar el cuarto de flores y plantas*

Soo: Ling!

Ling: Bueno ella es Lin…tiene…75 años…

Soo: *ve a Ling* pequeña?

Lin: *comienza a crear un pequeño bosque*

Soo: Lu!

Lu: el es Zero…tiene tambien 100 años

Todos los niños: viejo~

Zero: callense! *pisa muy fuerte el suelo y provoca un terremoto*

Soo: *detiene el terremoto* Miki?…

Miki: s-si! El es Abyo! Tambien tiene 100 años

Abyo: hola :v *se transforma en piedra?*

Soo: =_=U Yun?

Yun: ella es Ring-Ring…tiene 73 años y…

Ring: maestro no siga soy fabulosa! *crea una estatua de ella misma de tierra*

Soo: =_=U Kyoutero?

Kyoutero: ellas son June y Amy…ambas de 87 años

Amy y June: *crean una nuve que lanza rayos*

Soo: *lo electrocuta un rayo?* Firo?

Firo: el es Kyon…tiene 96 años y…

Kyon: guaf! :P *persigue su cola*

Todos: =_=U

Kyon: es broma…*da muchas vueltas y crea un tornado*

Soo: *detiene el tornado* Yomu?

Yomu: ella es Yumi y Mizuki! Tienen 85 y 86 años

Mizuki: p-pero diganme Kora como la-

Yumi: *le cubre la boca* -.-* lista?

Mizuki: s-si *la toma de la mano y ambas se comienzan a transformar en lava*

Soo: Oni?

Oni: si! Ella es la pequeña Ching! Tiene 87 años y…

Ching: *crea una gran tormenta y la detiene* ^^

Soo: Yoko!

Yoko: si señor!…el es Tobe y tiene 104 años…

Los niños: oh~ ya esta viejo…

Tobe: ¬¬* *crea una ola y la lanza contra ellos* no lo estoy!

Soo: y por ultimo~ Kora…

Kora: si! El es Garu…tiene 105 años…

Soo: *ve a Garu* que animal eres?

Garu: un zorro ¬o¬

Soo: impresionanos!

Garu: *suspira* esta bien…les mostrare un truco…*hace el truco de quitarse el pulgar* shazam! \\._./

Los niños: oh~ :O

Kora: *le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza* Garu! ^-^U

Garu: lo se! ¬¬ *comienza a lanzar bolas de fuego* pero eso no es lo unico que se controlar

Soo: de donde vienes?

Garu: yo…

Kora: em…señor el antes era un demonio…

Todos-Kora y Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Soo: estas loca!?

Kora: n-no!…pero se que el sera una buena deidad!

Soo: esta bien…*camina hacia la salida* mañana comienza su entrenamiento *se va*

Kora: *abraza a Garu* muy bien pequeño! ^^

Garu: pero!

Yoko: *camina hacia ella* Kora! Estas loca!? Un demonio!? Enserio!? ¬¬*

Kora: yo solo se porque lo escoji…asi que no me molesten…*ve a Garu* por que no vas a conocer a tus compañeros? ^^

Garu: s-si…*va con los demas* h-hola…

Todos-Tobe y Garu: *lloran* no nos hagas daño!

Garu: p-pero si yo…

Tobe: *camina hacia el* si estas conciente de que no deberias de estar aqui?

Garu: eh?

Tobe: solo por ser un demonio te crees mejor que nosotros?

Garu: y-yo nunca dije eso…

Tobe: *lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo levanta* solo eres un suertudo! No resistiras nada! *lo lanza contra el suelo* en poco tiempo ya estaras llorando *comienza a caminar* me imagino que eres debil

Garu: *se molesta y se levanta* el debil eres tu!…eres un cobarde! Solo te defiendes con tus palabras que salen de tu fea boca! ¬¬

Tobe: fea? ¬¬* *se voltea y lo ve* quieres pelear? *rie* aunque dudo mucho que sep-

Garu: *se lanza sobre el y lo comienza a golpear en la cara*

Abyo: no! :'v

Kyon: debemos separarlos!

Ryouga: si! *sujeta a Garu y trata de separarlo de Tobe*

Garu: esperen! *aun lanzando golpes* ¬¬*

Ching: que esperaban!…agua y fuego no se llevan bien…

Garu: bakas sueltenme!

Todos-Garu: a quien llamas baka!? ¬¬

Garu: a ustedes ¬¬

Todos: ahora si! *se lanzan contra Garu y pelean entre si*

Kora y las demas deidades: *caminan hacia ellos* tranquilos tengo todo bajo control…

Garu: ahora si! *apunto de Golpear a Tobe*

Las deidades: oye! *ven a Kora* ¬¬

Kora: *sonrie y rie nerviosamente* ^-^ *camina hacia Garu y se lo lleva arrastrando*

Al dia siguiente…

Garu: *corriendo* no entiendo por que hago esto!

Kora: te ayudara en mucho no es asi Kuro?

Kuro: si!…debemos que entrenar mucho ya que casi seras una deidad…y apresurate o los gatos te alcanzaran!

Garu: *corriendo* era necesario amarrar peces en mi cuello y cintura!? ¬¬

Kora: si! Solo asi correras mas rapido!

Kuro: *ve su reloj* maldicion! Es tarde! Debo irme *comienza a caminar*

Kora: n-no! *lo detiene* •\\\• b-bueno…y-yo…

Kuro: ya regreso…debo de ayudar a mi padre ^^ *se va*

Kora: *suspira*

Garu: *colgando de una rama* te gusta, a le gustas porque simplemente no se declaran y ya?

Kora: e-es complicado…tu algun dia sufriras por amor e.e

Garu: ja! Si como no! ¬u¬ y por ultimo con una humana

Kora: en fin…leiste todos los libros que te di?

Garu: si y no tenian dibujitos! ¬¬

Kora: *rie un poco* escuche que volviste a pelear con tus compañeros…

Garu: ah eso…es que ellos siempre me estan molestando…y mi impulso asesino sale a la luz…¬¬

Kora: pues tendras que comportarte…cuando seas mas grande tal vez podras pelear mucho mas con ellos…

Garu: si!

Kora: por cierto…y los atunes?

Garu: se los arroje a un par de mapaches…

Kora: *rie un poco* vamonos de aqui! *lo carga y escapan* ._.

Narra Garu…

El tiempo esta pasando demasiado rapido…Kora y Kuro…han sido muy buenos conmigo…son como mi familia…hemos entrenado de formas diferentes a los demas…y aunque me meta siempre en problemas…al parecer no le importa al Maestro Soo…el siempre es muy bueno con Kora y la respeta mucho al igual que los demás…y a ella yo la quiero mucho…es como mi madre…

Kora: Garu! Terminate tu sopa!

Garu: pero es que…

Kuro: no es seguro que la coma

Kora: porque!? ¬¬

Kuro y Garu: se esta moviendo

Comida: *corriendo hacia la salida* soy libre!

Y en ocasiones ayudo a esos dos a acercarse…

Garu: *empuja a Kora contra Kuro* ¬u¬

Kora: Garu! ¬\\\¬

Kuro: *abraza a Kora* ^\\\^

Pero los regaños de Kora no son tan preoucuopantes como…

Garu: llegue…

Yin: otra vez a entrenar? Siempre te vas y nunca nos dices a donde verdad Reik?

Reik: si…ya nos diras que es lo que estas haciendo?

Garu: yo…*recibe una llamada de Kuro* debo irme! *se va*

Reik: pero!

Fin de la narracion…

Yin: Garu ha estado muy extraño ultimamente no?

Reik: lo se…ya no nos ayuda a robar o a atormentar a las personas…que le pasa?

Yin: l-lo seguire! *sigue a Garu*

Kora: muy bien Garu…tenemos que contarte algo…

Garu: si?

Kuro: nos casaremos…

Garu: enserio!? *los abraza* al fin! =_=U

Yin: *viendolo a lo lejos* u-una deidad? *va con Reik* s-señor! E-El estaba con una deidad!

Reik: ¿¡Que!? Eso es imposible!

Yin: y-yo misma lo vi!

Reik: tendre que hablar con el…

Despues…

Garu: *entrando a escondidas*

Reik: otra vez tarde? *se da la vuelta y lo ve*

Garu: a-ah es que yo…

Reik: como esta la deidad?

Garu: eh!?…y-yo…

Reik: *lo toma del cuello* a quien crees que engañas!? Yo tenia muchas grandes esperanzas en ti! *lo lanza al suelo* tu eres muy fuerte!…hasta diria que mas fuerte que yo!

Garu: *se levanta*...

Reik: en donde esta ese zorro salvaje de hace años!? Me desepcionas *lo lanza contra la pared*

Garu: ah! X.x *se levanta y lo golpea*

Reik: *cae al suelo* te atreves a enfrentarme!? *se levanta y camina hacia el*

Garu: y-yo no te tengo miedo *lo golpea y lo patea en la cabeza*

Reik: *trata de atacar a Garu* ¿¡Quen es la deidad!?

Garu: eso no te importa! *lo golpea en el estomago*

Yin: es Kora! *huye?*

Reik: Kora? Quien es ella?

Garu: *lo encierra en un portal* ella es mi familia junto con Kuro!

Reik: espera! *golpea el portal pero no abre*

Garu: *camina hacia la salida* suerte con eso…*se va*

Tiempo despues…

Kora: un bebe…

Garu: un bebe? Seras mamá?

Kora: si! ^\\\^

Garu: ya veo…de donde vienen los bebes? *"inocente?"*  
Kuro: no te dire ¬¬

Kora: sera como tu hermanita…prometeme que la cuidaras…

Garu: estas loca!? Claro que si! Yo siempre la estare cuidando hasta el dia que muera!

Kuro: si es asi entonces si es niña te casaras con ella

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿¡Q-Que!? ¬\\\¬

Kora: e-es broma ^\\\^ crees que dejaria que mi hija se casaria con alguien tan inmaduro?

Garu: oye! ¬¬*

Kuro: bueno…que el decida…

Kora: tienes razon…Garu quisieras ser el prometido de Mi bebe?…claro si es niña…

Garu: y-yo…c-creo que…s-solo lo hago por tratarse de ustedes…¬\\\¬

Kuro: *acaricia la cabeza de Garu* eres un tsundere

Garu: oye! ¬¬*

En otro lugar…

Reik: Yin! Por fin se quien es esa tal Kora…

Yin: si?

Reik: es la princesa Nadeshiko Yin: ¿¡Que!?

Reik: y escojio a Garu como aprendiz…bueno el ya casi…sera una deidad…pero aun es el mismo zorro salvaje solo que el mismo ha sellado sus poderes de demonio…

Yin: eh!?

Reik: si! Y ese dia podre salir de este portal y lo atacaremos a el y a la princesa…

Yin: si!

Paso el tiempo…y el dia del nombramiento de deidades ya casi llegaba…pero ese dia…

Kora: ah! *coloca su mano en su estomago*

Kuro: estas bien!? *se acerca a ella*

Kora: e-el bebe!

Kuro: no! *la ayuda a caminar* tendremos que ir al palacio...regresare y le avisare a Garu…*se va con Kora*

Despues…

Soo: y yo te nombro Tobe…la deidad del coyote…

Garu: *nervioso* (ojala Kora este bien…)

Soo: *se acerca a Garu* y yo te nombro la deidad del zorro…

Garu: *su cuerpo comienza a brillar* eh?

En otro lugar…

Reik: tropas! Ataquen!

Ejercito: *corren hacia el mundo espiritual*

Reik: yo me encargo de la princesa! *corre hacia el palacio*

Soo: juran servir y cuidar a los seres humanos?

Todos-Soo: si! Lo juro!

Pez: *entra corriendo* demonios! *grita como niña?*

Todos-Garu: *voltean a verlo* ¬¬*

Garu: les juro que yo no se nada!

Soo: esta sera su primera mision! Eliminen a los demonios!

Todos: si! *corren hacia la salida*

Con Kora…

Kora: *cargando a su bebe* que linda bebe…

Soo: *entra corriendo* majestades! Huyan! Han entrado demonios!

Kuro: ¿¡Que!? *toma su espada* tranquila tu escapa y cuida a la bebe! *la besa y se levanta* Yo las defendere! *camina hacia la salida*

Kora: Kuro! *se sienta*

Kuro: *suspira* Pucca…

Kora: eh?

Kuro: ese será el nombre de nuestra pequeña…

Kora: *la abraza* mi pequeña

Kuro: vete de aqui con ella…

Kora: s-si

Soo: *la ayuda a levantarse*

Kuro: nos vemos *se va*

Soo: rapido princesa! *ayuda a Kora a escapar*

Con Garu…

Garu: *golpeando a los demonios* son demasiados!

Tobe: eso te pasa por haberlos llamado! ¬¬

Garu: yo no fui! Desde hace mucho que no he estado con los demonios! ¬¬ *lanza a Tobe contra los demonios*

Demonios y Tobe: x.x

Kuro: Garu! *corre hacia el*

Garu: como esta ella?

Kuro: bien! *lo ayuda* tengo buenas noticias…

Garu: *golpeando a los demonios* asi? Cual es?

Kuro: te vas a casar *ataca a los demonios con la espada*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿¡Que!?

Kuro: *atacando a los demonios* recuerda que prometiste cuidarla…cuidala bien…a ella y a Kora…y-yo no espero sobrevivir hoy…

Garu: baka! Claro que si! *ve una sombra misteriosa* no! Reik…

Kuro: ¿¡Que!?

Garu: corre! Debes ayudarla o ella morira!

Kuro: *corre hacia Kora*

Soo: *golpeando a unos demonios* huya! Princesa!

Kora: *corriendo mientras carga a Pucca* descuida mi pequeña…y-yo te cuidare!

Reik: *aparece enfrente de ella* oh~ enserio? Princesa…Kora…usted no sobrevivira mañana…*se acerca a ella*

Kora: *abraza a Pucca y retrocede un poco* c-claro que no!

Kuro: oye tu! De-ja-la! *corre y golpea a Reik* ¬¬

Reik: *se levanta y se limpia el labio* tu! ¬¬

Kora: Kuro!

Reik: debes te odiar tu vida no? *se acerca a el y lo golpea*

Kuro: *cae al suelo y escupe un poco de sangre* c-claro que no!…Kora! Vete de aqui…

Kora: *corre y voltea a ver a Kuro* Kuro…cuidate mucho *llora un poco y sigue corriendo*

Kuro: *toma su katana y corre hacia Reik*

Reik: *toma su katana y corre hacia el*

Kuro: toma esto! *le entierra la katana en el estomago* ja!

Reik: vaya *se quita la katana* no me dolio! *le entierra su katana en el estomago*

Kuro: arh! *escupe un poco de sangre y cae al suelo*

Garu: *llega corriendo y patea a Reik en la cabeza* baka! *corre hacia Kuro* Kuro!

Kuro: *hablando debilmente* G-Garu…p-prometeme que cuidaras a mi pequeña? Y a Kora…

Garu: c-claro que si!

Kuro: *cierra los ojos y muere*

Garu: *se levanta y busca a Reik*

Reik: *siguendo a Kora*

Garu: *sigue a Reik* no!

Soo: Kora! *corre hacia ella*

Kora: *ve a Reik y voltea a ver a Soo* por favor! *le entrega a Pucca* mantengala a salvo por ahora

Soo: *carga a Pucca* pero…

Kora: *besa a Pucca en la frente* ahora ella tendra mis poderes y sera la nueva princesa…por favor vayase…

Soo: *suspira* si…*se va*

Kora: es la hora de acabar con esto…

Reik: *llega corriendo e intenta clavarle la espada a Kora*

Kora: *crea un escudo de hielo* ja! *lo lanza contra una pared* ya veras *lanza muchos picos de hielo*

Reik: *los esquiva*

Garu: *llega corriendo y golpea a Reik en el estomago*  
Reik: tu otra vez!? *trata de atacar a Garu*

Garu: *lo esquiva* Kora! Escapa!

Kora: no! Debo de proteger a mi reino y a mi hija! *congela los pies de Reik*

Reik: *tratando de romper el hielo* no!

Garu: *se acerca a Reik con una Katana* tus ultimas palabras?

Reik: *rie un poco* despidete de Ella…

Garu: ¿¡Que!? *voltea a ver a Kora y corre hacia ella*

Reik: *lanza un rayo haciendo que caiga un candelabro encima de Kora*

Kora: ah!

Garu: no!…*se molesta mucho mas* tu! *lo voltea a ver y sus ojos cambian de color* me quitaste todo en la vida! A mi familia!…a mis amigos! Asesisnaste a toda mi aldea! Me uni a ti y ahora! *se acerca a el y lo golpea con mucho mas fuerza en el estomago*

Reik: *el golpe lo lanza contra la pared* s-sigues siendo el de antes!

Garu: *una aura de fuego lo comienza a rodear* ya no mas! *camina hacia el y sus ojos se vuelven rojos*

Reik: *retrocede un poco*

Garu: ¿Que tienes miedo? *lo toma del cuello* ahora si di tus ultimas palabras!

Reik: me…vengare…

~Se forma una explosion de fuego Rojo y azul~

Reik: *muere y desaparece*

Garu: *cae de rodillas*

Soo: *va con el y lo ayuda a levantarse* estas bien!?

Garu: si…*camina con un poco de dificultad hacia Kora*

Kora: *debil* G-Garu…lo vez? Y-Yo sabia que serias muy fuerte…

Garu: dejame ayudarte *se acerca a ella* te curare…

Kora: no! Dejame me reunire con Kuro…te dejo mi objeto mas presiado…Maestro…

Soo: *le entrega a Pucca*

Garu: *la carga* te juro que la protegere!

Kora: gracias por…t-tod- *cierra los ojos y muere*

Garu: no fue nada…

Kora: *su cuerpo comienza a brillar y desaparece*

Soo: el ejercito de Reik tambien desaparecio…eres un heroe muchacho…

Garu: *viendo a Pucca* no me llame asi…no merezco un titulo asi…no pude proteger a mi familia…es por eso que no merezco ser llamado asi…

Pucca: *estirando sus brazos* \^-^/

Soo: ya veo…

Garu: ya tengo una nueva razon para vivir *ve a Pucca y sonrie un poco*

Soo: pero…ella no corre peligro?

Garu: si…y es por eso que no puede estar conmigo…

Soo: pero…dijiste que la cuidarias!

Garu: si…por eso hago esto…la dejare al cuidado de alguien y cuando este listo…la buscare y…yo cuidare de ella…

Soo: ella tiene a su abuelo humano aun…

Garu: ya regreso *se va*

Despues…

Garu: y es por eso que estoy aqui…señor Roy cree que pueda?

Roy: bromeas? Claro que si…la pequeña es bienvenida!…solo que hay un problema…ya estoy un poco viejo y…

Garu: descuide…entrenare y me volvere mucho mas fuerte…para poder protegerla de todo…vendre por ella…*se levanta* ya que ella…es…mi prometida…

Roy: *carga a Pucca* esta bien…

Garu: *se acerca a la ventana* nos vemos…*se va*

Y asi comenzo una promesa…

* * *

Continuara…

Miko: bueno amores mios! Como saben ya casi termina este fic asi que les dire un aviso importante…me alejare de los fics por un tiempo…ya que pues casi termino la escuela y no tendre tiempo de escribir…claro! Estoy pensando en mas fics solo que primero quisiera terminar las historias pendientes…solo para no tener mas contratiempos…bueno eso es todo Bye-nee~ ^^/


	12. Reencuentro

Miko: bueno mis pequeños nekos después de tanto tiempo…He regresado! Al fin estoy en vacaciones! \\._./ gracias a todos por sus comentarios me han animado mucho…y es que ando medio nostálgica (?) Ok'no bueno ahora si estaré más activa y el momento que todos esperábamos…aquí está el capítulo 12…disfrútenlo ^.^

* * *

Cinco años después…

Roy: *buscando a Pucca* en donde se habrá metido esta vez?

Pucca: *arriba de un árbol* estoy aquí abuelo…*salta del árbol* es que ese pájaro se lastimo el ala y lo cure…

Roy: enserio?

Pucca: literal…=_= solo lo toque

Roy: ya veo =_=U

Pucca: hablando de animales…cuando tendré un perrito?

Roy: no creo que sea buena idea…tu solo los acaricias hasta dejarlos calvos…=_=U

Pucca: pero! D':

Roy: *acaricia la cabeza de Pucca* tranquila…después encontraremos a una mascota

Pucca: bueno ¬3¬

En otro lugar…

Tobe: *persiguiendo a Abyo y a Garu* bakas! ¬¬

Abyo: *riéndose* jajaja XD

Garu: no es gracioso ¬¬*

Abyo: pero míralo *señala a Tobe* cambie su acondicionador por tinta de impresora *ríe* XD

Tobe: los odio!…mírenme! Soy azul :'v

Abyo: *imitando a Tobe* bienvenido a la Pitufialdea XD

Garu: eso si es gracioso…

Ching: *ve a Tobe, se cubre la boca y ríe* basta! Los tres dejen de comportarse como niños! ¬u¬

Tres horas de regaño después…

Tobe, Garu y Abyo: *como perritos regañados?* ¬¬*

Ching: deben actuar como adultos!…quien fue el gracioso? ¬¬

Tobe y Abyo: *empujan a Garu* Garu! :v

Garu: eh!? ._.?

Ching: *aura diabólica* ya veo…ahora…tu! Iras a Sooga y ayudaras a las personas

Garu: pero ese es el trabajo de Kyon!

Ching: si pero Kyon…

Kyon: guaf! *persiguiendo su cola* :P

Todos-Kyon: ._.?

Ching: bueno…el parecer está ocupado ._. Así que por eso iras tú!

Garu: pero! ¬¬*

Ching: ahora vete!

Garu: maldición! ¬¬* *se levanta y se va*

Tobe: oye! Y eso como soluciona mi problema de que sea azul!? ¬¬

Abyo: ahora solo falta que seas diminuto XD *ríe*

Ching: *le da una toallita húmeda a Tobe* toma y ya callate! ¬¬

Tobe: ¬¬ *la toma* :'v

Con Pucca…

Pucca: bueno…buscare una mascota…una muy peladita y linda ^^ *camina hacia la puerta*

Roy: a dónde vas?

Pucca: buscare una mascota…

Roy: *le da un paraguas* toma comenzara a llover pronto…

Pucca: *poniéndose sus botas y su impermeable* si!…ya regreso…*toma el paraguas y se va*

~Comienza a llover un poco~

Pucca: *saltando en los charcos* ojala encuentre un perro…o un gato…

Con Garu…

Garu: ya ayude a todos =_=U…tal vez iré a ver al señor Roy…*camina hacia el bosque* recuerdo que era por aquí…*camina y se detiene bajo la rama de un árbol*

Pucca: maldición! Todos huyen! *Golpea un árbol* mi abuelo tiene razón…deje a muchos sin pelaje…*golpeando el árbol* pero no es justo! *le da una patada y una rama de un árbol de caer* oh oh~ *camina hacia el otro lado del árbol*

Garu: *aplastado por la rama* auch x.x *escucha pasos* alguien viene *se transforma en zorro* X.x

Pucca: *ve a Garu* un zorrito! *le quita la rama de encima*

Garu: (una niña?) *trata de levantarse* (maldición! Mi pierna está rota)

Pucca: *se acerca a él y lo carga* será mejor que me lo lleve antes de que los coyotes feos se lo coman…

Garu: (ya me agrado) ¬u¬

Pucca: *se va junto con Garu*

En otro lugar…

Ching: *viendo el reloj* vaya…el tsundere se está tardando…

Tobe: lastima…*toma un plato* me comeré su cena :v

Abyo: oye no! ¬¬…al menos comparte :v

Ching: *los golpea* ¬¬*

Ryouga: tranquila Ching…de seguro el está bien…

Ching: eso no me preocupa…

Ling: entonces?

Ching: es que…a él le tocaba hacer la limpieza del templo…ahora le tocara a Abyo y a Tobe :v

Tobe y Abyo: *cenicientos* :'v

Con Garu...

Garu: ah! X.x

Pucca: *tratando de curar a Garu* oye! Quédate quieto! ¬¬

Garu: ¬¬*

Pucca: (ya se!) Mira! Chocolate!? *señala algo*

Garu: *voltea a buscar el chocolate* *-*

Pucca: *lo toma de la pata y lo cura*

Garu: *ve su pata* (como es que…)

Pucca: *poniéndole una venda* listo…ahora te puedes ir…

~Comienza a caer una tormenta eléctrica~

Garu: -.- (creo que Ching está molesta) *voltea a ver a Pucca*

Pucca: *viendo por la ventana* que mal…ya comenzó a llover más…

Garu: *mueve sus orejas* (parece que la conozco…pero de dónde?)

Pucca: bueno…te puedes quedar un rato…

Garu: (Por qué me habla?)

Pucca: no vas a contestar?…

Garu: me entiendes?

Pucca: *sarcasmo* no! Yo hablo con los animales porque estoy loca…

Garu: ya entendí ¬¬

Pucca y te extraviaste?

Garu: no!…digamos que un gato muy malo me obligo a irme

Pucca: ¿Por qué?

Garu: por un coyote muy torpe ¬¬

Pucca: bueno…los coyotes no me gustan -.-

Garu: (al fin alguien me entiende)

Pucca: *camina hacia la cocina* tienes hambre?

Garu: un poco…

Roy: *entrando a la sala* Pucca ya llegu- *ve a Garu* Gar-

Garu: sh!

Roy: *murmurando* ¿Qué haces aquí?…has venido por tu prometida?

Garu: espera…la pequeña niña…e-es ella? O.o

Roy: si…no lo recuerdas?

Garu: no =_=U

Roy: =_=U…bueno a que se debe tu visita…

Garu: vine a Abyo aquí a ayudar…me rompí la pierna y ella me trajo aquí…

Roy: ya veo…

Pucca: *regresa con un tazón con comida* toma

Garu: gracias

Roy: parece que lo cuidas muy bien

Garu: *comiendo*

Pucca: vez! Yo puedo tener una mascota!

Roy: esta bien…haz demostrado tu responsabilidad…puedes tener una

Pucca: si!

Garu: *termina de comer* oye…*se acerca a Pucca* debo irme ya o un coyote y un gato me mataran ¬¬

Pucca: está bien…

En otro lugar…

Tobe: *limpiando* erg! Ya es malo que no llegue! ¬¬

Ching: ah! Ese baka! Se supone que ayudaría no que se tomara un descanso! Las deidades nunca descansamos!

Kyon: claro que si! Siempre lo hacemos *se rasca la nuca con su pie*

Ching: estoy tan molesta que…

~Comienza a llover mucho más fuerte~

Abyo: oh Owo castigaremos a las personas que no me admiren!? Poder piedra! *Aparece de la nada un montón de piedras* muajaja mueran! *le lanza una roca a Tobe*

Tobe: oye! :'v

Abyo: si! Ahora serás parte de la nación Abyo! :v *le lanza una roca a todos* el poder de la roca será aclamado por todos!

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬ cálmate! Estoy mucho más molesta con Garu vendrán al templo para hacer nuestras estatuas

Abyo: yo quiero que la mía dispare rayos láser! Owo

Tobe: y la mía tendrá mi hermoso listón rojo :v

Ryouga: pero es rosa

Tobe: que es rojo! ¬¬*

Con Pucca y Garu…

Garu: *caminando hacia el bosque* maldición! No puedo volver ahora…Ching está muy molesta y me matara =_=U será mejor que…*se convierte en zorro y regresa al templo* (en donde estará?)

Pucca: *dibujando*

Garu: *salta hacia ella* oye dijiste que buscabas una mascota?

Pucca: eh? S-si pero…

Garu: yo seré tu mascota ¬\\\¬

Pucca: enserio!? *Lo abraza* si! Está bien te pondré un nombre…te llamaras Fufy! ^^

Garu: U¬¬ No!…

Pucca: oye! Se supone que yo soy tu dueña y debo de ponerte un nombre

Garu: si pero Fufy se escucha raro ¬¬*

Pucca: bueno entonces Tobe?

Garu: sabes me acabo de dar cuenta de que Fufy me encanta! \\._.\

Pucca: está bien *sonríe* y que se supone que debo hacer ahora?

Garu: No se nunca fui una mascota

Pucca: y si te acaricio?

Garu: ja! Inténtalo pero yo…

Pucca: *se acerca a Garu y lo acaricia*

Garu: *ronronea?* =\\\=

Pucca: vaya tu cabello es muy suave y tus orejas son tan adorables *acaricia las orejas de Garu*

Garu: *se recarga en el regazo de Pucca* =\\\\\=

Un mes después

Abyo: *llorando* Garu No ha regresado! :'v

Ching: tal vez le habrá pasado algo y yo…debemos buscarlo!

Kyon: si pero…puede estar en cualquier lugar

Ring: s-si! Que voy a hacer sin mi prometido

Ling: No seas mentirosa ¬¬

Tobe: No! Estamos mucho mejor así! Sin el zorro ahora podre ser el papá :'v

Ryouga: No! Sera mejor que todos nos separemos y lo busquemos

Kyouga: así es No sabemos que puede estar sufriendo

Con Garu…

Pucca: *secando a Garu* fue muy divertido jugar en los charcos

Garu: si…

Pucca: ya regreso…voy por tu comida *se levanta y camina hacia la cocina*

Garu: (puedo acostumbrarme a esto…es igual a Kora…)

Roy: *entra a la sala* hola Garu…

Garu: hola señor Roy…*regresa a la normalidad*

Roy: así que ahora eres la mascota oficial de mi pequeña Pucca…

Garu: algo así…no es tan malo

Roy: pero debes regresar con los demás…No es así?

Garu: No pienso volver…

Roy: eh?

Garu: *se transforma en zorro* me gusta estar aquí…me gusta estar tranquilo por una vez…*modo tsundere on* m-me gusta estar con ella ¬\\\¬

Roy: suenas como un lolicon =_=U

Garu: c-claro que No! ¬\\\¬

Roy: bueno…después de todo ella es tu prometida…

Garu: ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *regresa con un tazón de comida* toma Fufy *le da el tazón a Garu*

Garu: gracias…

~se escuchan gritos~

Roy: eh? *se asoma por la ventana* es un demonio…

Garu: (de seguro los bakas se fueron del templo y No activaron la seguridad) ¬¬

Roy: *toma una maleta* Fufy! Cuida a Pucca!

Garu: eh? S-si…

Roy: yo regreso pronto…

Pucca: abuelo…

Roy: *sale corriendo*

Garu: sígueme! *comienza a correr hacia el bosque*

Pucca: *lo sigue*

Garu: *se esconde detrás de un árbol y regresa a la normalidad*

Pucca: *buscando a Garu* en donde podrá estar…

Garu: *camina hacia ella* ven conmigo *le extiende la mano*

Pucca: ¿Q-Quien eres?

Garu: eso No importa ahora…*la carga*

Pucca: o-oye b-bájame! •\\\\\•

Garu: ya se! Quieres un dulce? A ti te gustan los dulces…*aparece de la nada un montón de dulces*

Pucca: *viendo los dulces* si! *corre hacia los dulces*

Garu: ahora se una buena niña y quédate aquí…

Pucca: *comiendo dulces* está bien! ^^

Garu: (ese demonio No podrá pasar en esta zona) ya regreso…*corre hacia donde esta Roy*

Roy: *luchando con el demonio* llegaste tarde!

Garu: lo siento pero la tenía que proteger…

Demonio: *lanza una flecha hacia Roy*

Roy: *cae al suelo*

Garu: No! *golpea al demonio y lo encierra en una roca* y ahora *crea una bola de fuego y desintegra la roca*

Roy: *inconsciente*

Garu: parece que ha muerto *lo lleva arrastrando hacia el bosque*

Roy: x.x

Garu: *comienza a cavar y comienza a enterrar a Roy* le daré un funeral digno

Roy: *reaccionando* Garu…aún sigo vivo ¬¬

Garu: *voltea a verlo* oh es cierto…pero No se preocupe *cubre la cara de Roy con unos arbustos* ya regreso…

Roy: si! No te olvides de mí!

Garu: *se levanta* No! *corre hacia donde esta Pucca* (debo volver porque esos torpes No protegen a la aldea y Pucca estará en peligro…)

Pucca: *comiendo dulces* oh! Regresaste…gracias por los dulces pero debo ir a buscar a Fufy…

Garu: *sonríe un poco* está bien *se inclina un poco* yo lo buscare…

Pucca: enserio?…pero espera…*se acerca a él y lo besa en la mejilla* g-gracias…^\\\^

Garu: *modo tsundere on* a-ah…y-yo…ya regreso…*se va corriendo* ¬\\\¬ *se transforma en zorro* debo despedirme…*regresa con Pucca*

Pucca: Fufy! *lo abraza*

Garu: o-oye…debo volver a mi casa…mi familia me está buscando…

Pucca: pero…*saca de su suéter un collar* está bien…

Garu: ese cascabel era para mí?

Pucca: eh?…s-si…pero no creo que tu…

Garu: claro que lo usare…

Pucca: pero te lo quitaras…

Garu: claro que no…lo usare siempre…te lo prometo…

Pucca: *sonríe un poco* está bien…*le pone el collar a Garu*

Garu: regresare pronto y nos volveremos a ver…

Pucca: *sonríe* s-si! ^^

Garu: nos vemos…*comienza a caminar hacia el bosque*

Pucca: adiós Fufy…*suspira* bueno volveré con el abuelo *camina hacia el templo*

Garu: *viendo a Pucca a lo lejos* ya se! *aparece una caja enfrente de Pucca y se va*

Pucca: eh? Una caja? *se acerca a ella y la abre* un gatito! *lo carga* pero…*viendo al rededor* quien pudo haberlo dejado…

Yani: *ronroneando*

Pucca: es como Fufy *sonríe*

Después con Garu…

Ching: sabes cuánto tiempo te estuvimos buscando!? ¬¬*

Garu: *en un rincón* un mes?

Ching: ¬¬*

Abyo: *abrazando a Garu* Que bueno que volviste! :'v

Garu: *empuja a Abyo y se levanta* saben estoy algo cansado hoy hice muchas cosas y quisiera descansar *voltea a ver a todos*

Todos-Garu: eh? *lo ven* (un cascabel?)

Tobe: oye! Baka! Que es ese cascabel?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* No es nada *empuja a Tobe hacia un pozo y camina hacia su habitación*

Kyon: pero que le paso?

Ching: cambio…pero…

Kyouga: al parecer tuvo algo de ayuda…

Ryouga: *viendo a Tobe en el pozo* debió sufrir mucho…

Tobe: ayuda! :'v

Ling: en realidad yo creo que fue todo lo contrario

Todos-Ling: eh?

En otro lugar…

Roy: vaya Garu se está tardando…

* * *

Fin del capítulo 12

Miko: amores míos…al fin podremos estar juntos!(?) Mis vacaciones recién comienzan y pos ando muy inspirada…enserio! tanto que ya comencé a escribir otras dos historias y tengo muchas otras ideas ._. Y entonces No se sorprendan si ven la continuación en un par de días…en fin nos vemos pronto

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	13. Conociéndote más

Miko: bueno este Es el penultimo capitulo u.u disfrutenlo :'v

* * *

Tiempo despues…

Ching: h-heredero?

Soo: asi es…su mision es buscarl-

Garu: *dormido* m-muere…

Todos-Garu: *ven a Garu*

Abyo: parece que tiene un sueño muy lindo :'v

Ching: yo me encargo *se acerca a Garu* Garu! Despierta!

Garu: *Despierta* Tobe te odio!

Tobe: ¬¬*

Garu: ¿Que haciamos? =_=U

Soo: c-como sea…hagan lo que les dije…

Todos-Garu y Kyon: si! *se levantan y se van*

Garu: ¿Que tenemos que hacer?

Kyon: *se levanta* buscar a el heredero del trono…*se va*

Garu: (buscar a un chico?)

~Preparando el show~

Tobe: y al fin damas aqui estamos nosotros!

Pucca y Yani: *aplauden*

Pucca: son animalitos adorables *-*

Ching: se dice que desde hace mucho tiempo *colgando de hilos mientras "vuela"?*

Abyo: existio una hermosa reina! *"volando" junto con Ching* :v

Kyon: *bailando junto con Tobe* que dio a luz a una hermosa niña, y fue nombrada la princesa de...

Tobe: las deidades!

Ring: *lanzando petalos de rosa junto con Ling* pero como todas las princesas estan rodeadas…

Ling: de peligros!

Ryouga: *dando vueltas junto con Kyouga* asi que...la hermosa reina defendio hasta la muerte a su querida hija la cual por alguna razon llego a la tierra!

Kyouga: ella crecio y se convirtio en una chica muy hermosa y ahora ella es la reina de las deidades! Y debe de asumir su cargo!

Todos-Yani y Pucca: *lanzan una señal y cae su cartel* y la reina eres...tu Pucca! *el cartel cae al suelo* ^-^U

Pucca: y-yo!? ._.

Todos-Pucca: asi es su majestad *le hacen una reverencia*

Pucca: y ustedes son?...

Todos-Pucca y Yani: las nueve Deidades de Sooga! ^.^

Yani: nueve? Pero solo son ocho

Tobe: no falta nadie! ^-^

Yani: claro que si

Todos-Yani y Pucca: estamos completos!

Pucca: las nueve deidades de Sooga…pero porque!? ¿Que hacen aqui?

Garu: *entra por la ventana y se detiene enfrente de Pucca* valla…se olvidaron de mi…castigo! *sonrie sadicamente mientras crea una bola de fuego*

Todos-Yani y Pucca: *se asustan un poco* Papá!? o.o

Pucca: Papá? .-.

Garu: valla ya encontraron al principe

Todos-Garu: príncipe!?

Garu: si el chico de aqui *señala a Pucca*

Todos-Garu: chico!? -.-

Garu: no les enseñaron eso en la escuela verdad? *se recarga en el hombro de Pucca* se viste como chico, es un shota, habla como uke y como cualquier chico *masajea el pecho de Pucca* es plano...como todos

Todos-Garu: (morira!) O.o

Pucca: e-eh!? •\\\•

Garu: eh?…S-Se siente raro *lo aprieta* se siente como si...

Pucca: *se aleja* ¬\\\¬

Todos-Pucca y Garu: es una chica!

Garu: eh? ._.

Pucca: *le da una cachetada* baka! ¬\\\¬ *se quita la gorra*

Garu: x.x lo siento pero a mi me dijeron que eras un chico! ¬¬

Pucca: p-pero no lo soy! ¬¬

Garu: ya me di cuenta! ¬¬

Despues…

Garu: *viendo Por la ventana* (este lugar lo conosco…y recuerdo haber oido el nombre de Pucca…) *cierra los ojos* (sera acaso que!…) *voltea a ver a Abyo* oye…

Abyo: *dibujando* si? :v

Garu: ¿C-Como de llamaba la reina?

Abyo: como no puedes saberlo! Si ella te entreno!

Garu: Kora!? O.o

Abyo: Bueno ella preferia ese nombre…pero en realidad ella se llamaba Nadeshiko…

Garu: entonces…Pucca s-si es su hija?

Abyo: pues si :v

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* (m-mi p-p-prometida?) ¬\\\¬ ¿¡Por que nadie me lo dijo!? *golpeando a Abyo*

De regreso a la actualidad pero en otro lugar…

Reik: princesa! Termine sus verduras! ¬¬

Pucca: *sentada en una silla de bebe* oye no soy una niña pequeña…ademas por que me cuidas? ¬¬

Reik: por que yo…soy tu padre *musica dramatica*

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Reik: obvio no…soy algo asi como un conocido de Garu…

Pucca: (G-Garu?) oh ese baka…¬\\\¬

Reik: si ese mismo baka del cual tu estas enamorada…

Pucca: *lo golpea* bien…gracias por todo Pero debo irme…

Reik: Pero…*le muestra una bandeja* hice galletas :'v

Pucca: no gracias ¬¬ *se levanta* enserio debo irme o si no me castigaran

Reik: lo vez? Eres como su perro…

Pucca: ¬¬ *le lanza harina en la cara y huye*

Reik: oh por deos! Mi maquillaje! :'v

Con los demas…

Tobe: *peinandose* tienen idea de en donde podra estar?

Ching: no…aun no regresa Garu tal vez el sabe en donde se encuentran…

Kyon: *enterrando a Abyo* miren! Regreso! *señala a Garu*

Abyo: Garu! :'v

Garu: *todo golpeado*

Ring: ¿¡Que te ocurrio!?

Garu: ese tipo…contrato a demonios mucho mas fuertes me atacaron…oh y me atravesaron la mano con una flecha…*les muestra su mano*

Abyo: e-eso Es sangre? *rie nerviosamente y se desmaya*

Ching: *se acerca a el y lo comienza a curar* debimos haberte acompañado…*suspira* solo espero que Pucca este bien…

Ling: Pero…la encontraste?

Garu: no…pero lo mas probable es que…ella se encuentre en un lugar en donde solo los demonios pueden estar…no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda entrar…

Tobe: maldición!…todo esto paso por tu culpa! *señala a Garu*

Garu: si claro…solo perdi la guardia cuando trataba de defenderla! Y tu? En donde estabas!? ¬¬

Tobe: y-yo!…y por que no les dices nada a los demas!?

Ching: tiene razon…

Garu: si pero…el!

Tobe: ¿¡Por que solo estas encontra de mi!?

Garu: no es nada!

Kyon: entonces!?

Zero: *aparece de la nada* lo que pasa es que el zorrito esta celoso…

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* callate grandisimo baka! ¬\\\¬ *le lanza a Abyo?*

Todos-Garu: *aura diabolica* todo esto fue por tus celos tontos!? ¬¬*

Garu: n-no! ¬\\\¬

Ching: no se si deberia matarte o...

Todos-Garu: *bailando y cantando alrededor de Garu* el zorro esta enamorado~! :v

Garu: c-callense! ¬\\\¬

Todos-Garu: *cantando* el tsun-de-re…lolicon…de una loli se enamoro~

Garu: ¬¬*

Garu: *cantando?* y los tarados moriran~ y el harem sin loli se quedara~

Harem: •-•! Oye! ¬¬*

Ching: basta! Y ahora que haremos?

Garu: Buscarla…

Tobe: genio…no sabemos en donde esta…¬¬

Garu: genio…por eso dije Buscarla! ¬¬

Tobe: genio! Eso hiciste y no la encontraste! ¬¬

Garu: genio te huele la boca a cebolla *se cubre la nariz*

Ring: *los golpea* ¬¬* basta de jugar! Debemos hacer algo al respecto!

Abyo: sobre el mal aliento de Tobe? :v ?

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬ Ling que nos recomiendas?

Ling: ya se!…vayamos a las 15 casas!

Tobe: pero…y eso en que nos ayuda?…

Ching: si pasas por esas casas…mostraran recuerdos de cualquier persona…solo debemos llevar un objeto de Pucca…

Kyon: pero…las cosas de Pucca estan en su habitacion…

Ryouga: y su cuarto esta cerrado con llave…

Kyouga: no podemos entrar por la ventana?

Kyon: Pucca siempre cierra su ventana…

Ching: y ahora que haremos?

Garu: yo tengo una llave de su cuarto ¬o¬

Todos-Garu: *voltean a ver a Garu* pervertido ¬¬

Garu: *camina hacia la puerta de la habitacion de Pucca*

Todos-Garu: eh?

Garu: *patea la puerta y la rompe?* pueden pasar *salta a la cama de Pucca*

Todos-Garu: *entran*

Ching: bien…¿Que podremos llevar?

Garu: yo tengo muchas opciones ¬o¬

Todos-Garu: lolicon ¬¬*

Garu: *"inocente"?* de que hablan? Yo decia que llevaramos algun peluche o un vestido de ella...

Todos-Garu: o-oh~

Garu: pervertidos ¬¬

Con Pucca…

Reik: Yin! Busca a la princesa!

Yin: ya lo hice pero ella desaparece

Reik: te imaginas si…

Yin: escapo!?

Reik: no! Si ella entro en el cuarto de maquillaje :'v

Yin: *lo golpea* ¬¬ no lo cre-

Pucca: *sale de una habitacion* vaya Yin…te gusta mucho el maquillaje

Reik: ahora si! Ya me enoje! No comeras postre hoy! *camina hacia ella*

Pucca: *comienza a camimar* o-oye enserio debo irme…

Reik: vaya…princesa no le gustaria conocer mas sobre el pasado?

Pucca: *se detiene* m-mi pasado? Pero…yo ya lo conosco…¿Que mas quisiera saber? *comienza a caminar*

Reik: yo nunca dije que fuera el suyo…

Pucca: *se detiene y voltea a verlo* ¿Q-Que?

Reik: no te interesaria conocer a cierto zorro?

Pucca: y-yo...

Reik: perfecto! *la toma del brazo y se la lleva a otro lugar*

Con los demas…

Garu: ¿Por que los todos ustedes vinieron? ¬¬*

Yuna: *abrazando a Tobe* te molesta? ¬o¬

Garu: si! ¬¬

Ryouga: pero…¿Por que querias venir solo?

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* n-no es nada…s-solo que ustedes me mataran ¬\\\¬

Todos-Garu: *aura diabolica* hiciste algo malo?

Garu: y-y-yo…No…

Ching: *suspira* en fin…debemos pasar por todas las casas…hasta llegar a la ultima ya que son sus recuerdos de esta semana…

Tobe: y no podemos evitar las demas casas?

Ching: no lo cre-

Garu: *amenazando a un pez* yo soy mejor que tu asi que dejanos entrar!

Pez: pero…eso va en contra de las reglas! :'v

Garu: no me importa! *corre hacia la ultima casa y lo electrocutan* x.x

Tobe: zorros ¬¬*

Garu: esta bien! *camina hacia la primera casa*

Todos: *siguen a Garu*

~En las paredes se reproducen algunos recuerdos~

Ching: aw~ es cuando la pequeña tenia 3 años +u+

Abyo: wow~ :v

Con Pucca…

Reik: bienvenida a las 15 casas!

Pucca: ¿Que estamos haciendo aqui?

Reik: preparate Porque conoceras al zorro…*entran a una casa*

Pucca: *viendo los recuerdos* e-esto fue hace mucho…

Reik: asi es el…tenia unos 5 años…

Pucca: pero…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••Recuerdo•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Garu: *buscando* Mama!? Papá!? *ve su aldea* no…hay nadie…

Reik: *camina hacia el* estas bien?

Garu: *voltea a verlo* ¿¡Quien eres!?

Reik: *actuando* y-yo vivia aqui…pero un horrible monstruo…asecino a Todos!

Garu: n-no!

Reik: se dice que fue un zorro…*ve a Garu* oh no!

Garu: ¿Q-Que ocurre?

Reik: t-tu eres un zorro!

Garu: p-pero…yo no fui! L-Lo juro!

Reik: tranquilo…yo no dire nada y yo te cuidare…

Garu: e-enserio?

Reik: ahora vamonos o si no…

Garu: s-si!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Pucca: t-tu cuidaste de el?

Reik: asi es…yo lo considero como un hijo mio…

Pucca: q-quiero ver mas…

Reik: *sonrie* esta bien…

Con los demas…

Ching: aun faltan 6 casas…

Tobe: miren! *señala un recuerdo*

Ching: ella esta con un zo- *voltea a ver a Garu* ¿¡Como fue que…ya la conocias!?

Garu: a-algo asi *Modo tsundere on* f-fui su mascota ¬\\\¬

Tobe: (L-Lo sabia…no tenia nisiquiera una oportunidad)

Abyo: ya veo…asi que fue en ese tiempo cuando tu desapareciste…

Garu: s-si…

Abyo: mira! *señala el recuerdo* Eso pasa Despues de que tu te fuiste…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Pucca: *saltando en los charcos* debo buscar a mi abuelo…

Yani: no sabes a donde fue?

Pucca: no…solo recuerdo a un chico muy lindo que de dio dulces y se fue…

Yani: (algun lolicon) =_=U

Pucca: mira! *señala a Roy* abuelo!

Roy: *enterrado* (me las pagaras Garu) Pucca! Y tu mascota?

dijo que tenia que irse…

Roy: Garu! ¬¬*

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Garu: sabia que me olvide de algo!

Con Pucca…

Pucca: y ahora…

Reik: oh veras la traicion y algo mas…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Reik: *rie un poco* despidete de Ella…

Garu: ¿¡Que!? *voltea a ver a Kora y corre hacia ella*

Reik: *lanza un rayo haciendo que caiga un candelabro encima de Kora*

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Pucca: m-mis padres!? P-pero…t-tu…

Reik: oh si…yo los mate…y sigues tu…

Pucca: *golpea a Reik* no!

Reik: ay mi maquillaje! :'v

Pucca: *congela los pies de Reik* pagaras todo lo que haz hecho…

~una tormenta de nieve se comienza a crear~

Reik: *derrite el hielo y camina hacia Pucca* no lo creo…

Pucca: *le lanza una bola de nieve en la cara y corre Por las casas*

Reik: *se limpia la cara* no!

Con los demas…

Ling: aqui es cuando fueron a las cascadas…

Todos: *ven el recuerdo* ¿¡Que!? •\\\\\•

Harem: *voltean a ver a Garu* b-b-besaste a P-Pucca!? ¬\\\¬*

Garu: si…y fue mas de una vez…

Tobe: *tirado en el suelo* (no fui su primer beso…) TTuTT

Ching: *golpeando a Garu* baka!

Garu: p-pero yo no la obligu- *comienza a olfatear algo* e-este olor…y-yo lo conozco…

Abyo: la boca de Tobe? :v

Garu: no!…es…ella…

Pucca: *corriendo hacia la ultima casa* (ellos tenian razon! No debi huir!) *choca con Garu*

Garu: Pucca…

Pucca: G-Garu…*voltea a ver a los demas* chicos!

Todos-Garu: *empujan a Garu y abrazan a Pucca* Pequeña!

Garu: *celos on* bakas! ¬\\\¬*

Pucca: perdon Por haber huido! *se separa*

Ching: tranquila no es tu culpa…

Pucca: debemos irnos! Un tipo llamado Reik…*voltea a ver el recuerdo y se sonroja* a-ah! *golpea a Garu* Q-Que quede claro que yo nunca te bese! X\\\\\X

Garu: espera…dijiste Reik!?

Pucca: s-si…

Garu: tenemos que irnos!

Todos-Garu: si!

Garu: *carga a Pucca* vamonos ya! *comienza a correr*

Todos-Garu: *lo siguen*

Pucca: *golpeando a Garu* b-bajame! Se supone que estoy molesta contigo! ¬\\\¬

Con Reik…

Reik: amigos! Ha llegado la hora! Volveremos a atacar!

Demonios: *celebrando*

Reik: (preparate zorro…)

Continuara…

* * *

Miko: x.x perdon! MIKO la politica…promete y nunca cumple…pero me cortaron el internet y estaba trabajando en un regalo para ustedes ewe pronto lo veran…perdonen mi retraso x.o pero enserio…Por mas que trato actualizar algo malo me pasa…(soy de mala suerte? :'v) en fin…pos nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo y tal vez en otra historia e_e todo depende de ustedes que quieran leer otro intento de historia -3- Bueno…nos vemos amores mios

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	14. Fin?

~Un siglo despues~

Miko: mis amados nekos…quiero asecinarme a mi misma! :'v...Ya que este capitulo ya estaba completo pero por un acto de estupidez mio…fue eliminado y tuve que reescribirlo :'v...bueno…pos aqui el ultimo capitulo :'v difruten y gozen(?)

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Abyo: *envolviendo a Pucca con papel burbuja* asi estaras a salvo :'v

Pucca: gracias Abyo -.-

Garu: *le quita el papel* ¬¬ y esto en que la protegera!? *lanza el papel contra el suelo*

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *se miran entre si* yo quiero explotar las burbujas! *ruedan sobre el papel?* wii! :'D

Garu: ¬¬* *les lanza una bola de fuego*

Pucca: *caminando en circulos* y si ese tipo viene…

Garu: tranquila...todo estara bien…y si algo pasa…entregare a Tobe ¬o¬

Tobe: ¬¬* mejor entrega a Abyo :v

Abyo: no! :'v

Ching: *los golpea* ¬¬

Pucca: pero…por que se quiere vengar de mi? Yo no le hice nada malo…pero…ese tipo asecino a mis padres…pero ¿¡Por que!?

Ching: No tenemos idea…tus padres murieron el mismo dia que nos nombraron deidades…

Ring: lo recuerdo…Kuro era tan lindo! *-*

Pucca: ¬¬

Tobe: *cruza los brazos* se desconoce la razón de la venganza de Reik

Garu: *voltea hacia otro lado* y si les digo que es por mi culpa?

Todos-Garu: *voltean a verlo* de que estas hablando?

Garu: ustedes no se preocupen…yo arreglare esto *camina hacia la salida*

Voz misteriosa: bien hecho zorro…

Tobe: tu de nuevo!? ¿¡Por que!?

Vos misteriosa: Porque quiero y puedo! :v

Todos-Tobe: *viéndose entre si* es un buen punto…

Garu: solo eres un cobarde ocultandose con esa voz

Ring: vaya mi Garu si que es valiente *-*

Tobe: yo dije lo mismo antes! ¬¬*

Voz misteriosa: tu encargate de atrapar al correcaminos! ¬¬

Tobe: dejen de decir eso! ¬¬*

Voz misteriosa: como sea…sigue asi zorro~ ven conmigo!

Abyo: baka! no te lo lleves! Vamos chicos siganme! :'v

Harem y Abyo: *haciendo una señal de alto?* baka no te lo lleves

Voz misteriosa: oh ray-…un segundo! Zorro es la hora de irnos! Tendremos un largo viaje ¬¬

Garu: entonces…*se recuesta en el suelo* me quedo! \\._.\

Tobe: flojo! ¬¬

Voz misteriosa: oye no! ¬¬

Otra Voz?: Reik! Los panqueques estan listos!

Reik: oye Yin! No me molestes cuando use mi vocesota! ¬¬

Yin: apagala! ¬¬

Reik: aw…pero nunca puedo usar mi vocesota :'v

~Desaparecen las voces?~

Abyo: no sabia que era Reik :'v

Todos-Abyo: *voltean a verlo* ¬¬

Garu: *sigue caminando*

Pucca: *camina hacia el y lo detiene* e-espera! ¿A d-donde vas?

Garu: Ese tipo solo me quiere a mi…si voy con el todos ustedes estaran a salvo…

Tobe: aw~ *empuja a Garu y abraza a Pucca* suerte! ._./ *arroja una maleta a la cara de Garu*

Garu: *lo golpea y jala a Pucca hacia el* ¬\\\¬*

Pucca: =\\\\\=

Tobe: *celos on* n-no te ibas a ir!? ¬¬

Garu: no! Tengo una mejor idea…*toma a Tobe del brazo y se lo lleva*

Tobe: oye! E-Espera que hac-!?

Garu: callate! ¬¬

Ching: *pensamientos salvajes de Ching* e_e oh~ *le sangra la nariz* chicos ya regres- *comienza a caminar*

Abyo: *la detiene* no! ¬¬

Ching: *tratando de liberarse* me perdere la accion! :'v

Garu: *regresa con ellos* no paso nada ¬¬*

Ching: maldicion! ¬¬

Tobe: *grito varonil?* ¿¡Que me hiciste!?

Pucca: entonces que paso?

Garu: ya lo verás…oye Tobe! Sal de ahi! ¬o¬

Tobe: *camina hacia ellos* ¬¬*

Todos-Garu: eh?

Tobe: *disfrazado de Garu?

Abyo: wow! Son como gemelos! :v

Tobe: pero yo soy el lindo :v

Ling: pero…parece una copia barata de Garu

Ching: una muy barata…

Abyo: yo nisiquiera hubiera pagado por el

Kyon: pero aun asi son iguales…

Ryouga: Pero es Tobe…

Kyouga: y no merece respeto alguno

Garu: *se cubre la boca y rie* al igual que Abyo

Abyo: no! :'v

Tobe: g-gracias :'v

Ring: *se acerca a Tobe* t-tu cabello…

Tobe: oh~ tranquilos es solo una peluca

Garu: no lo es ¬o¬

Tobe: ¿¡Que!? Te voy a matar! ¬¬* *se lanza sobre Garu y comienzan a golpearse*

Pucca: G-Garu contra Garu?

Tobe: *golpeando a Garu* ¿Por que te golpeas a ti mismo?…¿Por que te golpeas a ti mismo?~ :v

Garu: *lo golpea en la cara?*

Ring: en la cara no! eso hace a Garu sexy! :'v

Pucca: pero al que golpean es a Tobe…=_=U

Ring: oh…continuen!

Tobe: oigan! :'v

Después…

Ching: tienen alguna idea? Reik sabe en donde estamos…debemos hacer algo…

Garu: yo protejo a la loli ¬o¬

Pucca: eh? •\\\\\•

Kyon: y ¿¡Por que tu!? ¬¬*

Garu: por que quiero y puedo ¬¬

Tobe: *frotandose la piel* oye zorro que hiciste con mi piel? esta mas tersa y suave que antes…Usas algun producto?

Garu: uso algo llamado agua y jabon ¬¬ *le arroja un jabon a la cara*

Ching: *les lanza un zapato a los dos* sabes…yo creo que seria mejor si la llevaramos al palacio…

Abyo: si!…la seguridad es mucho mas segura alla :v

Todos-Pucca: *golpean a Abyo* ¬¬*

Pucca: p-palacio?

Garu: si…alla probablemente estes a salvo…aun asi todos nosotros te cuidaremos…

Ring: *frotando la piel de Tobe* es cierto…su piel ya no es escamosa…

Tobe: lo se el zorro se cuida muy bien…

Ching: *les lanza a Abyo* par de narcisistas! ¬¬*

Garu: *carga a Pucca* hay que darnos prisa…

Tobe: *empuja a Garu y carga a Pucca* ¬¬* yo les decia lo mismo!

Garu: tu solo estabas!…*imitando a Tobe* hoy atrapare al correcaminos con dinamitas y junques

Tobe: mientras tanto tu!…*imitando a Garu* hoy volvere a robarle a Abyo la exploradora! :v

Abyo: la exploradora? e.e

Ching: ya basta! ¬¬

Todos-Pucca: *discutiendo y golpeandose entre si* ¬¬*

Yani: ya basta! Todos ustedes callense! Comportense como deidades por una vez! ¬¬

Todos-Pucca y Yani: *se sientan como perritos regañados*

Pucca: (Yani?)

Yani: asi que llevensela al palacio de una buena vez! ¬¬* *suspira* y si algo le pasa…*aura diabolica* se las veran conmigo!

Tobe: d-descuida Yani! *se acerca a Pucca y la abraza* ella estara bien…

Yani: mas les vale! *se va* ¬¬*

Abyo: creo que asusta mas que Garu :'v

Ching: claro que no

Todos-Pucca, Garu y Tobe: eh? *voltean a ver a Garu*

Garu: *aura diabolica nivel maximo?* ¬¬* *viendo a Tobe y a Pucca*

Todos-Pucca, Garu y Tobe: a-asusta :'v

En otro lugar…

Reik: *maquillandose* hoy debo lucir fabuloso mientras asecino al zorro~

Yin: *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Reik: p-por cierto…en donde dijiste que estaban?

Yin: sobre eso…su ubicacion cabio inesperadamente…

Reik: ¿¡Que!? Sera mejor que los busques! ¬¬

Yin: tiene que ser ahora?…es a que estaba en mi descanso y…

Reik: ¬¬

Yin: esta bien!…ire! *se va* ¬¬

Con los demas…

Ching: bienvenida al palacio pequeña…

Pucca: w-wow…

Garu: todos hemos dicho eso alguna vez *voltea a ver a Pucca y sonrie un poco*

Pucca: •\\\\\•…¬\\\¬

Garu: por cierto…te llevaremos a tu habitacio-

Harem de Garu: Garu! *se lanzan sobre el*

Pucca: *aura diabolica* G-Garu…¬u¬*

Tobe: *se acerca a Pucca* tranquila pequeña…yo mismo te mostrare el palaci-

Yuna: *abraza a Tobe* gracias! ^\\\^

Tobe: ._.?

Pucca: parece que iras con Yuna ^^U

Tobe: eh?…

Yuna: nos casaremos! ^\\\^

Tobe: ._.!?

Yuna: *se va corriendo junto con Tobe*

Tobe: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Harem: *abrazando muy fuerte a Garu*

Garu: *se levanta*dejenme! ¬¬*

Amy: nunca dejas amarte -3-

Pucca: ustedes lo estaban forzando…=_=U

June: oh…si…se supone que tu eras la princesa verdad? La hija de Kuro…

Harem: *suspiran* ah~ Kuro…

Pucca: ¿Por que preguntas eso?

Kora: Por que gracias a tu madre Kuro se caso y nos dejo a todas nosotras :'v

Garu: ustedes parecian niñas de primaria y el ya era un adulto! ¬¬*

Yumi: *camina hacia Pucca* ademas…quien se hubiera fijado en la princesa? Eso te pasara a ti y tambien…

Ring: eh?…oigan! ¬¬ *trata de detenerlas*

June: *cubre la boca de Ring-ring*

Yumi: admitelo…pequeña loli…nadie se fijaria en ti…

Pucca: (tiene razon…por eso Garu prefiere estar con alguien mas…) y-yo...

Garu: *acaricia la cabeza de Pucca* yo creo que si hay alguien…

Pucca: eh? •\\\\\•

Garu: ahora *se lleva arrastrando a Pucca* dejen de molestar…¬\\\¬

Harem: eh?…

Pucca: b-baka! S-Sueltame!…*tratando de liberarse* ¬\\\¬

Garu: sh! *cubre la boca de Pucca y entran a una habitacion*

Pucca: ¿Que estamos haciendo aqu-?…

Garu: sh! *murmurando* alguien viene…

Pucca: *murmurando* y ¿Por que nos escondemos?

Garu: tu y yo tenemos que hablar…

Pucca: eh?…

A fuera…

Yuna: *abrazando a Tobe* y que flores te gustan mas?

Tobe: oh! Me gustan las petunias…

Yuna: perfecto! En nuestra ceremonia de bodas habran muchas! ^\\\^

Tobe: ¿¡Que!? ._.

Yuna: ahora que tipo de pastel quiere-

Tobe: no! En que momento te pedi matrimonio!? ¬¬*

Yuna: puedes hacerlo en la luna de miel

Tobe: ¿¡Que!?

Yuna: que tiene de malo? *se va con Tobe*

Con Pucca y Garu

Pucca: de que quieres hablarme?

Garu: ¿Por que estabas tan molesta conmigo?

Pucca: *cruza los brazos y voltea hacia otro lado* n-no es nada ¬\\\¬

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* quizas quieras estar con Tobe en estos momentos no? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: d-de que estas hablando?

Garu: *suspira* los vi…vi como ambos estaban en una cita y al final se besaron…trate de hacer algo pero…*se voltea hacia otro lado* no tengo ningun derecho de intervenir entre su felicidad de ambos...

Pucca: eh? P-Pero…En realidad no fue una cita!…s-solo me acompaño a dejar unos libros y fuimos al show de luciernagas…y nos besamos por accidente…

Garu: no te creo…¬\\\¬

Pucca: ademas…no se porque me preguntas esto…tu tambien prefieres estar con Ring-ring!

Garu: *se acerca a ella* estas loca!

Pucca: y si estoy loca entonces por que no te vas con ella!?

Garu: claro! Si pudiera estar con alguien mas lo estaria pero no puedo!

Pucca: p-pues vete! Nadie te esta obligando a quedarte!

Garu: claro que si! Y esa eres tu!

Pucca: eh!? Pero que estas diciend-

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* M-Me gustas! Entiendes!? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: eh? •\\\\\•

Garu: cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz y nervioso…el amor es algo asi no?…es por eso que no quiero estar con nadie mas solo contigo! ¬\\\¬

Pucca:…*se acerca a el* estas mintiendo no? ¬\\\¬

Garu: claro que no! *la abraza*

Pucca: X\\\X *lo empuja* e-espera!

~Silencio incomodo~

Pucca: *Modo tomate on* y-yo…

Garu: sabes…tal vez no debi decir eso…*sonríe un poco* t-te parece bien si…fingimos que esto nunca paso…*camina hacia la salida* d-descuida…n-no dire nada…

Pucca: e-espera!

Garu: *voltea a verla*

Pucca: *camina hacia el* solo eso tienes que decir?

Garu: eh?

Pucca: d-despues de lo que pasamos juntos?…s-solo te gusto?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* b-bueno…n-no era lo que queria decir exactamente…pero ¿Por que me dices est-

Pucca: *lo abraza* baka…baka...baka! *lo abraza mas fuerte*

Garu: perdón! T-Tal vez lo que te dije te afecto much-

Pucca: *se acerca a el* claro que no…*se acerca mas y lo besa*

Garu: •\\\\\•

Pucca: *se aleja un poco* y? ¬\\\¬

Garu: e-eh?

Pucca: n-no se te ocurra dejarme sola…

Garu: ya veo…*suspira y sonrie un poco* que te parece si hacemos un trato?

Pucca: eh?

Garu: *convierte una hoja en una botella con una flor adentro* toma…*le da la botella* cuida esta flor de mi…

Pucca: ¿P-Por que? ¿Que pasaria si yo la cuido?

Garu: si tu ganas…me tendras a mi por siempre…

Pucca: eh? •\\\\\• y...si pierdo?

Garu: tu…junto con tu inocencia serán todas mias *se acerca a ella*

Pucca: eh? O-Oye! ¬\\\¬

Garu: aceptas?

Pucca: Pero…¿Por que mi inocencia?

Garu: ya entiendo…*la abraza de la cintura* ¿Quieres que te la quite? *sonrisa lolicona*

Pucca: *tratando de huir* e-espera! X\\\X

Garu: *se acerca hasta sus labios* es un trato…*la besa*

Pucca: =\\\\\= *reacciona y lo empuja* y-ya que…no tengo opción ¬\\\¬

Garu: entonces…el trato comienza…*abre la puerta* cuidala bien…hare lo que sea para quitartela…y tambien la flor…

Pucca: *cargando* O-Oye! ¬\\\¬

Garu: entonces…nos vamos? *extiende su mano*

Pucca: s-si ¬\\\¬ *lo toma de la mano*

Pucca y Garu: *caminan hacia un salon y sueltan sus manos*

Soo: *camina hacia ella* princesa!…Que bueno que este bien…debemos escapar…

Pucca: ¿Por que?

Soo: la seguridad de aqui no sera suficiente…

Con Reik…

Reik: bien…estamos en la entrada…

Yin: bien! Ataqu-

Reik: primero!…les dare unas instruciones…no ataquen ni a la princesa o al zorro…de esos me encargo yo…

Demonio: y cuando podremos comenzar a atacar?

Reik: ahora si mis pequeños…ataquen!

Con los demas…

~Comienza a temblar~

Abyo: lo siento chicos es que no desayune :'v

Ching: eso no fue tu estomago…¬¬

Garu: estan aqui…maestro!

Soo: si?

Garu: llevesela! Nosotros estaremos bien…no es asi? *voltea a ver a los demas*

Todos-Pucca y Garu: oh… *escribiendo sus testamentos* si claro…

Garu: ¬¬*

Soo: esta bien…por aqui princesa..

Pucca: no! Todos ellos siempre me han estado cuidando…ahora es mi turno…ire con ellos...

Ching: Pucca…

Pucca: no puedo quedarme aqui…*camina hacia ellos* yo los ayudare…

Tobe: pero!

Pucca: *sonrie* descuiden estare bien…

Garu: tardaran en entrar…

Con Reik…

Reik: *buscando a Garu* zorro! *golpea una puerta*

Garu: ¿Quien es? ¬o¬

Reik: soy Reik~…arh! Zorro abre la puerta! ¬¬*

Garu: no estoy!

Reik: oh si no estas regreso mañan- deja de hacer tus bromas! ¬¬

Garu: *abre la puerta* ya es hallowen?

Reik: sabes no he visto el calendario ultimament-…ah! *se lanza sobre el y comienzan a golpearse*

Reik: *apuntandole con una espada* tus ultimas palabras?

Garu: caiste!…*desaparece*

Reik: u-un clon!? No! Ataquen!

Demonios: *entran al palacio y comienzan a atacar*

En otro lugar…

Tobe: estan listos?

Todos: si!

Garu: es la hora de matar moscas…

Abyo: yo no! :'v

Todos: *golpean a Abyo*

Garu: llego la hora…vamonos!

Todos: *corren hacia en donde estan los demonios y comienzan a luchar*

Yin: *trata de atacar a Garu* vaya aun eres bueno!

Garu: gracias *esquiva los ataques de Yin*

Yin: tal vez tu ahora que tus poderes de Demonio regresaron…te ayudan...

Garu: eh? *atacando a Yin* yo siempre los conserve!

Yin: ¿¡Que!?

Garu: por cierto…*la encierra en un portal* hasta nunca

Yin: ¿¡Que!? Noo! *desaparece*

Garu: *toma una espada y continua peleando*

Pucca: *golpeando a los demonios* ¿Q-Quien era ella?¬\\\¬

Garu: una vieja conocida…

Pucca: ¿¡Que tanto la conoces!?

Garu: estas celosa?

Pucca: baka!…claro que n-no! ¬\\\¬

Ching: Garu!…la mayoria de los demonios cayeron en el abismo del fin! *golpeando a los demonios*

((Cualquiera que caiga ahi no volvera a existir nunca))

Garu: entonces…*golpeando a varios demonios a la vez* se estan acabando!?

Ching: algo asi…Pero aun falta…

Reik: yo! *se lanza sobre Garu y comienzan a golpearse*

Pucca: Garu!

Garu: *golpeando a Reik en la cara* tranquila!...

Reik: mi maquillaje! :'v

Ring: lo comprendo :'v

Abyo: *corre hacia Ching* Ching! La mayoria de los demonios ya son historia!

Kyon: ahora podremos ayudar a Garu!

Pucca: se fueron hacia los jardines!

Tobe: mis petunias! :'v

Todos: *corren hacia los jardines*

Garu: *golpeando a Reik* vaya…mejoraste…solo que… *patea el estomago de Reik* eres un baka…

Reik: *golpeando y esquivando a Garu* esto me recuerda la vez que me asecinaste!…*lo golpea muy fuerte en el estomago*

Garu: *cae al suelo* a-ah! X.x *se levanta y golpea a Reik en el menton*

Todos-Garu y Reik: Garu!

Garu: ustedes! ¿¡Que hacen aqui!?

Reik: *sonrie* despidete de ella…*lanza un rayo hacia Pucca*

Garu: no! *golpea a Reik y corre hacia Pucca*

Pucca: *crea un escudo de hielo pero el rayo lo atraviesa* maldicion!

Tobe: *se atraviesa enfrente de ella y desvia el rayo* estas bien pequeña?

Pucca: s-si pero...*camina hacia Reik* este baka! Ya me canso! *congela los pies de Reik* ahora si pagaras todo lo que haz hecho!

Reik: no!…Todos ustedes moriran conmigo…*golpea con su puño el suelo varias veces* si doy otros golpes todos seremos historia…

Ling: el abismo!

Reik: asi es!…asi que…

Garu: no lo haras! *corre hacia el mientras un aura de fuego azul lo rodea* haz causado muchas cosas! *lo golpea con mucha fuerza* este sera tu fin! *sus ojos cambian de color*

Reik: t-tu!

Garu: *golpeando a Reik*

Ren: el zorro salvaje!

Ching: asi es…el nunca murio…

Pucca: (G-Garu…)

~Comienza a temblar~

Reik: un golpe mas y todos moriremos! Pueden salvarse! Pero tu! *voltea a ver a Garu*

Garu: *se detiene* eh?

Reik: *congela los pies de Garu* te iras conmigo!

Garu: *tratando de escapar*

Pucca: Garu! *camina hacia el*

Ching: *la detiene* no pequeña!…

Soo: *llega junto con una plataforma voladora* todos suban! Aqui estaremos a salvo…

Todos-Pucca y Tobe: *suben*

Abyo: ¿¡Que esperan!?

Pucca: no! Yo estare con Garu…*camina hacia el*

Tobe: *la carga y la sube a la plataforma* no! Detenganla!

Kyouga y Ryouga: *sujetan a Pucca*

Pucca: *tratando de liberarse* s-sueltenme!

Ring: Tobe?

Tobe: yo ire enseguida…*corre hacia en donde esta Garu*

Garu: baka! Vete con ellos!

Tobe: no! Tu debes estar con ella, cuidarla y hacerla feliz! *trata de ayudarlo*

Garu: *tratando de huir*

~La plataforma se acerca a ellos~

Soo: chicos!

Reik: nos vemos! *golpea muy fuerte el suelo*

Pucca: no!

~El suelo comienza a caerse~

Tobe: *ayudando a Garu* y-ya casi!

Garu: es inutil!…baka…

Tobe: *voltea a ver a Garu*

Garu: cuidala por mi…

Tobe: eh?

Garu: *lo lanza hacia la plataforma*

Tobe: *cae encima de Abyo* baka!

~El suelo que rodea a Reik y a Garu comienza a caerse~

Reik: y por ultimo! *toma una Katana y atraviesa el estomago de Garu con ella*

Garu: ah! *cae de rodillas*

Todos-Garu y Reik: Garu!

Garu: c-chicos…*voltea a verlos*

Pucca: *llorando* Garu! Baka! Hicimos un trato! N-no piensas cumplirlo!?

Garu: *voltea a ver a Pucca* (Pucca…) *sonrie un poco* cuidate mucho…

~El suelo cae junto con El palacio, Garu y Reik al abismo~

Pucca: *llorando* no! G-Garu!

Tobe: *viendo a Pucca* fui un idiota! No pude ayudarlo!

Ching: hiciste lo que pudiste…

Soo: chicos…sera mejor que lleven a la pequeña a otro lugar mas seguro…

Kyon: s-si…c-chicos…

Todos-Pucca: *se miran entre si y se acercan a Pucca*

Un año despues…

~Narra Pucca~

Ha pasado exactamente un año desde que me converti en princesa oficialmente…la mayoria de las cosas no han cambiado…ahora de vez en cuando vivo en el palacio…ya que no me he acostumbrado aun…todos estan bien…el palacio cambio de ubicación ahora…esta completamente prohibido ir al Abismo del Fin…pero…aun tengo el doloroso recuerdo de haber perdido al amor de mi vida…Garu…

Pucca: *entra a su habitación y se recarga en la puerta* hoy fue un dia agotador…*suspira y camina hacia su escritorio* ya casi no tengo tiempo libre…*ve la botella con la flor* Garu…*toma la botella* no debio haber hecho ese trato…*comienza a llorar un poco* si aun asi el sabia que no lo cumpliria…*abraza la botella* baka! *llora un poco mas* no sirve de nada llorar…*limpia sus lágrimas* la flor se marchito y el murio…*cae una lágrima en la botella y comienza a brillar* eh? *se levanta y se va corriendo*

Yani: *voltea a ver a Pucca* eh?

Kyouga, Ryouga, Ling, Abyo, Ren y Kyon: *jugando cartas y voltean a ver a Pucca* esa es…

Ring: *maquillandose* Pucca?

Pucca: *corriendo*

Yuki y Yuna: *jugando ajedrez* podra ser…

Zero, Tobe y Ching: *regando las flores y ven a Pucca* eh?

Amy, Yumi, Kora y June: *caminando hacia la entrada* oh! Hola Pucc- eh?

Pucca: *corre hacia el bosque, se detiene y respira agitadamente* el…*voltea hacia alrededor* debe estar…*voltea hacia un cerezo y ve a alguien* aqui…*se acerca a la persona*

¿?: *voltea a verla y sonrie* loli…

Pucca: *comienza a Llorar* Garu! baka! *se lanza sobre el y lo abraza*

Garu: *la abraza mucho mas fuerte*

Pucca: *se aleja* ¿¡P-Pero como fue que…

Garu: tenia que cumplir mi promesa…no es asi? *le quita la botella* y gane…no es asi?

Pucca: eh? •\\\\\•

Garu: eres mia junto con tu inocencia *la carga*

Pucca: e-espera! •\\\\\•

Garu: *se acerca a ella y la besa*

Pucca: *corresponde*

Todos-Pucca y Garu: G-Garu!? *corren hacia ellos*

Garu: *se separa rápidamente de Pucca* b-bakas! *Modo tsundere on* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: X\\\X c-chicos…

Kyon: ¿¡Como fue que…!? *abraza a Garu* papá! :'v

Ching: tsundere!

Harem de Garu: Garu!

Tobe: Baka!

Abyo: Abyo! *salta?*

Ryouga: interrupimos algo?

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* no realmente…¬\\\¬

Yuna: si! Celebraremos una boda doble! Pucca y Garu! Y Tobe y Yo! *abraza a Tobe*

Pucca y Garu: *Modo tomate on* Y-Yuna! •\\\\\•

Tobe: oye! ¬¬*

Ching: sobre mi cadáver! La pequeña Pucca es mia *abraza a Pucca*

Garu: no! Ella perdio una apuesta

Abyo: dinos la apuesta e_e

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *voltean a ver a Garu* lolicon! ¬¬* *aura diabólica*

Pucca: e-esperen! Y-Yo perdi a propósito! *se acerca a Garu*

Todos-Pucca: eh!? •\\\\\•

Pucca: asi es *abraza a Garu y sonrie* ^\\\^

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *discutiendo entre si*

Las cosas son de nuevo normales…

~Fin de la narracion~

* * *

Fin…

Miko: y este es el fin de otra historia y el comienzo de las ovas ^^ nos veremos pronto!

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	15. Esto es guerra!

Miko: *musica de victoria* \\._./ tada! Regrese! Y para compensar mi retraso…aqui tienen su medicina(?) e_e

* * *

Todo parecia tranquilo hasta que…

Ching: *golpeando a Garu* no! ¬¬*

Garu: y-ya te dije que iremos a la pelea! Siempre hacemos lo que ustedes dicen! ¬¬

Ring: no! Siempre hacemos votaciones y siempre son justas…

Kyon: justas!?…Pero ustedes son mas chicas! Por eso ganan siempre! ¬¬*

Ling: y eso que!?

Ching: solo por que tenemos a *abraza a Pucca* la pequeña Pucca!

Ring: y alguien aqui es narcisista U¬¬

Los chicos-Garu: *voltean a ver a Garu y a Tobe* ¬¬*

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* ¿Q-Qué? ¬\\\¬…

Tobe: ¿¡Que!?

~Flash back~

Los chicos: carreras! ¬o¬

Las chicas: ropa! ¬¬

Ching: oh Tobe!…tus zapatos son horribles…pero te ayudaremos a escojer unos mejores e_e

Tobe: no me vendria mal un nuevo par de zapatos…

Ching: *abrazando a Pucca* Ademas la pequeña Pucca quiere pasar tiempo a solas con cierto zorro e_e

Pucca: C-Ching! X\\\X

Garu: y-ya que… ¬\\\¬

* * *

Los chicos: deportes! ¬o¬

Las chicas: maquillaje ¬¬*

Ring: Pucca~ que me dijiste acerca de tu inocencia? e_e

Garu: ¬.¬?

Pucca: o-oye! ¬\\\¬*

Ring: oh cierto! Me dijiste que Garu era el unico que podia quitartel-

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Ring-ring* y la golpea* baka! Yo nunca dije eso! X\\\X

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* ¬\\\¬

Ching: por cierto Tobe te vez muy palido…oh! No! Pierdes tu belleza!

Tobe: ¿¡Que!? *se mira a un espejo*

~Fin del Flash back~

Abyo: eso es chantaje! :v

Ching: claro que no! ¬¬ hare varias llamadas y ya lo veras…

Despues de algunas llamadas…

Ching: ahora si! Voten!

Amy: de que se trata todo esto?

June: cierto…¿Por que nos llamaron?

Ching: los chicos creen que no somos justas…

Kora: ¿Por que?

Ring: siempre hacemos votaciones y ellos pierden...

Yumi: vaya bebes…=_=U

Abyo: son unas tramposas! Utilizan a Garu y a Tobe! ¬¬

Zero: zorros y coyotes siempre tan debiles u_u

Garu: *le lanza a Abyo* callate baka-panda! ¬¬

Ren: Y yo creia que el unico debil aqui era Tobe :v

Tobe: *golpea a Ren* ¬¬*

Ching: claro que no! Ellos nos apoyan…

Yuna: a donde iran?

Ling: al spa…

Ching: que por cierto a Tobe le haria mucha falta…ya que se ve muy mal e_e

Yuna: c-claro que no! El es bello!

Kora: *acaricia la cabeza de Yuna* tu aun eres una pequeña niña...pero Tobe se ve mucho mas viejo…hasta esta comenzando a quedarse calvo e_e

Tobe: ¿¡Que!? *se mira a un espejo* tanto asi!?

Ring: y que mala suerte para Garu…ahi podria pasar demasiado tiempo con Pucca a solas…y no lo golpeariamos si intentara hacerle cualquier cosa e_e

Pucca: oye! Y ¿¡Por que me utilizan a mi!? X\\\X

Garu: cualquier cosa!? ¬¬

Pucca: *lo golpea* baka! ¬\\\¬

Ching: asi que…votemos!…

Tobe y Garu: *mirandose entre si* y-yo…

Ryouga: basta! Haremos un lugar libre de chicas!

Kyon: ahi podremos hacer lo que quieramos! ¬¬

Abyo: correre desnudo! :'v

Garu: que asco! ¬¬

Zero: es una buena idea! N-No la de Abyo =_=U

Kyouga: si! Veamos que hacen sin nosotros!

Ching: esta bien…Es una apuesta! Los perdedores haran lo que los ganadores quieran!

Abyo: hecho! :v

Ring: veremos quien pierde primero!…

Garu: (esto no es bueno) o-oigan…

Abyo: por lo tanto…

Kyon y Ren: nada de estar con las chicas!

Garu: (noo! M-Mi loli…)

Tobe: (no! Mis tratamientos faciales!)

Ryouga y Kyouga: *toman a Garu y a Tobe del brazo* vamonos a la libertad! :v

Garu: no! *abraza a Pucca* yo me quiero quedar! ¬\\\¬ *restriega su cara en la planidez(?) de Pucca*

Pucca: G-Garu! X\\\X

Tobe: y yo! *abraza a Ring-ring y a Ling* quiero Mis faciales! :'v

Abyo: llevenselos! :v

Ryouga y Kyouga: *se llevan arrastrando a Tobe y a Garu*

Tobe y Garu: *enterrando sus uñas en el suelo* noo! TT▽TT

Los chicos: *se van*

Pucca: ¿C-Creen que esten bien?

Ching: les doy una semana…aunque tambien seremos libres! Vamonos al centro comercial!

Todas-Pucca: si! Garu! Desaparece nuestras oreja-

Pucca: el ya no esta…

Ching: o-oh…bueno no importa…ya se! ocultemos con unas gorras nuestras orejas…

Ring: si! Ahora necesitamos un prestamo de nuestro banco

Amy: banco?

Ring y Ching: si!…Tobe!

Ling: tambien se fue =_=U

Pucca: no creo que ellos pierdan…=_=U…•-•! C-Ching cuanto tiempo crees que dure esto?

Ching: mucho! No los necesitamos! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: y-ya veo…(ojala Garu este bien…ya que el necesita "mi cariño" •\\\\\•)

Con los chicos…

Garu: oigan! Por que hicimos esto!?

Zero: no estas molesto con las chicas? Ellas siempre dicen que deben tener la razon…aun cuando no es asi! ¬¬

Tobe: entonces…¿¡Por que viviremos en una casa del arbol!? ¬¬*

Abyo: aqui nadie nos molestara! :v soy todo un revolucionario! *-*9

Ren: ahora te admiro! *hace una reverencia* /._./

Garu: entonces este es nuestro espacio de chicos? ¬¬

Abyo: nuestro segundo hogar! *-*9

Tobe: Pero es solo una manta!¬¬*

Abyo: nuestro querido zorro lo convertira en una mansion e_e

Garu: eh? Y yo porque?

Abyo: vamos! Transforma es esa manta en una mansion! Y demuestrales a las chicas que somos unos verdaderos hombres! Y ganar la apuesta!*-*9

Garu: eh?…

~Cine mental de Garu~

Pucca: *abrazando a Garu* a-admito mi derrota! Asi que ustedes ganaron…y? ¬\\\¬

Garu: ¿Q-Que?

Pucca: ¿Que quieres que haga? ¬\\\¬

Garu: *la carga* oh no es mucho…solo quiero tener 15 hijos…y quiero empezar ya que son muchos *sonrie loliconamente*

Pucca: ¿Q-Que? •\\\\\• E-Eh!?

Garu: una apuesta es una apuesta…*comienza a caminar*

Pucca: E-ESPERA! X\\\X

~Fin del cine mental~

Garu: lo hare! *comienza a crear una gran mansion*

Dias despues…

Ching: que asco!…hay un insecto en la puerta! Kyon! Encargate! X.x

Ring: C-Ching?

Ching: oh…cierto…no los necesitamos!

Pucca: t-tienes razon!…(m-me siento mal! Tal vez es por que no me han acosado en tres dias! No!...no es eso! ¬\\\¬)

Ling: no sabemos nada de ellos…Tal vez murieron de hambre…

Amy: no lo creo…ellos tambien piensan…creo…

June: p-pero no los extrañamos verdad?

Ching: ah! *golpea una mesa* claro que no! N-Nosotras ganaremos!

Mientras tanto con los chicos…

Todos-Garu: *comiendo* vaya…esto sabe mejor que lo que prepara Ching! :'v

Garu: que estan comiendo?

Abyo: es una ensalada de hojas :v

Garu: esas son mis hojas…

Tobe: y?

Garu: tienen un veneno al que solo los zorros son inmunes y ustedes se las comieron…

Kyon: entonces nosotros…

Garu: probablemente mueran…

Todos-Garu y Ren: *escupen las hojas y corren mientras gritan como niñas* :'v

Ren: *se acerca a Garu* es cierto? Moriremos?

Garu: claro que no… solo estaba aburrido y quise ver que hacian…Y es divertido para mi ver como sufren

Ren: entonces puedo comerlas? *continua comiendo*

Garu: l-lo de la muerte era falso pero el veneno si es real…tal vez solo se enfermen…

Todos-Garu: *caen al suelo* me siento mal~

Garu: no pienso cuidarlos…¬¬

Abyo: oh~ entonces no te importa ganar la apuesta?…

Garu: bakas ¬¬*

Dias despues…

Tobe: *viendose al espejo* t-tan viejo me veo?…tal vez deberia ir con ellas…no!

Garu: *cae junto a el*

Tobe: *grito varonil?* baka! Me asustaste! ¬¬*

Garu: te dire algo baka…extraño a las chicas…

Tobe: yo tambien…nunca accedi a esta torpe apuesta…

Garu: todo es culpa del baka de Abyo y su club de bakas…

Tobe: pero…

Tobe y Garu: *aura y voz diabolica* me las pagaran…*rien sadicamente*

Todos-Garu y Tobe: *caminan hacia ellos* oigan!…Quieren pizz-

Tobe y Garu: *voltean a verlos sadicamente* ¿¡Qué quieren!?

Todos-Garu y Tobe: *se van llorando* estan locos! :'v

Con las chicas…

Ching: estoy aburrida…

Ling: eso te pasa porque no has golpeado a nadie…

Ring: extraño ir con Tobe a la tienda de maquillaje…

Yuna: alejate! Es Mio! ¬\\\¬

Ring: ¿¡Que!? acaso crees que me fijaria en un idiota como el!? ¬¬*

Yumi: ademas…extraño golpear a Ren

Ching: si! Todas los extrañamos pero…debemos ser fuertes! Verdad Pucc-…

Pucca: *temblando en un rincon* (n-no necesito acoso…n-no lo necesito!…) Lo necesito! *se levanta y corre hacia la salida*

Amy: *detiene a Pucca*

Pucca: sueltenme!…X.x

Ching: ya se! Necesitamos solo a dos bakas…asi que Pucca~ te necesitamos *le sangra la nariz*

Pucca: e-estas bien?

Ching: oh~ claro que si…

June: ademas ya se en donde estan…

Ching: hay que ir con ellos…

Con los chicos…

Garu: *golpeando a Abyo* ya! Me quiero ir!

Abyo: perderas la apuesta!

Tobe: Abyo ya hemos estado aqui durante tres semanas! ¬¬

Abyo: no! Nunca nos iremos

~Se escuchan sonidos de construccion~

Ching: chicos!

Todos-Garu: *caminan hacia la ventana* nos encontraron!? *corren y gritan como niñas?* :'v

Abyo: ja! De seguro se rindieron :v

Ren: vaya…ellas construyeron una casa mejor que nosotros…sera mejor que alguien vaya a verlas…

Garu: y-yo ire!

Tobe: *ve el maquillaje de Ring-ring* te acompaño! *saltan por la ventana y caen enfrente de ellas*

Ching: (perfecto!) Hola…parece que disfrutan estar aqui

Garu: ¿Por que vinieron?

Ring: por nada solo queriamos ver como estaban…

Tobe: eh?…¿Quieren algo…verdad?

Ching: sabemos que se Quieren vengar de Abyo…

Tobe y Garu: *se miran entre si* te escuchamos…

Kyon: *viendo a Tobe y Garu* que estan haciendo?

Ren: solo estan charlando…

Garu: ja! Como piensas que nos uniremos a ustedes…

Ching: facil…tenemos productos de cabello para Tobe…y una adorable e inocente loli para ti…y no te la entregaremos hasta que se unan al lado oscuro…

Tobe y Garu: y?...aun asi no nos uniremos…

Ching: esta bien…ustedes deciden…ya que como van las cosas al parecer todos teminara en situaciones yaois…Y yo estare encantada de verlos *le sangra la nariz y le arroja una album a Garu* y eso sera tuyo si se unen…

Garu: *abre el album* ¿¡Por que la obligaste a disfrazarla!?¬\\\¬

Kyouga: creen que se den por vencidos?

Abyo: no! Ellos nunca fallaran ante su patria!

Tobe y Garu: aceptamos!

Ching: lo sabia!…ahora…vamonos…

Garu: ¿C-Como esta ella?

Ching: ansiosa por verte…

Garu: esta bien…vamonos…

Ching y Ring: *toman a Garu y a Tobe del brazon y se van a su casa del arbol*

Abyo: los secuestraron!?

Ryouga: de seguro estan sufriendo!

Con las chicas…

Tobe: *secando su cabello* hace dias que no me duchaba…ahora ire a comer algo…no vienes baka?

Garu: no…*buscando a Pucca* (ansiosa? No lo creo)

Tobe: si! Mas comida! *se va*

Pucca: *corre hacia Garu y se lanza sobre el* al fin!…

Garu: e-estas bien?

Pucca: si ¿Por que lo preguntas?

Garu: por nada…¬\\\¬

Pucca: *aura diabolica* sabes cuantos dias estuve si ti!?

Garu: p-perdon! N-No volveremos a apostar!

Pucca: *ve a Garu sadicamente* ahora…*se lo lleva arrastrando* me tienes que compensar todos esos dias!

((Ahora quien es la pervertida? e_e))

Garu: eh?…n-no! Espera!

((Lamentablemente? no pasara nada lemmon e_e))

Con los chicos…

Abyo: ja! Ahora estan con ellas…esto es guerra! Chicos! Preparen las armas!

Todos-Abyo: si señor baka!

Abyo: muajajaja :v

Con las chicas…

Ching: *señalando un mapa* y tambien atacaremos aqui y aqu-

Pucca: *camina hacia ellas* perdon por la tardanza *sonrie*

Ching: no te preocupes…

Tobe: por cierto y el tsunder-

Garu: *camina hacia ellos con la ropa rasgada* llegue…*cae al suelo*

Ring: a la falta de acoso…Pucca ataco a Garu =_=U

Garu: *se levanta* entonces hare lo mismo con tal de que ella vuelva a hacerl-

Pucca: *lo golpea* c-callate! ¬\\\¬

Ching: no les han dicho nada sobre alguna venganza?

Garu: no…solo he visto llorar a Abyo mientras abraza una almohada…

Tobe: y yo veia como Kyon enterraba a Abyo…

Ching: ya veo…asi que solo nosotras atacaremos…chicas…preparen las armas…

~Preparandose para la guerra~

Ching: baka…

Abyo: Ching…

Ching: asi que…se disculparan?

Abyo: no! Y entreganos a Garu y al otro baka :'v

Ching: oh si…Ring-ring! Amy!

Ring y Amy: *empujan a Tobe y Garu hacia ellos*

Kyon: chicos! Estan bien?…

Ren: no los torturaron?

Garu: ¬u¬ preguntenselo a Pucc-

Pucca: *lo golpea* c-callate! X\\\X

Tobe: n-no sufrimos =_=U

Garu: pero…enserio es necesario hacer todo esto con tal de ver quien tiene la razon?

Pucca: tienes razon…todo esto es muy estupido! Asi que hagan las paces y terminen con esto de una buena vez!

Ching: tal vez tengas razon…

Abyo: cierto…l-lo sentimo-…Fuego! :v

Ching: eh?…un ataque!? Asi pues…Fuego!

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *comienzan a pelear con pistolas de agua?*

Garu: maldicion…=_=

Pucca: hay que irnos de aqui!

Ching: *lanzando agua en la cara de Abyo*

Abyo: no! :'v

Garu: ya se! *carga a Pucca y usa a Tobe como un escudo?*  
Tobe: baka! Dejame! ¬¬*

Garu: no!…Asi que callate!…

Abyo: traicion! *toma una manguera y moja a Garu*

Garu: baka! *se une a la guerra?*

Tobe: muajaja! *se une a la guerra?*  
Pucca: es enserio? =_=U

~Despues de una batalla epica?~

Yani: *regañando a Todos* miren lo que hicieron! ¬¬

Todos-Pucca: lo sentimos…¬¬

Yani: ahora todos! Limpiaran el bosque!

Todos-Pucca: pero!…¬¬

Yani: sin peros! Ahora a trabajar! *se va*

Pucca: =_=U

Abyo: todo es su culpa!

Ching: nuestra!? ustedes fueron los que nos atacaron primero! ¬¬

Abyo: si pero!…

Pucca: aun no entiendo por que siempre discuten…

Garu: estan casados…¬o¬

Pucca: eh!? O.o

Garu: si...eso fue hace mucho…y discuten porque olvidaron su aniversario…

Pucca: cuantos años cumplian de casados?

Garu: como 250 años…

Pucca: eh!? O.o

Zero: Asi es…y nos incluyeron a todos en su pelea…

Tobe: *aspirando el cesped* no entiendo para que hago esto si otra vez se ensusiara ¬¬

Pucca: ya veo…entonces…ellos dos deberian limpiar ya que es un problema entre ellos…

Todos-Pucca, Abyo y Ching: •-• Tienes razon!

Ching y Abyo: *discutendo*

Pucca: y al final…¿Quien gano la apuesta?

Garu: al parecer nadie…

Pucca: eh? Tanto para nada? =_=U

Fin de la ova?…


	16. Viejos

Miko: amores mios! He regresado con su pan de cada dia(?) e_e

Niko: ¿Por que pan? ¬_¬?

Miko: porque quiero y puedo :v *golpeo a Niko con un pan* larga vida al pan! (XD amo el pan)

Niko: ignorenla y disfruten el capitulo =_=U

* * *

Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que…

Todos-Pucca: *corriendo en circulos* estoy viejo!/vieja! :'v

Pucca: t-tanto mal hice?

~Flash back~

Todos-Pucca: *recostados en el suelo viendo caricaturas*

Pucca: *camina hacia ellos* oigan chico- *los ve* ¬¬ ¿Q-Que hacen?

Abyo: estamos viendo Willy y el frijol :v

Pucca: pero es una caricatura para niños

Kyon: y? :v

Pucca: cuantos años dicen que tienen?

Tobe: entre 500 y 600 años…

Pucca: entonces…no creen que estan demasiado viejos como para ver eso?…

Todos-Pucca: *voltean a verla* e-eso crees?

Pucca: t-tal vez…pero *coloca su mano en su menton y se da la vuelta* lo unico que me sorprende…como saber si una deidad es joven o adulta…ya que ustedes se ven de 16 y 17 años pero tienen 500 y 600 años *suspira* yo creo que si no se cuidan…pueden llegarse a ver mas viejos de lo que…*voltea a verlos* estan…

Todos-Pucca: *viendose desesperadamente en un espejo* noo!

~Fin del Flash back~

Pucca: l-lo siento…t-tal vez exagere un poco…

Abyo: pero aun somos jovenes! Mira! *da un salto y cae al suelo* m-mi espalda! :'v

Garu: *se acerca a Pucca* oye…*encanto tsunderesco on* e-enserio crees que me veo viejo? *cara super tsundere?* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: y-yo…•\\\\\•…

Tobe: baka! Claro que si! Solo que ella no lo admite!

Garu: enserio!? O.o

Yani: dejen de estar pensando en su juventud perdida!

Todos-Pucca y Yani: perdida!?

Yani: *suspira* el Maestro Sooga me pidio que algunos de ustedes fueran a sus templos…

Ryouga: y ¿Por que?

Yani: dice que hace mucho que algunos de ustedes han olvidado sus responsabilidades…y deben regresar a sus templos para realizarlas…

Abyo: y quienes son? :v

Yani: Ching, Kyon, Ling, Ryouga, Kyouga y Ring-ring

Ching: y ¿¡Por que los tres bakas no!? ¬¬

Garu: yo me encarge de eso hace un mes…

Abyo: yo lo hice cuando todos fingian que yo era invisible :'v

Tobe: y yo hice mis deberes de todo un año…

Kyon: y Pucca?

Pucca: eh?…bueno yo tambien me encargue de eso hace mucho

Yani: yo tambien me ire por unos cuantos dias

Ring: ¿Por que?

Yani: *se transforma en una chica* debo hacer unas cuantas cosas con respecto a Pucca…*voltea a ver a Pucca* estaras bien sola?

Pucca: eh?…

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* nosotros tres la cuidaremos…

Ching: esta bien…solo que…

Yani y Ching: si le hacen algo…*aura diabólica* me las pagarán ¬¬*

Tobe: en ese caso…*amarra a Garu* no te acerques a ella ¬o¬

Garu: y ¿¡Por que!? Yo no le he hecho nada malo! ¬¬*

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *se miran entre si* ¬.¬ aja…

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* b-bakas… ¬\\\¬

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* segura que estarás bien?

Pucca: *sonrie* si…no se preocupen…

Ching: *suspira* esta bien…y! *voltea a ver a Abyo, Garu y Tobe* más les vale comportarse! No hagan nada irresponsable! Entendieron!? ¬¬ Tobe, Garu y Abyo: si ¬o¬

Ching: pequeña…llama si hay problemas…

Pucca: *sonríe* si…^^

Después...

Tobe: *enciende la computadora* tal vez el maestro internet me ayude a verme mas joven…*comienza a buscar en internet* pero ojala el zorro no se enter-

Garu: *riendose* lo se todo~ ¬u¬

Tobe: *voltea a verlo sádicamente* tu!

Garu: ¬.¬?

Tobe: *se acerca sádicamente a el* moriras~

Garu: ¿Q-Que haces?

Tobe: muere!

Garu: baka! x.x

* * *

Tobe: *enterrando a Garu* mata antes de que te maten

Garu: *inconsistente* x.x

* * *

Pucca: oigan chicos…han visto a Garu?

Abyo: no! :v

Tobe: yo tampoco…*voltea hacia la ventana*

Garu: *camina hacia Tobe*

Pucca: G-Garu…¿¡Que te paso!? *se acerca a el*

Garu: algún idiota me enterró vivo *voltea a ver a Tobe* ¬¬

Tobe: *golpea a Abyo* ya te dije que no entierres a nadie si sigue vivo! ¬¬

Abyo: p-pero yo no fui! :'v

~llaman a la Puerta~

Pucca: yo ir-

Tobe: no yo ire! *se levanta y camina hacia la puerta*

Pucca: *suspira* esta bien…tomare una ducha…y no! Quiero compañia! *voltea a ver a Garu* ¬¬* *camina hacia su habitación*

Garu: maldición! ¬¬ *sigue a Pucca* =u=

Abyo: *detiene a Garu* no! :'v

Tobe: *camina hacia ellos* oye Abyo llego un paquete para ti…*se lo da*

Abyo: *lo toma* si! Al fin llego!

Tobe: ¿Que es eso?

Garu: tu cerebro? ¬o¬

Tobe: tu dignidad? :v ?

Abyo: no! ¬¬* y no crean que les dire! :v

Después...

Tobe: *secando su cabello con una toalla* nada mejor que un buen baño…*camina hacia el refrigerador y lo abre* me vendria bien algo frio…*ve una botella y la toma* es del baka de Abyo…*la abre* solo me la bebere para molestarlo…*comienza a beberla*

Abyo: *camina hacia el* oye Tob- Oye! Esa agua es mia! ¬¬ deja de beberla o si no…

Tobe: *se transforma en un niño y cae al suelo* eh?

Abyo: noo! :'v

Tobe: creciste baka? *lo voltea a ver*

Abyo: baka! Lo que acabas de beber era agua rejuvenecedora! ¬¬

Tobe: ¿¡Que!? De haber sabido que rejuveneceria hubiera dejado de beber! *grito varonil?* :'v

Abyo: baka! Sabes que nos dira Pucca cuando te vea asi!?

Tobe: (podría morir!…pero…tal vez caiga rendida ante mis encantos de niño) *sonrie*

Abyo: no es momento para que te pongas feliz! :'v

Pucca: *camina hacia ellos* chico- *los mira* hay un niño?

Tobe: soy yo! Tobe! :'v

Pucca: *se acerca a el* ¿Q-Que te paso?

Tobe: *cara kawaii* no tengo idea…

Pucca: bakas! ¡¿Como pudieron hacer algo tan irresponsable!? ¬¬

Tobe: (no!) :'v

Garu: tiene razon baka…si vas a hacer algo…debes pagar las consecuencias…

Tobe: ¬¬*

Abyo: vamos Garu! Regañalo más! :'D

Garu: *camina hacia ellos* e-enserio paga las consecuencias -.-*

Pucca: tu tambien!?

Abyo: tambien bebiste un poco!? ¬¬

Garu: si ¬o¬

Tobe: te vez ridículo :v

Garu: tu te vez peor ¬o¬

Tobe: baka! *se lanza sobre el y comienzan a golpearse*

Luego…

Pucca: asi que bebieron agua rejuvenecedora…

Abyo: asi es…escribi que no se la bebieran ya que es muy poderosa :v

Pucca: y volveran a la normalidad?…

Abyo: no tengo idea :'v

Garu: *golpeando a Tobe* deja de respirar mi oxígeno! ¬¬

Pucca: vaya ahora tendremos a dos niños problema

Abyo: lo mejor será criarlo-

Pucca y Abyo: ¬¬…*cargan a Tobe y a Garu* los llevaremos al zoológico! ^^

Tobe y Garu: no sean crueles~ TT^TT

Abyo: tienen razón…tal vez será mejor que los cuidemos…

Tobe: si! :'v

Abyo: si! :'v…Pucca me ayudarías?

Garu: no me vendría mal una niñera como ella…*voltea a ver a Pucca loliconamente*

Pucca: o-oye! ¬\\\¬

Tobe: *golpea a Garu* baka! Físicamente tienes como 7 años! ¬¬

Garu: oye no me toques! *se lanza sobre el y comienzan a golpearse*

Abyo: ^^ Entonces…me ayudaría-

Pucca: *se teletransporta?*

Garu: *golpeando a Tobe*

Abyo: no creo que sea tan difícil educarlos…=u=

Garu: oye baka!

Abyo: si? :v

Tobe: alimentanos! :v

Garu: *su teléfono comienza a sonar y costesta* Ching?

Ching: tsundere…llame para decirles que volveremos mañana…

Garu: eh!?…pero…veras ocurrio algo y…

Ching: lo siento debo colgar…nos vemos! *corta la llamada*

Garu: ¬¬…todos volverán mañana…

Abyo: ¿¡Que!?…pero…

Tobe: veamos si puedes cuidarnos!…robare dulces!

Garu: oye no seas infanti- (P-Pucca…ella caera rendida ante mis encantos como niño pequeño) *sonrie tsunderemente?* yo hare otras cosas! ¬u¬

Abyo: no! Esperen! :'v *toma la botella de agua y los obliga a beber mas agua*

Tobe y Garu: *se transforman en bebés* ¬3¬

Abyo: no importa…sera facil =u=

Después…

Abyo: *cargando a Tobe y a Garu* sabes debo admitirlo…ahora que no pueden hablar son mas adorables *se golpea el pie y rueda en el suelo* m-mi pie! :'v

Tobe y Garu: *señalando y riendose de Abyo* ¬u¬ baka…  
Abyo: malditos bakas! *comienza a agitarlos* :'v

Pucca: *camina hacia ellos* no abuses de niños pequeños…

Garu: =\\\\\=

Abyo: si pero :'v

Tobe: *gatea hacia Pucca*

Pucca: *carga a Tobe* sabes *suspira* tendre que ayudarte…

Abyo: si! ¿A quien cuidaras tu?

Tobe y Garu: *mirandose ascesinamente entre si* ¬¬*

Pucca: n-no se…

Abyo: ya se! *escribe los nombres en un papel y los dobla* escoje uno…

Garu: jum…que método mas infanti- ¬¬

Pucca: *toma un papel y lo lee* G-Garu…

Garu: *-* (si!)

Tobe: eh? ._.

Abyo: y yo cuidare de Tobe! :'v

Tobe: no! :'v

Pucca: *deja a Tobe en el suelo y carga a Garu* y-ya que…¬\\\¬ (aunque se ve más adorable asi…)

Abyo: bien! *carga a Tobe de cabeza* esta decidido

Garu: (t-tal vez pueda aprovecharme de esto) *extiende sus brazos* loli~

Pucca: •\\\\\• aw~ *lo abraza*

Garu: ¬u¬ *restriega su cara en el pecho de Pucca

Abyo y Tobe: (se esta aprovechando!) ¬¬*

Y asi Pucca y Abyo comenzaron a cuidarlos…

Tobe: *aullando* :v

Abyo: *tratando de dormirlo* :'v

* * *

Abyo: *le da un biberon a Tobe*

Tobe: *bebe el biberón* -3-

Pucca: *tratando de darle el biberon a Garu*

Garu: no! Yo quiero beber directamente de mi loli ¬u¬

Pucca: *cubre su planidez?* o-oye! ¬\\\¬*

Abyo: *arroja el biberon a la cara de Garu* ¬¬*

Garu: baka! ¬¬

Abyo: sabes…me canse de ser adulto!…*toma la botella y comienza a beberla*

Pucca: Abyo no!

Abyo: *se transforma en un bebe* si! :'v

Pucca: t-tengo que cuidarlos?

Tobe: hay que golpear a alguien!

Garu: si! *golpea a Tobe y a Abyo*

Abyo: yo no! :'v

Pucca: a-aun pueden transformarse en animales?

Tobe, Garu y Abyo: si *se transforman en animales*

Pucca: *toma su teléfono y comienza a escribir un numero* bien…ahora el control animal se encargara de ustedes…

Tobe, Garu y Abyo: *regresan a la normalidad* eh?

Tobe: e-espera!

Abyo: *empuja a Garu hacia Pucca* tsundere! Usa tus encantos! :'v

Garu: *modo tsundere on* baka! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: n-no va a funcionar ¬\\\¬

~Sonido de Puerta abriéndose?~

Todos-Pucca: *corren hacia ellos* llegamo- *ve a los "bebes"* eh?

Pucca: C-Ching…p-puedo explicarlo!

Ching: *abraza a Tobe, Garu y Abyo* pero que niños mas lindos!…

Tobe y Garu: x.x

Abyo: si! :'v

Ching: por cierto…y los bakas?

Pucca: los estas abrazando…

Ching: eh?…*los lanza al suelo* que asco!

Kyon y Ling: ¿Que paso aqui?  
Ryouga: *ve la botella en el suelo* Kyouga: *toma la botella y la lee* e-es...agua rejuvenecedora!?

Ching: ¿¡Que!? *camina hacia Kyouga*

Ring: pero como fue que la consiguieron?

Garu: fue Abyo ¬o¬

Abyo: y-yo…l-lo siento! Si! Yo fui! Yo lo mate! El me estaba volviendo loco y el siempre me golpeaba! :'v

Kyon: pero solo compraste agua y los tres la bebieron… ¿A quien asecinaste? ._.

Abyo: oh!…solo lo dije para sonar mas dramático :v

Pucca: l-lo siento Ching…no pude detenerlos…

Ching: es claro que merecen un castigo…pero antes…

Todos-Pucca, Garu, Tobe y Abyo: *peleandose por la botella* quiero volver a ser joven! :'v *beben de la botella y se transforman en niños* eh?

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? Y a-ahora…¿Que hago?

Todos-Pucca: la loli nos cuidara! \\._.\

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? O.o *retrocede un poco*

Garu: *detiene a Pucca* nos dejaras a todos? *encanto tsunderesco* m-miranos…somos niños ¬\\\¬

Pucca: •\\\\\• *suspira* supongo que no hay remedio ¬¬

Todos-Pucca: si!…*la abrazan*

Pucca: y…¿Que quieren hacer?

Todos-Pucca: comer! :v

Pucca: perfecto! Cocinare algo! Esperen en la sala *sonrie*

Garu: (algo preparado por ella sería…) =\\\\\=

Todos-Pucca: esta bien…*se van* -u-

Después…

Pucca: *camina hacia ellos con un plato* la cena esta lista!

Todos-Pucca: viva! Viva! Viva! \\-u-\

Pucca: tal vez se vea mal…pero les prometo que les gustará *sonríe* ^^

Todos-Pucca: eh? ¬_¬?

Pucca: *les sirve a todos* disfrutenlo ^^

Comida?: *moviendose* mueran~ :v

Todos-Pucca: ¿¡Que es esto!? O.o

Pucca: solo un poco de curry

Garu: *toma una cuchara* lo comere!

Kyon: baka! Podrías morir! :'v

Garu: soy inmune a la comida misteriosa…

Comida: *succiona a Garu?*

Todos-Pucca y Garu: s-se lo comió!? :'o

Tobe y Abyo: *gatean hacia Pucca* protegeme! Somos los unicos bebés! :'v

Pucca: *carga a Tobe y Abyo* pero no es tan malo…

Todos-Pucca y Abyo: matenlo! *atacando a la comida?*

Ring: ¿¡Que clase de ingredientes usaste!?

Pucca: patatas, cebolla, zanahoria y carne…

Ling: ¿Q-Que clase de carne?

Pucca: *aura diabólica* la carne es carne! -.+

Todos-Pucca: ¿¡Que!?

Kyon: *matando a la comida*

Comida: *escupe a Garu?* demasiado tsundere -n-

Garu: *cae al suelo* ¬¬*

Tobe: zorro!

Garu: si! *lanza una bola de fuego a la comida?*

Comida: m-me vengaré! :'v *muere?*

Ching: *suspira* por poco…

Ring: *voltea a ver a Pucca* eres la peor niñera del mundo! ¬¬

Pucca: oye! Claro que no!…*levanta a Abyo* mira que alto te lanzo! *lanza a Abyo hacia el techo*

Abyo: *choca con el techo y cae al suelo* x.x

Ching: con ese golpe…lo envío hasta el cielo…literalmennte -.-

Pucca: eh?

Todos-Pucca: eh!? *tiemblan?*

Abyo: *semi-muerto?* x'v

Pucca: *carga a Abyo* que mal…no lo atrape…

Abyo: *su alma escapa?* :'v

Tobe: *detrás de Ching* a-algo escapo de su cuerpo!

Pucca: *deja a Abyo en el suelo* ya que…tendre que ir a comprar mas ingredientes

Todos-Pucca: yo voy!

Pucca: pero antes…vayan a cambiarse…su ropa les queda muy grande…*les da unas bolsas* vistanse con eso *risa diabolica*

Todos-Pucca: e-esta bien…

* * *

Todos-Pucca: *disfrazados de maid* pero que!?

Pucca: ja! Venganza!…desde siempre todos ustedes me han obligado a usar ese tipo de trajes! ¬\\\¬

Garu: cierto…yo tengo un álbum…

Todos-Garu: *voltean a verlo* ¬¬

Pucca: no puedo creer que hayan salido asi…

Tobe: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por que no nos detuviste!? *se quita el gorro*

Pucca: por cierto…ahora recuerdo haber oido algo sobre el agua rejuvenecedora…escuche que gracias a su éxito se crearon un sin fin de copias…pero esas no son tan buenas ya que pierden el efecto en un par de días…

Todos-Pucca: *regresan a la normalidad* ¬_¬ *se miran a si mismos* eh!?

Pucca: *voltea a verlos* parece que compraste una copia ^^U

Todos-Pucca: ¿¡Que!?

La gente de la calle?* miren a esos ancianos ridiculos vestidos de maid! *rien y les toman fotos?*

Todos-Pucca: ¬¬* QUE NO ESTAMOS VIEJOS!

Fin de la ova?…

* * *

Miko: *viendo las fotos* si que estan viejos XD

Niko: tu estabas entre ese grupo de personas no!? ¬¬

Miko: no…pero consegui las fotos! ewe

Niko: *suspira* ¬¬*

Miko: en fin…ya casi terminan las ovas y ¡Tal vez! Empiece otro fic e_e los dejare con la duda~ nos vemos!

Bye-nee~ \^^


	17. Parejas disparejas

Miko: *riendo como loca* X'D

Niko: ahora que demonios te pasa? ¬¬

Miko: fujoshis! Dominaremos el mundo! :v

Niko: te llegaron mas mensajes verdad ¬¬

Miko: si! Y ya no lo soporto! :'v

Niko: harás esta ova yaoi!?

Miko: no -u-…pero tal vez…e_e después de todo se merecen una recompensa…

Niko: *escribiendo su testamento* no me agrada esa idea =_=U _

* * *

Todo parecía ser un dia común…

Garu: *abrazando a Pucca* al fin!…un rato solos ¬\\\¬

Pucca: si! ^\\\^ *lo besa en la mejilla* por cierto…y los demás…

Garu: les di entradas para ver una película tonta y cursi ¬¬

Pucca: =_=U

Garu: por lo tanto durante dos horas tu y yo…*se acerca hasta sus labios*

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *entran corriendo* llegamos! :v

Garu: *se aleja rápidamente de Pucca* bakas! ¬\\\¬*

Pucca: c-chicos…^\\\^ no deberían de estar en el cine?

Abyo: se canceló la función :v

Tobe: ¿Por qué no fueron con nosotros?

Pucca: l-les habia dicho que hoy tendríamos una cita ¬\\\¬

Garu: *aura diabólica* asi que…vayanse! ¬¬

Kyon: esta bien…

Abyo: haremos! Una cita múltiple! :v

Garu: ¿¡Que!? Pero…solo tu y Ching son la única pareja…los demás estan abandonados! ¬¬

Los abandonados?: *sentados en un rincón* lo se~

Pucca: esta bien…no importa…podemos salir todos juntos *sonríe* ^^

Todos-Garu: *abrazan a Pucca* si!…

Garu: *celos* b-ba-bakas! *los envia a venus?* ¬\\\¬*

Pucca: tranquilo *lo besa* te prometo que solo será por esta ocasión ^\\\^

Garu: e-esta bien ¬\\\¬

Garu: segura que sabes patinar?

Pucca: *tratando de patinar* e-eso creo *cae de rodillas en el hielo*

Garu: *patina hacia ella y la toma de la mano* te enseñare…

Pucca: *se levanta* si ^\\\^

Abyo: cuidado! *choca con Garu*

Garu: *cae al suelo junto con Abyo* idiota! ¿¡Que haces aqui!? ¬¬

Abyo: estamos jugando hockey :v

Garu: estamos?…*lo golpea el disco de hockey* auch!

Ching: lo siento tsundere!

Garu: *celos on* ¿¡Que estan haciendo aqui!? ¬\\\¬

Tobe: estabamos aburridos…

Ring: asi que venimos a patinar…

Kyon: y fue una sorpresa encontrarlos aqui…

Ling: no quieren unirse? Garu: no! ¬¬

Pucca: si! ^^ *patina hacia Garu* lo siento…

Garu: *se levanta* no importa…¬\\\¬

Garu: (maldición! En cada cita que tenemos…ellos siempre nos encuentran y…) *voltea a ver a Pucca*

Todos-Garu: *Abrazando a Pucca* *u*

Garu: (ellos…me quitan a mi loli!) ¬\\\¬* (Ya se!) *se va* ¬¬

En otro lugar…

Garu: y es por eso que recurrí a ti…

Yuna: ya veo...y que es lo que necesitas…

Garu: que emparejes a los demás! Asi ya molestaran ¬¬

Yuna: eso será muy facil…Y ¿Como me pagaras? ¬¬

Garu: te dare a Tobe ¬o¬

Yuna: trató! ^^

Después…

Ching: Y-Yuna?

Yuna: hola a todos…^^

Tobe: *escondido detrás de Ryouga* ¿¡Que haces aqui!?

Yuna: oh~ nada…solo vine para saludar! En especial a Tobe! *guiña un ojo*

Tobe: -.-

Ching: pues…puedes llevartelo

Tobe: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Yuna: acepto! ^\\\^ pero antes…*les muestra una botella*

Abyo: ¿Que es eso? :v ?

Yuna: oh…no es nada ^^

Ling: (e-eso es!…)

Garu: (me dijo que si olía esa cosa yo también sería afectado)

Yuna: *rompe la botella y comienza a lanzar un vapor rosa* dulces sueños *se cubre la nariz*

Ling: no! *se cubre la nariz*

Abyo: de repente me siento…*cae al suelo*

Pucca: eh? ¿Q-Que esta pasando?

Garu: *cubriendose la nariz* (no! Ella saldrá afectada!) *corre hacia Pucca y cubre su nariz con ambas manos*

Pucca: Garu…¿Que estas haciend-?

Garu: no es nad- *cae al suelo dormido*

Ling y Yuna: Pucca! *la cargan y se ocultan*

Todos-ellas: *caen al suelo dormidos*

~El vapor desaparece~

Pucca: *sale del armario junto con Ling y Yuna* ¿Que paso aqui?

Ling: Yuna uso una poción de amor…

Pucca: ¿¡Por que!?

Yuna: el zorro me lo pidio ¬o¬

Todos-ellas: *comienzan a Despertar* m-mi cabeza…

Pucca: *corre hacia ellos* estan bien!?

Tobe: tal vez…no…

Ching: *se levanta* yo…*ve a Kyon* me siento feliz!

Kyon: *ve a Ching* al igual que yo!

Ring: *voltea a ver a Abyo* no mas que yo!

Abyo: *voltea a ver a Ling* vaya!

Ryouga y Kyouga: *voltean a ver a Yuna* wow…

Ling: l-la poción! Dio resultado!

Pucca: eh?

Yuna: se enamoran de la primera persona que vean…

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? O.o…entonces Garu…*voltea a verlo*

Tobe y Garu: *se levantan* y-yo…*se miran entre si*

Ling, Pucca y Yuna: NO PUEDE SER! O.o

Tobe: o-oye zorro! L-Luces bien ¬\\\¬

Garu: *modo tsundere on* b-baka! N-No digas eso! Suenas cursi! ¬\\\¬

Ching: *abrazando a Kyon* eres un buen perro ^\\\^

Kyon: *acariciando la cabeza de Ching* y tu eres una linda gatita

Ring: Abyo! T-Tu…*suspira* eres lindo! ^\\\^

Abyo: *corre hacia Ling* hola belleza…*besa la mano de Ling*

Ling: que asco -.-*

Ryouga: *toma la mano de Yuna* vaya…

Kyouga: *toma la otra mano de Yuna* pero que flor mas hermosa…

Yuna: ustedes no me interesan ¬¬

Pucca: *corre hacia Garu* G-Garu! E-Estas bien!?

Garu: si…¿Por que no lo estaría?

Pucca: pues…

Garu: eh?

Tobe: *toma de la mano a Garu* oye zorro ¬\\\¬…v-vamonos

Garu: *modo tsundere on* p-parece que no tengo opción ¬\\\¬…nos vemos Pucca… *se va con Tobe*

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? •\\\\\•…n-no se porque…pero…estoy molesta! ¬¬*

Yuna: hay que hacer algo rápido! xc

Pucca: si! N-No es justo! Garu cambió de uke! ¬\\\¬*

Ring: se llaman celos ¬o¬

Pucca: *celosa* callate! x.x

Yuna: rapido…estos conejos me estan desesperando! ¬¬*

Ryouga y Kyouga: *peleandose por Yuna*

Abyo: *vestido de pollo gigante?* señorita Ling! Acepta mi amor!

Ling: alejate! ¬¬

Pucca: (una cita múltiple…) Yuna! Tengo una idea!

Después…

Zero: Pucca…no entiendo porque me invitaste a una cita…si el zorro es tu novi-

Pucca: Tobe me lo quito! ¬¬*

Zero: eh? P-Pero ellos no son…  
Pucca: todo fue por la culpa de Yuna! ¬¬*

Zero: *suspira* esta bien…sabes que yo nunca te haria eso…y que puedes contar conmigo…

Pucca: gracias ^^ eres un buen amigo…

Zero: *Justo en la Friendzone* -.-...s-si…y los demás?...

Pucca: *los señala* allá! *caminan hacia ellos* sentimos la tardanza…

Garu: *voltea a ver a Pucca y a Zero* oye estupido panda!…

Pucca: (eh?…e-el esta reaccionando!?) •\\\\\•

Garu: más te vale no hacerle nada malo a ella!…o si no…*aura diabólica* me las pagaras…

Zero: ¬¬*

Pucca: G-Garu…

Tobe: *abraza a Garu* vamonos ya!

Garu: *sonrie un poco* s-si…

Pucca y Tobe: *viendose sadicamente entre si* ¬¬*

Zero: Pucca…

Pucca: *baja la mirada* vamonos…*comienzan a caminar*

Yuna: Pucca! *corre hacia ella*

Pucca: Yuna…¿Que pasa?

Yuna: el hechizó…terminara hoy!

Pucca: enserio!?

Yuna: si! Al anochecer! Hay que tenerlos a todos juntos…Zero!

Zero: si?

Yuna: tu!, Pucca y yo! Trataremos de separar a Garu y a Tobe! :'v

Zero: *suspira* esta bien…

Después…

Garu: *arriconando a Tobe* hora del acoso…

Tobe: o-oye! ¬\\\¬

Yuna: *llega corriendo y golpea a Garu* baka! ¬¬* *voltea a ver a Tobe* ¿¡Como pudiste hacerme esto!?

Pucca: *camina hacia ellos* Y-Yuna…

Garu: ¿D-De que esta hablando? ¬¬*

Tobe: te juro que no se!

Yuna: baka!…*fingiendo* d-despues de lo que pasamos anoche ¬\\\¬

Pucca, Garu y Tobe: ¿¡Que!? •\\\\\•

Yuna: n-no mientas! ¬¬*

Garu: *voltea a ver a Tobe* ya veo…asi que tu y ella…

Tobe: e-espera! Ella es menor que yo! Y estaría loco como para…

Yuna: *llora?* baka! Baka! Me propusiste matrimonio y después tu y yo…*llora mas?*

Tobe y Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Pucca: (¿¡Que clase de mente tiene esta niña!?) O.o

Garu: *golpea a Tobe* ¬¬* vámonos Pucca!…hay que dejarlos solos!

Tobe: z-zorro!

Pucca: estas seguro?

Garu: *se lleva arrastrando a Pucca* si!

Tobe: espera!…ellas dos…nos quieren separar!

Garu: eh?

Pucca: callate Tobe! X.x

Tobe: lo vez!? Solo interfieren entre nosotros! :'v

Garu: Pucca…eso es cierto?

Pucca: eh!? C-Claro que no!

Tobe: si es asi…nos dejaran en paz?

Pucca: y-yo…

Yuna: no! Tobe es mio!

Tobe: zorro!

Garu: si!

Tobe y Garu: *las esposan en una puerta y se van corriendo*

Pucca: maldición! Escaparon!

Yuna: ¿A donde crees que hayan ido?

Pucca: no tengo idea…

Zero: *corre hacia ellas* Pucca! Yuna! Estan bien!?

Pucca: si…gracias…pero ambos se escaparon…

Zero: creí que irían con todos al parque…

Pucca: fueron al parque? Zero: *rompe las esposas* si…quieren ir?

Yuna: si! El efecto casi acaba…

Pucca: y ¿Que pasaría si no se rompe? Garu me odiaria y formaría una familia de 10 hijos con Tobe ¬¬

Yuna: tienes razón…*baja la mirada*

Zero: vamos…no se desanimen…*las toma de la mano* vamos! L-Lo lograrán!

Pucca y Yuna: si! *corren hacia el parque*

Las Parejas(?): *abrazadas y viendo el atardecer?*

Pucca: chicos!

Ling: estan perdidos…

Las parejas(?): *voltean a verlas* ¿Que hacen aqui?

Pucca: eh?…a-ah es que yo…

Tobe: d-de nuevo tratando se separarnos? Y-Yo soy del tsundere ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *celos on* n-no vine por eso! E-Es que estoy en una…*mintiendo* cita con Zero! X\\\X

Zero: *abraza a Pucca* asi es!  
Yuna y Ling: yo vine por la comida ¬o¬

Abyo: *corre hacia Ling* princesa mia! *la carga y camina hacia el puente* :v

Ling: *golpeando a Abyo* bajame!

Ryouga y Kyouga: *peleandose por Yuna*

Zero: jum…*abraza a Pucca*

Garu: mas te vale que no le hagas nada! ¬¬

Zero: callate seme! ¬¬ claro que la cuidare…mucho mejor que tu y Tobe juntos…

Tobe y Garu: eh? ¬¬

Zero: oh~ cierto…*rie* ambos estaban enamorados de ella y ahora ustedes dos…

Pucca: (a-ambos!?) Z-Zero…p-por favor…no digas nada más

Zero: eh?

Ching: si! Ahora todos tenemos pareja Garu: *abraza a Tobe* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *los ve y baja la mirada* s-si…

Zero: *toma de la mano a Pucca* pequeña…no estes triste…yo me encargare de hacerte feliz *se acerca a ella*

Pucca: Zero yo…

~Comienza a anochecer~

Las parejas(?): *ven la puesta de sol y se acercan mas hasta los labios y…*

~El sol se oculta y el hechizo termina~

Pucca: lo siento Zero…pero yo quiero a Garu…

Las parejas: *se miran entre si y gritan* tu! Cosa fea! Alejate de mi! *caen al rio?*

Garu: *vomitando* ¡Que asco! Casi beso al baka! *se lava los dientes con ácido?*

Tobe: *lavandose los dientes con cloro?* ah! Callate!

Ching: *golpeando a Kyon* NO! ME PERDI EL YAOI! :'v

Tobe y Garu: *golpeandose entre si* Que asco! x.x

Yuna: s-se acabo!

Pucca: eh?…*voltea a verlos* c-chico-

Zero: espera! *la acerca a el* n-no te vayas! *se acerca hasta sus labios y la besa*

Pucca: *tratando de alejarse* x.x

Todos-ellos: *caminan hacia ellos* Pu- *ven a Pucca y a Zero* oh…no *voltean a ver a Garu*

Garu: *super tsundere fase 4?* Panda! ¬¬*

Zero: *se aleja y abraza a Pucca* si?

Pucca: Garu? Y-Yo...

Garu: *aura sadica* todo esto es su culpa! *señala a Todos menos a Pucca* de habernos dejado solos no hubiera pasado esto! ¬¬

Zero: *camina hacia Garu* ya relajat-

Garu: *sonrie sádicamente*

~10 horas de tortura más tarde~

Garu: *envia a todos hasta Plutón?* esos idiotas ¬¬ *voltea a ver a Pucca*

Pucca: eh? O.o G-Garu! Lo siento! Y-Yo no lo bese! X.x p-perdon!

Garu: *sonrie un poco* para ti...tengo un castigo diferente

Pucca: eh? •\\\\\•…

Garu: *la carga* ahora pasaremos "tiempo a solas" *sonrie loliconamente*

Pucca: e-espera!

Garu: me compensaras todas esas horas que estuve bajo el hechizo de Yuna…

Pucca: p-pero eso ocurrió por tu culpa! ¬\\\¬

Garu: y!?…*camina hacia el templo* ellos llegaran muy tarde…asi que tenemos mucho tiempo~ *sonrie loliconamente*

Pucca: e-espera! X.x

* * *

Fin de la ova…

Niko: me imagino que las fujoshis leeran otra vez este capitulo -.-

Miko: pero…no hubo mucho yaoi :'v y todo fue por tu culpa! Querías censurar todo! ¬¬ ((matenlo! :'v ))

Niko: sabes aun hay personas inocentes! ¬¬

Miko: y!? :v

Niko: no te importa las pocas personas inocentes de aqui!?

Miko: bueno como saben…esta fue la última ova ^^

Niko: oye! No me ignores! ¬¬*  
Miko: *ignoro mas a Niko?* gracias a todos los que siguieron este intento de historia…^^U

Niko: son personas con valentia ¬3¬

Miko: *le lanzo un zapato y lo dejo inconsistente?* ¬¬…*suspiro* en fin…nos veremos pronto! Ya sea en los capítulos especiales o en otro fic ^^

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	18. ¿Problemas?

Niko: *llorando* ganamos! :'v

Miko: bueno como veran ¬¬ el baka de Niko esta llorando porque…

Niko: habrá lemmon! :'v

Miko: solo tengo algo que decir…¿Por que siempre escojen lemmon? :'v

Niko: por que son de mente sexy como yo ewe

Miko: y yo que invocaba a las fujoshis salvajes como yo :'v

Niko: que bueno que no llegaron…=u=

(Tal vez…si ewe)

Miko: además…al fin escogieron unos de mis géneros facoritos…gore *0* aunque…admito que me gusta el lemmon e\\\e pero soy un asco escribiendolo :'v pero en fin…ustedes lo decidieron asi que…disfruten el capítulo ^^ [con lemmon e_e]  
_

* * *

Todo esto sucedió tiempo después de la muerte de Garu y Reik…

Garu: *tratando de levantarse* ¿Q-Que paso?

Chica: vaya…despertaste…

Garu: eh!?…¿¡E-En donde estoy!?

Chica: al parecer no tienes recuerdos de lo que acaba de suceder…

Garu: de que hablas!?

Chica: moriste…como la mayoria de nosotros…

Garu: espera!…y-ya lo recuerdo…cai en el abismo del fin…pero fue porque trataba de…Pucca…*se levanta* Debo salir de aqui!

Chica: n-no lo entiendes…verdad?…todos los que estamos aqui hemos muerto!…no hay forma de regresar *baja la mirada* creeme no eres el único que dejo asustos pendientes…

Garu: e-entonces estamos en…el juzgado…pero yo soy una deidad…yo no puedo ser juzgado…

Chica: todos hemos cometido pecados…por los cuales debemos pagar…

Garu: (maldición! Y ahora que hago!? Se supone que debo estar a su lado!) *comienza a lanzar bolas de fuego hacia una pared*

Chica: es inútil! ¬¬

Garu: no me importa…hare lo que sea para salir de aqui!

¿?: vaya al parecer no haz cambiado nada…

Garu: *voltea a verlo* tu!? ¬¬* crei que ya habías muerto!

Chica: R-Reik…¿Que estas…?

Reik: tranquila Yori *camina hacia Garu* cumpli con mi promesa…acabar con tu vida *sonríe*

Garu: baka! *lo toma del cuello de la camisa* todo esto es tu culpa! ¬¬*

Reik: vamos…acaba conmigo…oh cierto…ya estamos muertos y no podrás volver a ver a tu noviecita ¬u¬

Garu: *lo lanza contra el suelo*

~Suenan unas campanas~

Espíritu: *aparece enfrente de ellos* Reik! Es tu turno!

Reik: *rie un poco* esta bien…*camina hacia el y se van*

Yori: *suspira*

Garu: oye…¿Que se supone que pasará ahora?

Yori: también soy nueva aqui…pero…solo se que…tendras que confesar todo!…aunque…algunos no debemos estar aqui…

Garu: lo se…

Yori: *baja la mirada*

Garu: ¿Por que estamos separados por colores?

Yori: nos dividen en diferentes secciones…

Garu: si…pero ¿Por que nuestra sección es roja?

Yori: nosotros somos los "perdidos"…aquellos que no tienen perdon de nadie

~Se escuchan unos gritos~

Garu: ese es!?…

Yori: Reik…escuche sobre el…y como fue que llegó aqui…al igual que se porque estas aqui…al parecer les gusta matar a personas inocentes…

Garu: y tu como llegaste aqui?

Yori: *voltea hacia otro lado* es una larga historia…

Garu: eh?…pero te vez como un chica normal…

Yori: las apariencias engañan…todo eso fue por amor…fui una ingenua y…*suspira* no quiero hablar de eso…

Garu: tienes razon! Algunos ni siquiera debemos estar aqui…

Yori: creeme nadie puede salir de aqui…

Garu: hasta ahora…

Espíritu: *aparece enfrente de Garu* es tu turno *se lo lleva arrastrando*

Después…

Espíritu: vaya…tienes un expediente amplió…si que te gustaba matar a personas inocentes…

Garu: *rodeado por un campo de fuerza* eso fue hace mucho…pero cambié! *lo electrocutan* x.x

Espíritu: eres una vergüenza para las deidades!…por eso nadie de las demás deidades te tomaba enserio! ¬¬

Garu: *respirando agitadamente* n-no necesito la aprobación de otros…s-solo necesito la aprobación de solo una persona! ¬¬* *lo electrocutan*

Espíritu: hasta ahora…nadie ha cometido tantas cosas horribles como tu…

Garu: *voltea a verlo* es un nuevo record?

Espíritu: disfruta tu nuevo hogar…

~Desaparece el campo de fuerza~

Garu: eh?…*unas cadenas rojas comienzan a rodear su cuerpo* ¿¡Que es esto!? *trata de quitarlas pero sus heridas comienzan a sangrar* a-arh! X.x

Espíritu: ni siquiera lo intentes…todo eso lo haz formado tu mismo…y ahora cargaras con esas cadenas toda la eternidad *se va*

Garu: maldición!

~Se escuchan mas gritos~

Garu: asi que…era cierto…estare solo por siempre…ni siquiera…pude cumplir la promesa…*cae al suelo de rodillas*

~Se escuchan mas gritos~

Tiempo después…

Garu: *arrodillado* soy lo peor…lo mas insignificante de la vida…ni siquiera hubiera existido…*baja la mirada* además…ella merecía a alguien mucho mejor…

~Se escuchan risas y gritos~

Garu: pero…yo la…amaba…y…yo…naci para estar a su lado por siempre!…

~Las cadenas se vuelven blancas y comienzan a desaparecer~

Garu: y-yo…debo…estar…con…Pucca…*mira hacia la puerta*

Espíritus: *conversando*

Espíritu 1: y yo le dije…"OMG! Esa es la misma camiseta que yo tenía…" :v

Espíritu 2: *maquillandose?* y que hiciste? :v

Espíritu 1: discutíamos y…

~Explosion~

Garu: *con los ojos brillando y caminando lentamente hacia las demás habitaciones*

Espíritus: *en el suelo* ¿Q-Que esta?…

Garu: a todos ustedes que no deberían estar aqui…personas inocentes…son libres…

~Se abren algunas habitaciones y las almas comienzan a huir~

Espíritus: detenganlo! *corren hacia Garu y activan una barrera magica*

Garu: jum…*los golpea y corre por todo el lugar*

Espíritus: *lanzando rayos contra Garu*

Garu: *esquivando todos los rayos* y-ya casi…*corre hacia la salida*

Espíritu: ja! Es un tonto!…si cruza esa barrera…sera eliminado para siempre…

Garu: *lanza una bola de fuego y la barrera se rompe* eso es todo?…*sonrie un poco y se va*

Espíritu 1: ¿¡Pero que!?…e-el no es nolmal como los demas! Ha sido capaz de burlarse de la muerte y…

Espíritu 2: revivir…pero…lo lamentara…los zorros no son de confiar…

De vuelta al presente…

Tobe: *persiguiendo a Garu* Zorro! ¬¬*

Garu: *huyendo mientras rie* te vez tan linda~ ¬u¬

Tobe: no es gracioso! ¬¬*

Abyo: si lo es! :v

Kyon: vender la ropa de Tobe y cambiarla por ropa de chica…es genial! +-+9

Tobe: bakas! *les lanza una bola de agua* ¬¬* moriras tsundere!

Garu: sabes…el rosa te sienta bien ¬o¬

Tobe: *se detiene* enserio?…tal vez tengas razón…aunque me veo gordo con este vestido? :v

Ching: que asco ¬¬*

Ling: *viendo a Tobe* eso es maquillaje? =_=U

Ring: *tomandole fotografias a Tobe* se ve ridiculo! XD…espera…ese es mi labial!? ¬¬*

Kyouga: pero…¿Cómo?

Ryouga: Garu lo maquillo :v

Tobe: y muy mal!…el verde hace que me vea-…un segundo! *corre hacia Garu* baka! ¬¬

Garu: *corriendo en reversa* ja! Es imposible…a pesar de que eres "chico" no eres tan plano como Pucc- *choca con alguien*

Todos-Garu: tan tan tan! :'v

Garu: debo correr aun mas? =_=U

Pucca: *aura diabólica* asi que…Tobe no es plano como yo? ¬¬*

Garu: *voltea a ver a Pucca* n-no espera! Y-Yo no dije eso!

Pucca: e-en ese caso…¿¡Que demonios estan haciendo!? ¬¬*

Todos-Pucca: *se señalan entre si* él/ella fue! :v

Pucca: Kyon…

Kyon: esta bien!…Garu vistio a Tobe de chica y ahora el quiere venganza x.x

Todos-Kyon: *lo golpean* perro malo! ¬¬

Pucca: buen chico *le lanza un hueso?*

Kyon: *lo atrapa y lo muerde?*

Garu: *Encanto tsunderesco on?* e-enserio…me creés capaz de hacerle eso al baka de Tobe? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: si ¬o¬

Tobe: *acomoda su escote?* ja! Fallaste! :v

((Miko: fanservice para los chicos?))

Garu: ¬¬*

Pucca: *suspira* en fin…chicos…el baile esta por empezar ^^

Ching: ¿¡Que!?…¿P-Por que no nos dijeron nada?

Pucca: eh? desde hace una semana que le dije a Abyo

Abyo: lo olvide :v

Todos-Pucca: *golpean a Abyo* ¬¬*

Tobe: ¿A que se debe el baile?

Pucca: el maestro Soo dijo que daría un anunció importante…estonces…nos vamos?

Tobe: estas bromeando!? No podemos ir asi! ¬¬

Pucca: ¿Por que? A todos lo veo muy bien ^^

Tobe: *←Esta vestido de chica*

Abyo, Ching, Ryouga, Ring-ring, Kyouga, Kyon y Ling: *←Estan en pijama y con lodo?*

Garu: *←Esta bien?* eh? ¬o¬

Abyo: el único normal aqui es Garu! :'v

Tobe: no por mucho *se lanza sobre Garu y se golpean?* ¬¬*

Garu: *lo lanza hacia unas escaleras?*

Tobe: noo! :'v *cae por las escaleras?*

Garu: *se levanta* ese baka!

Ring: te dejo con muchos golpes y te rompió la camisa =_=U

Pucca: •\\\•

((Miko: fanservice para las chicas? :v ))

Ching: el baka de Tobe tenía razón!?

Abyo: *se acerca a Garu* además…tienes unas mordida-

Ching: *se acerca salvajemente a Garu* y-yaoi!? Tobe te causo eso!? Di que si! +-+9

Garu: no…en realidad fue Pu-

Pucca: *lo golpea* baka! X\\\X

Después…

Soo: bien! Ya que casi todos estamos aqui…quisiera conocer sobre la actividad de cada uno…

~Afuera~

Tobe: *en el suelo?* x.x

Todos-Tobe: *en la rama de un árbol*

Pucca: *viendo por la ventana* les dije que nos teníamos que apresurar! El baile ya comenzo! ¬¬*

Abyo: solo teníamos que ir por el cuerpo inconsistente de Tobe :'v

Ring: ni siquiera nos dejaste arreglarnos :'v

Pucca: *suspira* y ahora ¿Cómo entraremos? Ese odioso pez! No dejaba pasar a nadie! ¬¬*

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* tranquila…yo me encargo…

Tobe: *sube por el árbol y camina hacia ellos* ¿Q-Que pasó? X.x

~La rama comienza a romperse?~

Garu: no se muevan! La caída es como de quince pisos!

Tobe: ja!…si como no!…pues lo haré! :v *comienza a saltar y se rompe la rama* oh oh~…

Garu: eres un…

~Todos caen?~

Abyo: *cantando* se que puedo volar! :'v

Ching: *ahorcando a Tobe* ¬¬*

Ring y Ling: *golpeando a Tobe* ¬¬*

Ryouga y Kyouga: *jugando ajedrez?*

Kyon: *mordiendo un hueso?*

Garu: *carga a Pucca y cae de pie encima de Tobe* hay que darnos prisa…*coloca a Pucca en el suelo*

Pucca: O\\\\\O s-si…*se levanta*

Todos: si! Papá! :v ¿Cual es el plan?

Garu: muy sencillo…*lanza a Kyon contra el pez?*

Garu: corran!

Todos: *corren hacia el salón*

Peces: rápido! Que no escapen! :'v *los persiguen*

Pucca: ahí esta la entrada! *la señala*

Garu: no podemos entrar asi…los interrumpiríamos…y nos castigarían…

Abyo: ya se! Esa en donde dice "Es cenario!" :v *lo señala*

Ching: y ¿Que significa eso?

Pucca: n-no espera eso es…

Abyo: fácil! Lo nombraron asi en honor a tipo llamado Cenario…y sus amigos le decían "Miren! Es Cenario!" Que descanse en paz *llora?*

~Musica fúnebre?~

Tobe: algún día habrá una que diga "Es Tobe" :'v

Ring: pero tu no tienes amigos :v

Garu: como sea! Entren ya!

Pucca: n-no esperen!

Garu: *carga a Pucca y todos entran por esa puerta*

Abyo: lo hicimos! :v *baila?*

Peces: *se lanzan sobre ellos* no! Estan bajo arresto!…la princesa los castigara!

Garu: *golpeando a los peces junto con Tobe* bakas! La princesa es ella! *señala a Pucca*

Peces: no! :v

Pucca: debo cambiar al personal =_=U

Tobe: Abyo rápido! Toma esa cuerda que sujeta esa gran manta roja! Con eso amarraremos a estos bakas

Garu: *mirada diabólica* y dormiran en el mar ¬u¬

Pucca: Abyo! No!

Abyo: si! :'v *rompe la cuerda*

~El telón se cae y todas las deidades se los quedan viendo~

Todos-Pucca: *golpeando a los peces* t-tada!? \\._./

Soo: pero que?…

Ching: larga historia =_=U

Soo: =_=U c-con ustedes…les presento a la princesa!

Deidades: *hacen una reverencia*

June: vaya! Al parecer no viene sola! Trajiste a tus niñeras? :v ?

Pucca: ellos n-! ¬¬

Tobe: tienes lodo en tu mejilla *limpia la mejilla de Pucca con su pañuelo*

Garu: *celos on* ¬¬ *cubre a Pucca con su chaqueta* cubrete pequeña…hace frío ¬\\\¬

Pucca: e-espere-

Ching: oh cierto! *le da una bolsa a Pucca* aqui esta tu cena ^^

Ling: la fruta esta en forma de estrellas ^^

Abyo: con galletas en forma de gato como te gustan :v

Ring: junto con un libro educativo! :v

Kyon: y jugo de manzana :v

Ryouga y Kyouga: una cena saludable! :v

Todos: *abrazan a Pucca* yes! :'v

Deidades: *rien* XD

Pucca: =_=U

Después…

Pucca: apreció que todos cuiden de mi…

Garu: lo se…tal vez exageramos un poco…

Pucca: un poco? =_=U

Garu: tienes razón…exageramos mucho

Pucca: *lo abraza* tranquilo…no me importa que digan las deidades yo los quiero mucho a todos ^u^

Garu: pero mas a mi ¬o¬

Pucca: *rie un poco* ^\\\^…*suspira* G-Garu…d-debo decirte algo muy importante…

Soo: y para finalizar daré un anunció…

Deidades: *voltean a ver a Soo*

Soo: como saben…la princesa tarde o temprano se convertirá en nuestra reina…

Ching: oh no!…

Abyo: e-es!?

Tobe: *suspira* ojala él ya este enterado…

Soo: por eso…la princesa escogerá a un príncipe como prometido…

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Garu y lo abraza mas fuerte* (baka! Debí decírselo antes!)

Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Después en la habitación de Pucca…

Pucca: *suspira* (c-casarme?…con alguien mas?)

Garu: *entra por la ventana* Pucca…¿Por que no me dijiste antes sobre el matrimonio?

Pucca: trataba de decirtelo…y no esperaba que lo dijeran esta noche!

Garu: tratabas de decirmelo?

Pucca: s-si! Cada vez que salíamos juntos…buscaba la oportunidad de decirtelo pero…

Garu: pero?…

Pucca: s-siempre me callabas ¬\\\¬

Garu: te callaba?…pero ¿Cóm-

Pucca: *lo besa* a-asi ¬\\\¬…

Garu: y-ya lo recordé =\\\=…pero aun asi…no pueden comprometerte! ¬¬

Pucca: *lo abraza* tranquiló no dejare que eso pase…y-yo solo quiero estar contigo…

Garu: ¿Estas pidiendome matrimonio?

Pucca: eh!?…*Modo tomate on?* y-yo…•\\\\\•

Garu: aceptó…*la toma de las manos* te casaras conmigo…y solo conmigo *sonríe un poco*

Pucca: •\\\• s-!…

Garu: *besa a Pucca*

Pucca: *corresponde* =\\\=

((Niko: que empiece el lemmon! ewe

Miko: y narrado por mi ewe))

Todo parecía ser un beso normal…pero…lo que faltaría sería…control…

-G-Ga- dijo Pucca con algo de dificultad ya que el aire era escaso para ella en esos momentos.

Pero fue en cuestión de segundos para que Garu volviera a los labios de Pucca…mientras con sus manos sostenían las muñecas de Pucca…pero el maldito aire…volvia a separarlos una vez más…

-G-Garu…-dijo la pequeña loli completamente sonrojada. Garu por su parte solo la veía fijamente a los ojos Acaso…¿Querian aun más?

-Y-Yo…lo siento…pero…no creo soportarlo por más tiempo-Al decir eso Garu volvió a los labios de Pucca pero esta vez comenzó a explorarlos para luego separarse poco a poco…

-E-Espera…y-yo…•\\\•-dijo la pequeña loli con la respiración totalmente agitada-¿Q-Que se supone que haremo-Fue interrumpida por Garu, mientras el se acercaba lentamente al oído de Pucca

-Tranquila…te prometo que no dejare que nadie te lastime-Garu murmuro en el oído de Pucca mientras lo mordía con cariño para luego dirigirse a su cuello…

Y en un movimiento rápido Pucca se encontraba debajo de Garu…y el volvió a acercarse a sus labios y comenzó a besarlos con fuerza, Pucca quien en el acto dejo escapar un ligero jadeo de su boca, abriéndola mas y dejar que Garu jugara mas con la cavidad de la pequeña loli con su lengua. Cuando por fin las prendas de ambos fueron lanzadas a algún lugar lejos de la habitación, Garu pasó sus manos por el pequeño pecho de Pucca, quien se sintió avergonzada y posó sus brazos al pecho tratando de ocultarlo de Garu, este sonrió por el acto y le susurro en el oído.

-No tienes por que esconderte, déjame verte.- tomó los brazos de Pucca y entrelazo sus manos, besándola de nuevo

-P-Pero son p-pequeños- decía la pequeña y esta vez mucho mas sonrojada loli

-Pero…son perfectos para mi- Garu sonrió un poco y comenzó a masajearlos a lo que ella solo respondía con unos pequeños gemidos. Se estaba volviendo loco por poseer ese tan preciado cuerpo, el cual desde que lo vio por primera vez, ya era suyo.

Acarició su cintura con sublime delicadeza, pasando sus manos por el vientre de Pucca y luego por sus firmes piernas, el calor estaba sofocándolos, la temperatura subía y las caricias de Garu sobre el cuerpo de Pucca la hacían gemir y suspirar, en cambio, Garu estaba disfrutando de la fina piel y los jadeos de Pucca, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo, probando de nueva cuenta el delicioso dulce que muchos otros días probaba, pero que ahora le sabían exquisitos.

Pucca por su parte mantenía las manos en los hombros de Garu, temía que si hacia otro movimiento la magia se perdiera, incluso tenia los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la caricias en su cuerpo…

-E-Espera! ¿¡Q-Que vas a…-Pucca no pudo terminar la frase ya que Garu comenzó a jugar con sus pequeños pechos. Los lamía y mordia con cariño una y otra vez. Pero Pucca no queria quedarse atras, sin aviso alguno, pasó sus manos a los pectorales del otro, notando lo duros y firmes que estaban, acaricio la espalda y luego fue descendiendo hacia la cintura, en donde subió de nuevo acariciando el vientre bien formado de Garu, donde pasó nuevamente sus manos en su espalda y luego lo abrazó por el cuello, eso era todo lo que podía permitirse tocar.

Garu sonrió de lado ante la timidez de Pucca, pero aun así lo entendía, era su primera vez, así que tenia que ser muy suave, hasta que le rogara por mas.

-Eso es Todo?- soltó una pequeña sonrisa burlona mientras veía fijamente a Pucca.

-S-Si no te parece…e-entonces…n-no lo haremos-Esa fue la respuesta de Pucca mientras cruzaba sus brazos y volteaba hacia otro lado totalmente sonrojada

-Si ese es el caso entonces yo…-Después de haber dicho eso Garu agarró las manos de Pucca alzándolas y tomándolas con una sola mano, eso bastó para dejar a Pucca completamente a su merced.

-E-Espera! Y-Yo…-Y Garu volvió a la tarea de volver a "devorar" el cuello de Pucca, ella solo trataba de callar sus gemidos ya que le daba vergüenza

-¿Por que te callas?- decía Garu mientras se acercaba a sus labios-Quiero escucharte otra vez…acaso no lo disfrutas?- -Cla-Claro! q-que…-Pucca trataba de contestar pero nuevamente fue interrumpida, ya que Garu descendía y ascendía de su pequeño cuerpo dejando algunas marcas de saliva.-A-Aaah…e-es-espera!- volvía a gemir con fuerza. Garu por su parte volvió a "atacar" a los pequeños pechos de Pucca y alzó la mirada para ver a Pucca y se encontró con la imagen que hizo que se encendiera mucho mas; ojos llorosos, un hilo de saliva en las comisuras de esos deliciosos labios, y un rojo intenso en las mejillas y orejas, haciéndola ver tan linda y tierna que daban ganas de hacérselo ya.

Se alzó para besarla y decirle algo a su oído, Pucca se sonrojo aun mas y asintió, Garu se levanto un poco para lo siguiente.-Esto puede que te duela un momento, pero pasara el dolor mas rápido si te relajas.-y se dirigió la entrada de Pucca.- solo déjame a mi.

-¿D-Dolerá mucho?-Preguntaba la pequeña loli mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar

-Tranquila…te prometo que sere cuidadoso…por ahora,-Garu se posicionó en las caderas de Pucca, las volvió a alzar, se volvieron a ver a los ojos y Garu llego a la entrada de Pucca

-E-Esta bien…- suspiro y se aferro al cuello de Garu…y fue entonces cuando Garu comenzó a entrar con delicadeza en Pucca y se quedó dentro de ella unos cuantos minutos, minutos en los cuáles no se movía, no hasta que Pucca se acostumbrara…

-Ga-Garu.-Pucca murmuro en el oído de Garu.- y-ya estoy lista…

-¿Estas segura?, no quiero lastimarte mas.

-Estoy segura.- tragó en seco y se sonrojó mas, tenía que decirlo ahora.- P-Puedes continuar…

Garu asintió y comenzó a moverse lentamente para después comenzar a aumentar la velocidad.

Pucca se sentía inmensamente feliz, al fin estaba con Garu de aquella forma, al fin le pertenecía, se sentía tan bien, sentía como Garu aceleraba, y ella solo apretaba las sabanas y se mordía el labio, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas de placer, Garu las vio y besó sus ojos, luego su nariz y terminó en la boca, en donde los gemidos de Pucca se perdían entre ambas cavidades. Y Garu sin darse cuenta, se movió con mas fuerza, haciendo que Pucca gimiera y se ahogara en sus propios jadeos y gemidos,

-Ahh…mhg…haa…mn ~, Garu~…mas, mas rápido.- su voz se perdía entre sus propios suspiros, sin embargo Garu le entendió y de un segundo a otro Garu estaba moviéndose mas deprisa, haciendo que la cama rechinara, Pucca gemia el nombre de Garu, y Garu el nombre de Pucca, las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y profundas;

-G-Garu…y-ya no aguantare ma-mas tiempo-Dijo Pucca mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de Garu.

-No te preocupes…yo también estoy en el mismo estado que tu-Y eso hizo que sus movimientos se volvieran cada vez mas rudos y embistiera con brusquedad a Pucca.

-G-Ga~ru!-Fue Pucca quien anunció el fin, mientras que Garu la lleno de toda su semilla y cayó a un lado de ella mientras abrazaba con delicadeza su cintura y besaba con calidez su frente…

((Miko: al fin termino =u=U))

Pucca: *cubriendose la cara con una almohada* X\\\X

Garu: ¿Que pasa?

Pucca: n-no…es nada solo que…

Garu: te ocurre algo *se acerca a ella*

Pucca: n-no es nada…es que…

Garu: ¿Que?

Pucca: estoy feliz…

Garu: estas feliz por que te quite la inocencia? ¬o¬

Pucca: *lo golpea con la almohada* no! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *la abraza con fuerza* yo también soy feliz *se queda dormido*

Pucca: eh?…*sonríe y se recuesta junto a Garu*

En otro lugar…

Espíritu1: creen que el zorro se arrepienta?…ya ha sufrido bastante…

Espíritu2: descuida…su sufrimiento apenas comienza…

Al dia siguiente…

Garu: *bosteza*

Tobe: *lo golpea* no puedes dormirte! ¬¬*

Garu: *lo golpea* ¿¡Por que no!? ¬¬*

Tobe: recuerdalo…hoy será la presentación de bakas que intentaran casarse con Pucca…deberias estar mas prepcupado ¬o¬

Garu: estoy muy molesto *aura diabólica* ¬¬*

Abyo: me asustas :'v

Un rato después~…

Tobe: bien!…todos ustedes están aquí con un mismo objetivo…y es…obtener la mano de la princesa…

Extras?: *celebrando* si! :v

Ching: por cierto…¿Como fue que convencieron a Pucca?

Ring: *señala a Pucca* asi ¬o¬

Pucca: *amarrada en una silla* chicos! ¬¬*

Garu: no debieron hacer esto desde un principió *rompe las cuerdas y desata a Pucca* estas bien?

Pucca: s-si…•\\\• (apesar de que muchos chicos vinieron para intentar casarse conmigo…el esta muy tranquilo…)

Garu: *comienza a recordar cosas* (¿Por que tengo que recordar eso ahora?…) *comienza a dolerle el estómago* (m-maldicion!…)

Pucca: G-Garu…¿Estas bien? Te noto algo…

Garu: s-si…solo…recorde esa vez que Tobe se disfrazo de niña U¬¬

Pucca: ya veo…*suspira* crei…crei que estarías molesto…

Garu: lo estoy…solo que…unos idiotas me obligaron a portarme bien…o si no…me obligarian a vestirme como Tobe ¬¬*

Pucca: ya veo =_=U

Abyo: oye Garu!…ya casi comienzan las audiciones! Apresurate! :v

Garu: debo irme…

Pucca: s-si…*se acerca a Garu* no escojan a nadie…por favor ^^

Garu: eso haremos *sonríe un poco*

Pucca: *besa a Garu* suerte…^\\\^

Garu: nos vemos…*camina hacia los demás* (Soy un mentiroso…todo esto tiene que ser obligatorio…malditas reglas!…"La princesa no puede casarse con una dedidad"…) *suspira* (No puedo hacer…nada) *voltea a ver a Pucca*

Continuará…

* * *

Miko: es la hora de hacerlos sufrir ¬u¬

Niko: pero eso sera en la próxima parte :v…

Miko: nos veremos luego…

Bye-nee~ \^^


	19. Separación

Miko: bueno ewe…este es el segundo capítulo especial! \\._./

Niko: habrá alguna sorpresa? ¬o¬

Miko: por ahora no…disfruten este intento de capítulo! ^-^/

* * *

Ching: bien…llego la hora, l-la hora de escojer al p-prometido de Pucca…*mira a Garu*

Garu: *aura diabólica* estoy bien! n.n*

Abyo: seguro?…estas haciendo una mueca :v

Garu: *crea una bola de fuego* decías? ¬u¬*

Abyo: *se esconde detrás de Ching* :'v

Ring: en fin…debemos darnos prisa…

Todos-Tobe y Garu: *se van*

Tobe: *se acerca a Garu* oye…enserio no vas a hacer nada?

Garu: te estas preocupando por mi? ¬u¬

Tobe: b-baka! Claro que no! S-Solo lo digo por Pucca! ¬\\\¬

Garu: Toque tu corazón? ¬u¬

Tobe: *lo golpea* no digas idioteces ¬¬*

Garu: *suspira* claro que quiero ayudarla…en este momento la tomaría entre mis brazos y huiríamos juntos…pero, no puedo hacer nada…

Tobe: ¿Lo haz intentado?  
Garu: trate de hablar con el maestro Soo…

~Flash Back~

Garu: maestro!…¿Que fue todo eso?

Soo: ¿Te refieres al anunció de hace rato?

Garu: si…¿Un prometido?…Usted sabe por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar y cuando finalmente estamos juntos, quieren separarnos…

Soo: Garu…*suspira* yo no aprobé esto…

Garu: eh!?…Entonces…¿¡Quien fue!?

Soo: el consejo real…ellos se encargan de hacer las leyes, las reglas y las órdenes…veras, cuando fue la coronación…todos habían aprobado que a la princesa se le buscara un esposo a excepción mia

Garu: bien…es ese caso…yo me casaré con ella!

Soo: *suspira* no puedes hacer eso…

Garu: ¿¡Que!?…

Soo: ella es la princesa, tu serás una deidad pero…nunca serás de la realeza, solo eres uno de los guardianes de la princesa…

Garu: Pero! Kora…ella se caso con Kuro aunque el era un humano…

Soo: lo se…pero eso fue antes de que las leyes cambiarán…n-no puedes hacer nada…lo siento Garu…

Garu: *suspira*

~Fin del flash back~

Tobe: pero…aun asi no intentaras nada?

Garu: tengo mis planes ¬u¬

Después…

Ching: sean todos bienvenidos!

Ring: ustedes son aquellos que intentarán casarse con la princesa…vaya que tienen mal gusto ya que yo estoy aqu-

Kyon: *cubre la boca de Ring-ring* ¬¬*

Ling: =_=U…nosotros los evaluaremos y escogeremos al mejor candidato ^^

Abyo: comencemos! :v

Extra?: *hace una reverencia* es un honor estar con ustedes…

Garu: rechazado ¬o¬

Extra: eh!?…pero recién yo…

Garu: *crea una bola de fuego* siguiente! ¬¬*

Tobe: asi que este era el plan? =_=U

Garu: nosotros no quieremos que Pucca se case con un extraño…

Ching: tienes razón…ademas ella y tu…

Garu: *suspira* no importa…

Todos: ninguno de ellos se merece a Pucca! ¬¬*

((Miko: ¿¡Que comience el ataque de los niñeros!? :v))

Extra2: h-hol-

Abyo: rechazado! :v

~Montaje de rechazos(?)~

Tobe: y bien…¿Que cosas en común tienes con la princesa?

Extra3: bueno…he oído que a ella le gustan los postres, y yo se mucho sobre repostería…

Garu: pero…viste lo plana que es?…¬o¬

Extra3: si pero…

Garu: además…ella babea mientras duerme ¬o¬

Ching: *golpea a Garu* ¬¬*

Abyo: siguiente! :v

Extra4: hola…yo solo quiero besar a la princes-

Garu: *le lanza una lata* siguiente! ¬¬

~Varios rechazos mas…~

Ling: y ese fue el último…

Abyo: me siento mal por aquellos que no fueron escogidos

Ryouga: pero no escogimos a nadie ._.

Garu: ya que todos fueron rechazados…entonces Pucca no estará con nadie…

Abyo: tengo una idea! :v

Todos-Abyo: *miran fijamente a Abyo*

Abyo: nosotros tenemos que escoger al esposo de Pucca…en ese caso…elijo a Garu! :'v

Garu: e-eh?

Ching: ya que ¬u¬

Tobe: *se acerca a Garu* si todos te elegimos, el maestro Soo no tendrá otra opción mas que dejarte estar con Pucca…

Garu: pero!

Tobe: tenemos que intentarlo…

Garu: *suspira* no creo que eso funcione…

Todos-Garu: *miran fijamente a Garu* eh?

Garu: recuerdenlo…solo somos…"Los sirvientes" de Pucca…ya había hablado con el maestro Soo sobre esto…n-no podemos hacer nada…

Abyo: *llorando* no! :'v

Ching: esas malditas reglas!

Kyon: se supone que somos deidades! Merecemos respeto!

Kyouga: Y ¿Como?…si ni siquiera nos respetamos entre nosotros…

Ling: *coloca su mano en el hombro de Garu* tranquilo…se que todo saldrá bien al final…

Garu: ¿Como lo sabes? ¬o¬

Ling: recuerdalo…puedo ver el futuro ^^

Garu: ¿¡Cuantos hijos tendré con Pucca!? +-+9

Ling: eh!?…bu-bueno…

Ching: *aura diabólica* ¬¬

Ling: t-te lo dire después =_=U

Después…

Ring: bien…al fin terminamos!

Kyouga: que les parece si vamos por unos helados! :v

Todos: si! :v

Garu: esperen…Pucca se quedo dormida *señala a Pucca*

Pucca: *durmiendo* =w=

Todos-Pucca: aw~ =u=

Garu: *carga a Pucca* la llevaré a su habitación…nos veremos lueg-

~Se Abre una puerta con una explosión?~

Todos: ¿¡Que demonios!? O.o

Pucca: *despierta* y-yo no fui! =_= *frota sus ojos*

¿?: *camina hacia ellos* disculpen si llego tarde…

Abyo: e-esto es…

Tobe: fuego azul? *mira a Garu*

Garu: *coloca a Pucca en el suelo* el es…

¿?: permitenme presertarme…yo soy Zeke…y si…soy un zorro

Todos-Garu: ¿¡Que!? O_o

Garu: vaya es una sorpresa ver a otro zorro…¬o¬

Zeke: y eso que no haz visto lo mejor *se quita su máscara*

Todos-Garu: vaya…el es tan…lind-!

Garu: *Mirada asesina* ¬¬*

Zeke: *toma su abrigo y lo lanza lejos*

Todos-Garu: asi que asi se debe ver un zorro *-*

Garu: idiotas ¬¬*

Zeke: *se acerca a Garu* vaya…asi que tu eres Garu…

Garu: si…¬o¬

Zeke: segun los rumores, eres tan grandioso…pero al verte me si cuenta de que eres todo lo contrarió ¬o¬

Garu: eh? ¬¬*

Zeke: veamos…*mira fijamente a Garu* tu cabello debería ser blanco…

Abyo: te pintas el pelo!? O.o

Garu: claro que no!…ademas…no me gusta el cabello canoso! ¬¬*

Zeke: tus ojos no son rojos…

Garu: oye!…eso que tiene que ver!?…simplemente soy asi!

Zeke: y eres muy bajito ¬o¬

Tobe y Abyo: *riendo* XD

Garu: idiotas! La mayoría de nosotros somos de la misma estatura! ¬¬*

Abyo: oh no! Somos pitufos! :'v

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *corren en círculos* no! :'v

Garu: =_=U…

Zeke: *midiendo a Garu?* si…eres bajo como para ser de tu clase ¬o¬

Garu: no lo soy!…mido 1.82! ¬¬*

Zeke: y que?…yo mido 1.99 *acaricia la cabeza de Garu* que adorable eres ¬u¬

Garu: ¬¬* ahora si! *trata de lanzarse sobre Zeke*

Pucca: *detiene a Garu* e-espera!

Garu: ahora que? ¬¬

Pucca: *se sonroja* y-yo no creó que necesitas esa apariencia para verte como un zorro verdadero…^\\\^

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* s-si eso es lo que piensas ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *←Ella mide 1.60* además…yo creo que eres alto ^\\\^

Garu: si tu lo dices…¬\\\3\\\¬

Zeke: vaya…ademas eres un tsundere…ahora entiendo por que dicen que eres la deshonra de los zorros ¬o¬

Garu: oh •u•…*comienza a caminar* llámame cuando me importe ¬o¬

Ring: y que hace un zorro tan lindo por aquí?

Garu: solo pasaba por aquí ¬o¬

Tobe: JA! JA! Y dicen que el narcisista soy yo! *señala a Garu y se maquilla?* :v

Zeke: estoy aquí para…casarme con la princesa…y al parecer es mas hermosa de lo que dicen *sonrie y guiña un ojo*

Pucca: G-Gracias pero yo…

Zeke: s-solo un oportunidad! Verás que yo puedo ser mejor que cualquiera…

Garu: *trata de golpear a Zeke*  
Ching: *detiene a Garu* no puedes hacerlo…el fue enviado por parte del consejo…*suspira* tenemos que darle la oportunidad…

Garu: ese maldito! ¬¬*

Pucca: *suspira* esta bien…s-saldre contigo…pero! Solo por hoy!

Zeke: *toma a Pucca de la mano*

Ching: la queremos antes de las ocho! ¬¬

Zeke: cuenten con eso ^^ *se va junto con Pucca*

Tobe: *mira a Garu* celoso? ¬u¬

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* c-claro que n-no!…ese tipo no me agrada ¬\\\¬*

Todos-Garu: *bailando y cantando alrededor de Garu* estas celoso!~ :v

Garu: *los golpea* bakas! *comienza a caminar* c-claro que estoy celoso!, pero ese tipo no me agrada ¬¬

Abyo: ¿Por que no? :v

Ching: fue por lo que dijo antes?

Garu: *los mira diabólicamente* no!…solo no confió en el! ¬¬ *se va*

Tobe: oh no…

Ling: ese fue…

Todos: el zorro salvaje…

En otro lugar…

Espíritu: bien…esta noche es perfecta…

Espíritu2: si…es la hora de que el zorro se arrepienta de lo que hizo…

Con Pucca y Zeke…

Zeke: *caminando junto con Pucca*

Pucca: Z-Zeke…dime…¿P-Por que dices que Garu es la decepción de los zorros?

Zeke: eh?…al parecer Garu prefiere guardar su pasado en secretó…

Pucca: uh?…

Zeke: es una larga historia…

~Flash back (Narrado por Zeke)~

Los zorros estamos divididos en grupos, los del norte, sur, este y oeste…yo era del grupo del oeste, mientras que Garu era del este…

Garu: *lanzando fuego*

Se decía que el sería nuestro nuevo líder, para eso su padre Sheng lo entrenaba.

Sheng: vamos Garu! No te desconsentres!

Garu: *lanzando mucho fuego*

Todo parecia bien para Garu, pero…

Extras(?): *golpeando a Garu* ja! Ja! Eres muy débil! Nosotros seriamos mejores que tu! :v

Había muchos zorros que lo envidiaban, pero era cierto que Garu era débil…

Garu: *baja la mirada* lo se…pero!…a-algún día…algun día! Les daré motivos para que me envidien de verdad! Seré mucho mas fuerte que cualquiera de ustedes!

Todos rieron ante las palabras de Garu…pero…se dice que el alma de Garu fue consumida por un demonio y…elimino a toda su aldea…

~Flash back interrumpido?~

Zeke: En conclusión…Garu traicionó a su aldea y se convirtió en un demonio…

Pucca: e-espera! R-Recuerdo esa historia…pero no era esa!

Zeke: esa es otra versión…aunque…yo había escuchado otra…

~Continua el flash back(?)~

Reik: *caminando* vaya…al parecer necesito un nuevo discípulo…veamos…aqui hay muchos zorros…*sonríe diabólicamente* eligiré al que sobreviva!

Un zorro demonio apareció…

Garu: *cargando unas cubetas* maldición…se supone que debería estar entrenando ¬3¬…*suspira* ojala la cena este list-…*mira a su alrededor…

El grupo del Este…habia desaparecido por completo…se escuchaban lamentos y gritos de dolor y agonia, había un fuego color negro que envolvía las casas y el suelo se había tiñado de rojo…

Garu: *mirando fijamente* Algo quizás…demasiado traumático…pero su pesadilla apenas y comenzaba…

Reik: *se acerca a Garu* vaya…asi que tu serás mi discípulo…

Garu: ¿Q-Quien eres tu?

Reik: tranquilo…yo soy una buena persona…acaso ¿No estas feliz ahora?

Garu: eh!?…¿¡Por que lo estaría!?

Reik: se han ido todos aquellos que dudaron de ti…todos aquellos que se reían de ti…acaso no estas feliz?

Garu: n-no lo estoy!…ademas…mi padre me dij-…no…

Reik: si…

Garu: *corre hacia el fuego* papá! Papá! *comienza a llorar un poco* p-papá! *cae al suelo de rodillas y llora un poco mas* t-todos…se han ido…

Reik: *camina hacia Garu* pero…puedes irte conmigo…*toma a Garu de la mano* y yo estaré con contigo

Garu: eh?…

Reik: *comienza a caminar* mañana entrenaremos…

Garu: s-si!…s-señor?

Reik: solo dime Reik…

Garu: esta bien…Reik…

~Fin del fash back~

Pucca: vaya…

Zeke: en fin…*toma a Pucca de la mano* creo que ya es un poco tarde…debo de cumplir con mi palabra y llevarte a casa…

Pucca: s-si…

Después…

Pucca: g-gracias Zeke…me diverti mucho ^^

Zeke: no diga eso princesa…yo soy el que esta agradecido con usted por darme el honor de haber salido conmigo *toma la mano de Pucca*

Pucca: oh! No fue nada…me sorprende que los demas no hicieran un alboroto…^^

Zeke: *besa la mano de Pucca* yo también la cuidaría como ellos…las cosas mas valiosas se deben cuidar mucho

Pucca: •\\\•

~Se abre la puerta del palacio salvajemente(?)~

Garu: *aura diabólica* vaya…no crees que ya es un poco tarde? ¬¬

Pucca: G-Garu! Y-Yo solo…

Zeke: *revisando su reloj* pero…apenas son las 8 =_=U

Garu: y-ya es tarde! ¬\\\¬ *carga a Pucca*

Pucca: n-nos vemos luego Zeke! ^\\\^U

Zeke: eso esper-

Garu: *cierra la puerta en la cara de Zeke* ¬¬*

Pucca: G-Garu! B-Bajame! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *camina hacia la habitación de Pucca y la coloca en su cama* y-y? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: eh?

Garu: t-te divertiste con Zeke? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: t-tengo miedo de responder =u=U

Garu: *se acerca a Pucca y la mira fijamente*

Pucca: *suspira* t-tal vez…pero *abraza a Garu* me gustas tu…

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* b-baka…eso ya lo se ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *rie un poco* pero! Recuerdalo…le dire al maestro Soo que quiero casarme contigo y asi…

Garu: Pucca…tengo que hablar de eso contigo…

Pucca: eh?

Garu: *suspira* pues verás…

Guardias: *entran salvajememte y detienen a Garu* estas arrestado!

Garu: eh!?

Pucca: G-Garu! *trata de acercarse a el*

Guardias: *se llevan a Garu* lo sentimos princesa…mañana lo vera en el juzgado…

Pucca: p-pero…¿¡Que fue lo que hizo!?

Garu: n-no te preocupes por mi…estare bien! Estos idiotas no son nada para mi ¬u¬

Pucca: Ga-Garu…

Al dia siguiente…

Guardias: *colocan a Garu en una silla y lo esposan* el acusado ha llegado!

Abyo: objeción! :v

Tobe: inocente! :v

Juez: orden en la sala!…*golpea una mesa con un martillo* ¬¬*

Consejo: Este zorro ha cometido un crimen muy grave…

Garu: un crimen muy grave?

Guardia: *golpea a Garu* silencio! Aun no te han permitido hablar!

Pucca: a-alto! *se levanta y golpea una mesa* N-No creo que el sea malo!…

~Comienza a nevar~

Pucca: a-ademas…d-debemos conocer el crimen!

~Comienza a crearse una tormenta de nieve~

Soo: p-princesa…c-calmese por favor…

Pucca: *suspira* p-prosigan…

~La nieve comienza a desaparecer~

Ching: vaya…Pucca se ve muy mal…

Ling: tiene que controlarse, el hielo es muy inestable…

Ring: ¿Como esperas a que haga eso?…Su novio esta en graves problemas…¿Que pasaría si algo sale mal?

Kyon: yo creía que Garu lucharía mas por ella…

Kyouga: exacto…yo creía que el haría todo lo posible…

Tobe: no saben lo que dicen…

Todos-Tobe: *Dirigen su mirada a Tobe* eh?

Tobe: La astucia del zorro es casi tan letal como la valentía del lobo…

Todos-Tobe: no intentes sonar serio =_=

Tobe: oigan! ¬¬*

Juez: y bien?…*mira fijamente a Garu* ¿Cual es tu historia?

Garu: *suspira*…muchos tal vez todos se preguntan…como fue que logre sobrevivir en el abismo del fin…

Abyo: si! :v

Garu: digamos que…logre escapar del mismísimo infierno…

Extra: pero…sabe lo que hizo?

Garu: no ¬o¬

Juez: liberaste a muchas almas…

Garu: algunas de ellas eran inocentes y las torturaban!

Juez: si!…pero…tambien habían almas de algunos demonios, algunas deidades se estan encargando de ellas por tu culpa!…

Garu: yo solo me concentré en huir para-!

Extra: oh! Cierto…el zorro creyó que podría casarse con la princesa

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *rien*

Abyo: XD

Ching: *golpea a Abyo* ¬¬*

Juez: *suspira* Garu…sabes perfectamente las reglas y tu…no podrás estar con ella…puede que seas una deidad pero nunca estarás al alcance de ella…

Pucca: eh!?…(p-por eso el no hacia nada…desde el principió el sabía que no podíamos estar juntos…)

Kyon: maldición!…al parecer no toman en cuenta que arriesgo su vida para proteger a Pucca

Ryouga: al parecer al consejo no le importa eso

Kyouga: si…solo son un grupo de ancianos amargados…

Tobe: (este ambiente ya no me gusta…parece que Garu había planeado algo desde el principió…)

Consejo: por lo tanto…como deidad deberas pagar con tu vida!

Garu: en ese caso…*se levanta* dejaré de ser una deidad…

Todos-Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Extras?: *murmurando* pero eso es posible?/ esta loco/ tengo hambre :v

juez: orden en la sala!…*mira fijamente a Garu* estas loco!? No podemos quitarte tu divinidad tan fácilmente…y mas si fue la reina quien te la concedió…solo cumple con tu sentencia…

Garu: esta loco?…no lo haré…*rompe las esposas y golpea a los guardias*

Juez: ¿¡Que!?

Consejo: rápido! Detenganlo antes de que huya!

Guardias: *rodean a Garu*

Pucca: ¡Detengans-…

Zeke: *cubre la boca de Pucca* princesa será mejor que se mantenga en silencio…

Garu: *suspira* no tengo tiempo para juegos…*golpea a Todos los guardias y corre hacia una ventana*

Tobe: (ese baka!) Vamos!

Todos: *se miran entre si y siguen a Garu*

Garu: *mira a Pucca*

Pucca: *mirando fijamente a Garu*

Garu: (lo siento…) *salta por la ventana y huye*

Pucca: Garu!

Zeke: descuide…el estará bien…

Pucca: ¿C-Como lo sabes?

Zeke: durante la mayor parte de nuestras vidas, los zorros hemos estado solos…creame…el estará bien…

Pucca: *llora un poco* (esto espero…)

Continuara(?)…

* * *

Miko: los dejo con suspenso e_e

Bye-nee~


End file.
